Something I Treasure
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: The Curse has been growing weak for years, but now it may finally be breaking at last, but to what cost will it be for the Zodiac members and will the Broken Curse be taken on to another Generation? And who is that boy child who appears in their dreams?
1. Prologue

Something I Treasure

**Prologue**

Something I treasure most, hmm, when I was asked that, when I was younger I would say my mom, cause I did, I did treasure her the most, she was all I had in the word, she was my world. As I grew older, I still treasure her, but I learnt to treasure others too, like my Aunts and my grandfather and my Shishou, I treasure them too, because they help take care of us. They would help, even if we were to shy to ask for it.

Once, when I was very small, I think I was five, yeah that's right I had just started going to the Dojo with Shishou, and I asked Mom this question, she just looked at me for a moment and start to say something that sounded like Mom, but then she stopped herself, she looked sadly out the kitchen window of our small apartment for a bit as if she would find the answer she soughed where out there in the big wide world. After a time she turn back to me with her big, cheerful smile on her face, she bent down and pick me up, "you are what I treasure most in the world silly." She said laughing, hugging me tightly, I hugged her back happily but couldn't help but think there was someone else she treasure, I may have been only five at the time, but I saw the sadness in her eyes. The same sadness that enter them whenever she told me the Story of the 12 Zodiac, she looked so sad when she reached the part where the Cat was left out of the 12 Zodiac, only because it had missed the Banquet all because of that mischievous rat. I remember when I was older enough to understand the story and it's meaning , I was so angry at the rat for tricking the Cat into missing the Banquet and therefore being left out of the group.

"that mean, no good Rat, who does he think he is," I yelled, jumping out of bed, making my mother jump also from surprise at my sudden lunge to stand, "I hope the cat finally gets him." My mother just looked at me, sadly and mumbled "you really are just like him," she said, she sounded strangely proud but sad at the same time. I sat back down again, "mom," I mumbled, my mother, looked at me surprised at my sudden calmness, but smiled at me to continue, I curl my hands into a fists and yelled "mom, I'm no longer born into a Dragon, I'm born into a Cat." I declare to her and to the world, then my mother did something I didn't expect, she started laughing. "I wonder what he'd say if he knew he had a fan," she giggled, I frown. He, huh.

She hugged tightly and whispered, "You know what I treasure most, You, my friends and my Zodiac." and with that walked to her treasure chest, taking out a long good chain with charms all long it. I stare at it, in wonder. "The 12 Zodiac!" I gasped, my mother smiled, but shock her head, "no the 12 Zodiac and the Cat." She showed me the charm of the Cat.

"Out of the entire Zodiac, I treasure the Cat the most."


	2. A Charm of a Birthday

**Authors Note: **hi, ok, this took me forever to work out how to upload this. Computers don't like me much, but i finally did it and i'm happy. i hope you enjoy the chapter ahead

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Fruits Basket, if i did i would have done a different ending to the one Miss Natsuki Takaya, actually if i did own Fruits Basket it would be completely different to how she wrote it.

**Chapter 1**

**A Charm of a Birthday**

"I want to give Tohru the bestest, best present in the whole world." Momiji

yelled, skipping in front of the group, out of reach of his orange hair cousin, who looked close to strangling him.

"You and me both, kid." Said a blonde hair girl, laughing as the orange hair boy lunge at the bouncy, bright blonde hair boy, who expertly dodged the attack and duck beside a white hair, black root youth, who was a clearly oblivious to what was going on around him.

"But sadly the perfect gift no longer exists." Said a dark hair girl, her dark braid sway eerily in the non existed wind, she had been walking silently a long side the blonde girl, the whole time, not saying a word until now.

"Gee, Hana," said the blonde hair girl, placing a hand to her forehead, "way to go and burst the bubble, why don't ya."

"I apologize, but what I say is true." Hana said; shrugging her shoulder blankly, after glancing around the rather strange looking group, she fell back into her silent creepy state.

"err, what does Miss Hanajima, mean exactly?" asked a grey, silver high lighted hair boy, his violet eyes wide with curiosity, the blonde hair girl was amused that a simple comment could catch all the boys attention at once, even orange top had stopped trying to kill hyper boy for a moment. Even space out was looking mildly interested, maybe he wasn't so space out as she thought he was.

"ah, it's nothing really," the blonde hair girl said, wanting to tease them, orange top in particular.

"If it's nothing then why did you mention it?" Orange top bellowed ignoring the fact that it was actually Hana who had brought it up not her.

"Arisa, it might just be kinder to just tell them, don't you think." Hana mumbled calmly looking from the two boys who looked the most interested.

"ok, then," Arisa said, grinning, "when Tohru was younger, I mean about six or seven, she had this charm bracelet that her dad gave her when he was still alive and every time he went away he would buy her a new charm for her bracelet, but after her father died it was quite some time before anyone add anything to it. Anyway, when she was either six or seven (I can't remember which),it was still around when she was still being tease by those snot nose boys. One day she was being chase by them and she lost her bracelet, cause she never took it off, at the time she didn't realise she lost it, I think it took two to three hours after she finally got home she notice it was missing, but by that time it was already dark, and Kyoko wouldn't let her go out again not after all they had been through that day, the next day they went out looking for it, but Tohru couldn't remember where she had lost it exactly or even what route she had run. Of cause they never found it again and Tohru was really, really guilty afterwards for losing it. So yeah, I think she's still guilty about losing it to this day."

"And the point of that story is?" Orange top asked, waving his arms about angrily.

"Oh, the perfect birthday present for Tohru is to either find her old charm bracelet (which is really unlikely after all these years) or you get her a new charm bracelet." Arisa said, grinning.

"Err, question what charms do we buy to put on her charm bracelet if we got her one" the white hair, black root boy asked blankly.

Wow, Arisa thought, so space out was listening.

"The 12 Zodiac," Momiji yelled, "ah plus the Cat" he added noticing the death look on orange tops face.

"Err?" Arisa said, glancing at Hana, the 12 Zodiac, plus the Cat. Well Tohru was always saying how much she liked the cat and how she would like there to be a year of the Cat fan club. And she loved the Story of the 12 Zodiac and Cat, so maybe this would be good idea.

"What a wonderful idea." Said Hana smiling, which was just as creepy as when her face was blank maybe even more so.

"Come on, come on. Let's go, let's go." Momiji squealed loudly making many people pasting by looked at him strangely trying to figure out how old he was and if he was a boy or girl.

"Go where, you little bunny brat." Orange top yelled, trying to grab Momiji, who gleefully jumped away from him, the grey hair boy stood to side acting like he didn't know or was related to any other them.

"Silly Kyo," Momiji laugh, "were going to buy Tohru present." Kyo blinked at him a couple of times.

"We're what, since when? What the hell are we getting her?" he yelled as Momiji grabbed his wrist and started to drag him down the street being careful not to bump into anyone.

"I suppose we should follow them." Sighed the grey hair boy, thinking he's rather be else where in the world then here, away from all the commotion that HIS relatives were causing.

"Oh, cheer up Prince, this is for Tohru birthday, be grateful." Arisa yelled at him, already walking down the street with Hana.

"Yeah, Yuki, cheer up." Space out said, walking rather blankly after the rest.

He must be thinking about Rin, and wondering how she's going. Yuki thought, following after the group.

"Here we are." Momiji said, fling his arms out to a small Jewellery store, they all now standing in front of.

"Arr, it looks kind of small." Yuki said, wondering if a place like this would really sell Zodiac charms.

"Looks kind of crappy." said Kyo, his arms crossed against his chest, glaring at the small shop before him.

"Aw, Kyo don't be mean." Momiji said, tugging at his shirt sleeve, impatiently. "Anyway, if Tohru where here she say it look cute and home like." Momiji said, sincerely, but Yuki notice the slyness in his voice. He really knows now how to get Kyo to do what he wants, Yuki thought sighing, he just has mention Tohru name and that she would like it and Kyo is in the palm of his hand. Yuki shook his head; this whole group had a weakness for Tohru in some way or other, well maybe not Haru. Yuki glance at his tall, younger cousin, then again maybe he does have a weakness for her, really because of Her Rin is staying put and is talking to him. Yuki smiled slightly it was amusing to think how much they had come to rely on Tohru.

"Oy, Prince, ya coming" Arisa called to him, from the doorway of the shop.

"Err, yeah, I'm coming." Yuki said, glancing around him before entering the shop.

The Jewellery shop looked way better on the inside then had on the outside. I guess this is where never judge a book by it cover applies. Yuki thought, looking around the bright room, it wasn't so bright that it blinded you but it gave you enough to see the charms and jewellery.

"I found a Rabbit I like." Momiji called, Haru walked over to him and looked at the price tag. "Not to expensive either." He added.

"What do you lot care about how expensive it is, your family sticking rich, I bet you could buy every charm in this shop and still be rich." Arisa snapped, Momiji cringed slightly under her temper, she grinned at "ha-ha, you're just like Tohru."

Momiji beamed high beam, bouncy over to another shelf, where the catalogues for the shop where kept. Yuki glance around at the shelfs, until he spotted a little rat, not to fancy, it sat on it back legs, it arms against it chest, head turn to the left.

"Ok heres the plan, you two," Momiji said, pointing to Arisa and Hana, "can buy your charms today, if you like, while we and the others buy ours on Sunday, hows that." Momiji asked bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Who made you boss." Kyo demanded, he had been sulking in the background the whole time they had been in the shop.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Arisa said, elbowing Kyo out of the way, to ruffle Momiji hair.

"And, you know, we should have a surprise party for Tohru and each of the charms should have our name engraved on to it." Momiji said.

"Arr, how do we have surprise party if Tohru always around." Haru asked.

"We, take her out for a birthday outing in the morning of the party so that you lot have time to set up the Novelist guys house for the party in the evening." Arisa said, putting her arm around Hana shoulders giving the boys thumbs up and a wink.

"And if she finds out about." Asked Kyo

"Tell her, she messed up the big surprise party and make her feel really guilty about." Haru said, everyone looked at him with "what are you thinking" looks.

"Yes, a fine idea." Hana said, Arisa head swung around to stare at her open mouthed.

"What you actually agree with that." Arisa shrieked.

"This is going on the case that Tohru actually finds out about the party, and what may I ask are the chances of that." Hana asked, her face deadly still, staring at each member of the group with a knowing look.

"Oh, well," Arisa said, laughing, one arm around the back of her head, "yeah, the chances of Tohru finding out are pretty slim, even more so these days, she seems pretty out of it." Arisa looked a little confused by her last statement. Kyo frowned, yeah, thinking about Tohru had been a little out of it, last night she almost let the kitchen catch on fire because she wasn't watching her cooking, something that she had never done before, sure she was dizzy but she wasn't that dizzy, and she seem to be getting less dizzy, considering what she was like when he had first met her, she was pretty cluey now a days.

Maybe I should try to get her to talk to me or at lest to the Damn Rat, it's not good for her to keep everything all locked up inside.

"ok, it's settle, Tohru surprise birthday party in two weeks." Momiji yelled, Kyo jumped, what the hell, when had that been decided. Kyo sighed, maybe Shigure and damn, damn, Damn rat where right he really did need to pay more attention to what was being said around him, especially if it surrounded Tohru.

"um, excuse me, are you kids going to buy something or are you just going to stand there all night making a lot of raked." Asked the old shopkeeper, standing behind his counter, smiling pleasantly at the strange looking youths standing in the middle his shop, he had been watching them with silent amusement as soon as they had enter his store. It had of cause surprised him to see six young youth step into his shop, with four of them (the male) all having different colour hair. Kids these days, he thought, what next boys with pieced ears? he was shocked when he notice that one of the boys, the one with white hair, and black roots, indeed did have piece ears, not once but twice in both ears. And he looks the most out, the shopkeeper thought with slight awe. What do his parents think of him?

"Ah, Hi, we were wondering in you could hold some charms for us." Said Momiji, smiling at the old man, who smiled just as cheerfully back.

Must be a slow day, to be so keen to serve us; thought both Kyo and Yuki, looking in opposite directions.

"Oh, yes I heard you mention something about Zodiac." The shopkeeper commented.

"Yeah, you see the girl, who we're thinking of giving these to really likes the Zodiac legend." Momiji said happily.

"Oh and I'm guessing when you say the Zodiac legend, you'd like a cat charm included." The shopkeeper asked. Kyo's ears pricked at the sound of the cat charm, he really hadn't expected him to mention it, Kyo in his own way had been looking quietly around the shop for a nice looking Cat charm, one that actually looked like a cat without all the goofy expressions.

"Yes, and could engrave each charm with our names on the charm we choice." Momiji asked hopefully, the old man nodded.

"Great," Arisa said, and pointed to the charms she and Hana had chosen for Tohru charm bracelet; a happy smiling fish for Arisa and a smiling fanged flower for Hana. Where did she find that? Kyo and Yuki wondered.

"Ok, we'll see you this Sunday to pick up the other charms and the bracelet." Momiji called, waving somewhat fiercely as he walked outside.

"And to pay." Yuki added, as he left the store too. Kyo hung around just a little to see the Cat charm that he was suppose to give Tohru. I don't like, he decided, to the shopkeeper he asked "Have any more of the cats?" he half expected the shopkeeper to say no and to grateful that he had this one. But instead the shopkeeper just smiled and walked out back for a little while, before coming back carrying a dusty box.

"My Son, is a gold cutter and has a thing for Cats, I guess he pasted it on to my granddaughter because she has about five of them." He explain as he open the box to show six cat charms, they looked far more real then the cheap, stupid looking ones he had seen earlier. Kyo looked at each charm long and hard, before choosing a cat that wasn't doing anything in particular, just sitting there, looking straight ahead as if it knew what was going on and was just going to let it come with out a fight, it also in Kyo's mind looked sad and lonely, not like the other charms that seemed to be smiling. "Well, once Tohru starts wearing it, it won't be so sad any more, she'll make it happy." Kyo realise he had said this out loud and how incredulity lame it had sounded. He glance into the shopkeeper eyes waiting for some sort of judgement to be past over him, but the shopkeeper just kept smiling, the same smile he had first worn when they had first enter the shop, no, that wasn't so true, it seem soft and had an understanding look about. Not like he would really understand, Kyo thought bitterly to himself.

"Hold this one; I think she can cheer him up." He said, and with that he turned and left.

The shopkeeper smiled ever broad, thinking of the amazed look he was going to get once he told his little granddaughter about his strange afternoon. He gently picked up the charm placing it next to the, Rat that had been chosen by the grey haired boy, picking up the cat charm the boy of had chosen the rabbit, it slipped his grasped and fell to the floor, snapping in two.

"well," he said to the Rat, the Ox, the Rabbit and the Cat(the one Kyo had chosen), "that just shows that this poor little one wasn't meant to go to the banquet with you four, but don't worry your friends will come along soon." After placing the broken cat charm in the repair bin, he placed the four remaining charms into a small box writing on top of it, "SOHMA, ZODIAC charms".

"Shigure?"

"oh, hello you lot, where have you four been? Not do anything I would?" this went into the silence of "I can't belief you just imply that!"

"Well did you?" Shigure whined, Kyo stomped past him, muttering something under his breath sounding like "You sick bastard."

"Shigure, Shigure, listen, listen. We're going to throw Tohru a surprise Party." Momiji said excitedly.

"Oh, we are." Shigure said, clearly confused.

"And where going to have it right here in two weeks." Momiji exclaimed, shoving two fingers into Shigure's face, which still looked confused.

"Oh, are we." Shigure asked, crossing his arms, looking stern.

"Wow, Kodak moment." Haru said, holding his hands out in front of him, making a square with his fingers in front of Shigure's face. Momiji face dropped.

"But…but I thought it would be ok, cause… cause this is Tohru, TOHRU." Momiji yelled the last bit.

"Yeah, Shigure, Tohru." Haru said, still pretending to take pictures of the scene in front of him. Momiji made sniffing sounds.

"I kid, I kid." Shigure said grinning brightly, "so what are we getting her." He asked, Momiji shoved the charm catalogue into his hands and showed all the charms they were going to buy.

"Well, they're not all that expensive and I guess it would be a nice present to Tohru, so ok. I'll go call Hatori and Ayame and tell them what's going on so they can tell everyone else what's going." Shigure said walking towards the phone.

"Except Tohru." Three, no four voice yelled at him, one voice extremely loud, since he was outside. Probably heading to the roof to sulk, Shigure thought, what he was going to sulk about was unbeknown to Shigure.

"Yes, yes, no telling Tohru, I understand. Though," he added darkly to himself, "the way things are going she is most likely going to find out, she's not so clueless as she was, but then again she might be more caught up in other, more important things then a birthday." He shrugged, picking up the phone dialling Aya shop number, unbeknown to him, someone outside had heard all of what Shigure had said, and was trying to make sense of it.

"So Kisa, which Tiger charm do you like best." Momiji asked, the light tan orange hair girl, Kisa pointed to a sleeping Tiger, its head resting peacefully on its front to paws.

"Aw, it's so CUTE." Momiji yelled, Kisa jumped at the sudden sound her ear, falling into Hiro who had been standing behind her. The next thing they where laying in a tangle mess on the floor of the shop.

"Stupid Rabbit." Hiro growled under his breath as he watched Momiji helped Kisa gentle to her feet.

"Jeez Hiro can't you go any where without complaining." Kyo asked bad temperedly, Hiro open his mouth to retort, but Kisa nudged him, giving him a look that told him to leave Kyo alone to sulk.

"Wow, Kyo seems in a worst mood then last time we were here." Haru comment to Yuki, they where standing beside the count, out of the way of everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, it's strange he hasn't tried to pick a fight with me for a while and Miss Honda seems to be well into her own little world, I don't know why but she seems a little sad and she doesn't seem to want to be in the same room as Shigure for some reason." Yuki sighed, he wanted to help Tohru what ever way he could but he didn't now how to start, it felt so strange and wrong to just go up to her and ask "hey, what's wrong, do you want to talk about," she would probably say nothing was wrong and go around smiling like she always did. And somehow he felt as if it was Kyo job to help Tohru, not that he didn't want to, but Tohru always seem to speak her mind more freely with Kyo then with him, I guess this is what you get when you think a girl who's the same age as you as your mother. He glanced at Kyo, whatever was troubling her she would eventually tell them, right; she just needs time to work things out.

"Ha'ri, why don't you give Tohru this Seahor…." Shigure fell to the ground with a huge hump on his head.

"Ha'ri, what about this dragon, it's really cute." Momiji said, pointing to a small charm dragon, it was laying down, with its tall wrapped around its body, it head was raised on its long neck looking in the opposite direction to its body.

Hatori nodded, point to the Shopkeeper which one he wanted.

"Fine choice, sir." Said the old shopkeeper grinning at Hatori, Hatori raised an eyebrow at him, before turning away to drag Ayame away from Kyo, before Kyo beat him to a pulp. Just once I wish I could have a day off, where it wasn't loud, where i could just read a good book and didn't have to take care of these two idiots.

"Thank you." Momiji called to the Shopkeeper as they all left. The shopkeeper waved back.

"No, thank you." He called to them.

"Probably the best sales he's had in years." Kyo grumbled.

"Kyo, don't be rude." Kagura said, sliding her arm into his, Kyo visibly stiffen, though Kagura had already given him two love beating today, he wasn't looking for a third.

"Oh, hello everyone." Tohru said, smiling as every walked through the door of Shigure's house.

"Onee-chan." Kisa said, holding out her arms, Tohru smiled even broader as the two girls hugged, Hiro sighed, be a man Hiro, just put up with it.

"So what does everyone want for dinner?" Tohru asked, holding Kisa hand.

"How about leeks." Yuki suggested.

"WHAT, you Damn Rat, are you trying to kill me." Kyo bellowed

"Yes." Yuki replied simply.

"That's it you Damn Rat, your on here and now, today your going down." Kyo yelled, his fist out front.

"Oh great, haven't heard that in awhile you Stupid Cat." Yuki smirked back, but silently he was relieved Tohru seemed almost back to normal and so did the stupid Cat.

"Uh, Yuki try not to destroy the house, ok." Shigure said, just as there was a loud crash of a door and Tohru yelping Kyo's name.

"Well, it's been awhile, but it was going to happen sooner or later." He sighed; once more wondering if the whole world was really out to destroy his house.


	3. Present with Charms

**Chapter 2**

**Present with Charms**

"What…what's going on?" Tohru yelped at a long scarf was wrapped around her face, covering her eyes, so that she couldn't see.

"Shh, calm down Tohru." Arisa laughed, letting go of Tohru's arm, as they reached Shigure's front door, Tohru walked surprisingly well, not bumping into anything.

"Wow, Tohru, it's seems to me, you walk better blindfolded then when you can actually see, what is it do you have some second sense that enable you to walk around blindfolded."

"No," Tohru said, walking into the kitchen, still not bumping into anything, "I've just walked around the house enough times in the dark I just seem to know my way round."

"What are you doing walking around the house in the dark?" Kyo asked unable to restrain himself.

"Getting a glass of water." Tohru stated as if this was the most logical thing in the world, she turn her head in the direction of Kyo voice.

"Ok," Kyo said, "if you're so smart and know your way around so well, go to the living room."

"Why?" Tohru asked, clearly confused.

"Just go to the living room, will ya." Kyo growled, Tohru grinned brightly, as if making Kyo growl was funny.

As she walked past him, touched her head gently with his fist, Arisa and Hana were surprised that Tohru didn't jump or squeal at the sudden contact with the fist. Maybe she is use to it, Arisa thought, they seem pretty close. Maybe bonking her on the head is one of his weird ways of showing his affection for her. Arisa shrugged, that was tomorrows puzzle today it was Party time.

"Surprise!" the room explode as Tohru's blindfold was taken off, Tohru let out a rather high pitch squeak.

"Tohru you should have seen your face." Momiji laughed, holding a video camera in his hands, Tohru laugh as she saw her expression on the small screen, before gaping at the living room, it looked so different, well not so different but it was hard to tell it once been a living room. The table was stacked high with the sweet food, though Tohru notice that there was also some fruits on the table, she smiled softly as she spotted the bowl of strawberries and that strawberries decorating the birthday cake. Thank you, Yuki, she thought, grinning at Yuki, who understood why she was smiling at him smiled back, a sincere smile.

Nearly every Sohma Tohru knew was present, even Rin was sitting in the corner of the room with Haru, her short hair had grown somewhat in that past few weeks and it was pulled back into a high ponytail, pulling her hair off her pretty face. Tohru was pretty sure Kazuma and Haru had something to do with her being here and her appearance, but Tohru was happy to see her all the same.

"Oh, look at our Beautiful, Sweet, Flower, dressed in rags on her Birthday, this simply won't do." Ayame cried dramatically, Tohru looked down at her clothes, she was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a blue knee length skirt, sure they weren't the prettiest of clothes; they weren't what she called rags.

"But don't worry, Princess, I Ayame Sohma will fix this terrible problem immediately." Ayame said, still acting dramatic about the whole thing. Tohru notice behind Ayame, Yuki was standing slapping his hand against his forehead. Kyo was red in the face with anger, Tohru sighed, waiting for the two boys to explode.

"Now here, Princess this, is a garment fit for a Princess such as yourself." Ayame presented her with a purple and pink wrapped parcel with a blue ribbon tied around it. Tohru stare at then at Ayame and smiled.

"Thank you." Tohru said almost shyly, Ayame positively beamed high beam.

"You see that Yuki, your Princess blushed for me, she can see my talents so clearly and she is shy by my very presence in this room and not that I am…." Smack, Ayame was cut off short as both Yuki and Kyo hit him, both yelling "stop mocking her."

"Come on, Tohru let's see what this garment fit for a Princess looks like." Arisa said, putting her arm around Tohru shoulders, leading her towards the stairs, with Hana silently walking on the other side, her nose bury in Shigure newest trashy romance novel.

"You boy's, try to get along until we get back, if that even possible." Arisa added from the top of the stairs.

"I wonder what he made you." Kisa mumbled, staring at the parcel in wonder.

"I don't know." Tohru said starting to open the parcel gently.

"It had better not be any thing pervey or Orange Top and Prince well beat Prince's Brother to a pulp then send him flying to Mars." Arisa laughed at the image of a severely beaten Ayame flying threw the earth's atmosphere to out of Space.

"You know that isn't humanly possible." Rin said, her eyebrows raised at Arisa.

"Yeah, I know but you have to admit it would be funny." Arisa said still laughing, Kagura thought for a moment, before she too started giggling at the image of Ayame spinning around the rings of Saturn.

Hana looked from each of the Sohma girl's with something of wonder, their electrical signals where the same as Kyo, the Prince and the perve Novelist, and come to think of the same as Hyper boy and the boy who had a split personality, actually everyone apart from herself, Arisa and Tohru, all had the same strange electrical signals, Hana frown there was something deeply wrong with this family, but what.

"Aw, wow isn't it pretty." Tohru gasped.

**Meanwhile**

"Well, HELLO Yun-Yun." Yelled Kakeru Manabe into Yuki's face as Yuki open the front door wondering who on earth could it be. Kakeru smiled broadly, at Yuki shocked expression. Kakeru ignoring Yuki gagging protested, stepped over Shigure threshold, kicking of his shoes as he did.

"Yun-Yun, Kimi's here too." Squealed Kimi Todo, as she too came into the house dragging behind her a loudly protesting Naohito Sakuragi, who was yelling something along the lines of he had better things to do then come here.

"Oh really? What?" Kimi and Kakeru both asked, grinning knowingly, Naohito open his mouth before felling silent. Bring up the rear of the loud, rather wacky, student council, was Machi Kuragi, the only person in the whole group that Yuki was actually glad to see, she was also the one carrying all the, well Yuki couldn't really tell what she was carrying, but it looked awkward, all the same. He rushed forward taking the load from Machi, which was surprisingly heavy; she stared up at him blankly, before smiling ever so slightly. Yuki smiled back.

"Err what are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked, looking from each face of the Student Council group.

"For the party, of cause, Yun-Yun." Kakeru said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yun-Yun, so dumb, sometimes." Kimi giggled.

"Err, who told you about it." Yuki asked, though he had his suspicions.

"Hmm… who?" Haru suddenly appear at Yuki shoulder, leaning one elbow against it, with his chin rested on his palm.

"Oh, I should have known." Yuki sighed, "Come on this way to the living room." Yuki said, shrugging off, Haru's arm that was now draped over his shoulders, "you know you should only do this to Rin." Yuki grumbled.

"WHY, it's Yuki little friends from the Student Council." Ayame cried fling his arms out to them as he burst into the hall from the living room, blocking their way.

"Who are you calling him my friends, he's my rival and I will beat him." Naohito started to bellow but was cut short when Kakeru started bellowed "it's you, it's YOU. You're the Commander."

"Why of cause I am, did you know that it was under my influence that Yuki became Student Council President, in the first place." Ayame laughed full heartily, as Kakeru wrapped his arms around his waist, Screaming "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD."

"Well, why don't we leave these two to tire each out, ok?" Shigure said, looking extremely amused at the scene in front of him, before looking horrify and yelling "Aya, how could you cheat on ME." He broke down into over dramatic sobs.

"Oh, Gure I would, never ever, ever cheat on you." Ayame cried running to Shigure, Shigure lifted his head.

"Oh, Aya, my heart feels with such joy to hear you say that." Shigure cried back, one hand placed over his heart the other held out to Ayame to grasp.

"Together, tonight we will share the same dream." Ayame said softly.

"Right on." The two yelled suddenly, giving each other thumb's up, both grinning madly.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Hatori asked, coming to the hall to see what all the commotion was about, though he could have guessed.

"Oh sorry, Ha'ri, where we being too loud?" Ayame asked, loudly. Hatori only rolled his eyes.

"Err, what's going on." Tohru asked, somewhat shyly, Yuki's mouth dropped, Tohru didn't look like Tohru, well she did, but she did, and…and… Yuki mind tried to think straight, there was no way he was going to let any of the guys see Tohru look like this, mainly because Kyo would go ballistic when he saw any other guy looking at her the way she was now dressed and take out all his anger out on him. _Such as the life of the Rat_, Yuki thought.

Tohru was wearing a sort of green, blue V neck dress that fell flowing to her knees with small beaded straps across her shoulders. What Yuki had seen of his brother work this, had to be the nicest, it suited Tohru well, the dress shown light on her innocence, but showed that she was growing into a pretty young woman. She smiled shyly at Yuki, who grinned back whispering "better not let Kyo, see you in that or he may flip."

"Too late." Haru stated, hearing Yuki's comment to Tohru, just as Kyo shoved open the hall sliding door, angrily, clearly wondering what all the noise was about and why it was taking so long to have it explained.

He open his mouth to yell at them before catching sight of Tohru, he did a rather funny double take, for the first time he saw her, he didn't seem to recognize her, while the second glance had taken the words right out of his mouth, all he could do was gap at her, soundlessly.

"Well, Kyoukichi, aren't you going to shower Tohru with praise, instead of gapping there, like a fish out of water." Ayame demanded, staring from Kyo to Tohru then back again.

"Well, if you don't I'll just have to show her how glamorous she looks with a kiss." He learnt over Tohru, who learnt back away from him.

"NO YOU WILL NOT." Kyo and Yuki bellowed, smacking Ayame numerous times over the head.

"So does it look ok?" Tohru asked sheepishly, worriedly picking at the flowing skirt.

"Does it look OK?" Kyo yelled at her before going back to gapping at her, Haru sighed and grabbed hold of Kyo chin and shoved his mouth close, rather hard.

"You little Brat, what did you do that for." Kyo bellowed at him, taking a swing at him at the same time.

"Uh, no don't fight." Tohru gasped, hurriedly standing between the two much taller boys.

"Yes, please don't I really don't want Haru to go black and destroy my house, it's so nice to see it in one piece for a change; it really makes my heart ach when it's in bits." Shigure said, looking somewhat mournfully around the hall.

"Aren't we supposed to having a Party?" Kakeru asked, he had for once kept wisely silent, knowing that if he said anything, he would have been hit by any number of people standing in the hall.

"Uh right, yeah, we are," Tohru said for a moment looked confused as to why the Student Council group where standing in the hall, but shrugged it off with a grin and welcome them all warmly for coming.

"Oh, aren't you all wishing you had a sweet, little housewife, like Tohru." Shigure said before meeting the ground face down, as a result of Kyo's fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I know you're only angry because you're wishing that Tohru was YOUR sweet little housewife." Shigure said as he got up off the floor, only to meet again.

"Ouch, Ha'ri, Kyo's scaring me." Shigure whined, ducking behind Hatori, for protection from Kyo thunder fists, he knew that no matter how angry Kyo was, he never hit Hatori.

"Wimp." Kyo muttered darkly under his breath, even though he knew that Shigure was a lot of thing though wimp wasn't one of them.

He stomped into the living room ready to beat any of the people present to a pulp if they so much as took a step to close to Tohru.

The night past rather uneventful, except for, when Kazuma arrived, and he and Hana started talking; Kyo dragged Kazuma way from her begging him, once again, never to get married.

"Present time, PRESENT TIME." Momiji yelled, though he was helped by Kisa and Hiro.

"Come on, Tohru it's time to open your presents." Momiji said, smiling at her.

"Momiji, why don't you go first, since the whole Gift thing was your idea." Shigure said, waving his hand at the small stack of presents of to one of the table. Momiji nodded happily, and picked up a long rectangle box and pulled a small square box (wrapped in bunny decorated wrapping paper, of cause.), Tohru smiled at him, though took the presents rather gingerly. As she open the small square box, she gasped and grinned.

"oh, Momiji-kun, it's so sweet, such a cute little bunny." Tohru laughed, holding the small bunny charm in her hand.

"Thank you." She said simply, Momiji went scarlet.

"Wow," Haru whispered to Rin and Yuki "someone's got the hots.", Yuki started to laugh, but then realised a problem, both he and Rin glanced a Kyo who was sulking in the near them corner, Yuki wasn't sure whether or not he had heard Haru's comment but there was a very high chance he had. _Which is going to make him even more foil tempered._ Yuki sighed inwardly.

Kagura went next, giving her present to Tohru, which was of cause the Boar, then Shigure, Momiji went again to present Tohru with the Roaster Charm they had borough as a second thought, then the quivering Ritsu, who had shown up late, and started screaming for forgiveness and for cross dressing when he heard that there were some students from school present, who all found (except for Naohito) rather funny, even Machi smiled at the scene in front of her.

Hiro came after Ritsu, though he was accompanied Kisa, to make sure he didn't say anything mean or upsetting, which he didn't he merely hand her his present which turn out to be a Sheep Charm. Rin came next, she hand Tohru not just the square box, which contained a cantering Horse Charm, but also a small parcel, of butterfly hair clips, both she stomped off to stand with Haru and Kazuma, still looking grumpy though she seemed far more relaxed now, and had even smiled at Tohru as she gave her, her the butterfly hairclips.

Ayame followed quickly after saying how wonderful she looked and it was all thanks to him and that there was no need to hold back on their praise, Hatori sighed "haven't said enough, be quiet, and give her your other gift."

"Alright, alright, Ha'ri no need to be pushing, you just want to give Tohru your present so that you may also be shown in the light of her beautiful smile."

"Oh, Ha'ri you dirty, dirty man." Shigure said, standing behind Ayame, sling an arm around his shoulders.

"Are they always like this?" Machi asked Yuki quietly, Yuki glance at her.

"No they can be a whole lot worst." Yuki sighed.

After a bit more arguing, Hatori was able to give Tohru the Dragon Charm ("I still don't know why you didn't just buy the sea..." Shigure started, before Hatori shut him up. "Shigure say enough word and I will tell everyone in the publishing industry everything I know about you, starting from when you were four years old…" Shigure pulled a face of absolute dread "ok, I'll shut up, I'll shut up.)

Once again after some more drama, caused by the Mabudachi Trio, Kisa was shyly able to give Tohru her sleeping Tiger Charm.

"Aw, Kisa it's so cute, thank you so much." Tohru said, hugging the younger girl tightly.

Haru turn was up and he zoned in long enough to give her his Ox Charm, which had the Ox looking back over it shoulder.

Then it was Yuki's turn, up until now he had felt calm and rather cheerful, but now he felt a little shy, as self doubt kicked in, _what if she doesn't like it_, Yuki mused in horror, but his dread and doubt fled as she smiled at him, gently taking the little box from him, and exclaiming about the little rat.

"It's so cute, thank you, Yuki-kun." Tohru said beaming at him, Yuki grinned back

"Uh, I have a question why the 12 Zodiac charms?" Kakeru asked, looking around the group.

"Uh, I like the old Zodiac legend." Tohru said, smiling at him.

"Ok, good enough answer." Kakeru said, leaning back against the wall.

Now it was Kyo turn or it would have been if he had been present but Arisa and Hana took his place instead.

Yuki looked around the room for the stupid Cat but couldn't see him anywhere. Come to think of it when was the last time Yuki had seen the stupid Cat. Oh right after Haru made that comment about Momiji right at the beginning of the present giving. _Stupid Cat_, Yuki thought, _why does he always have to hurt her so_.

Kazuma came after the two girls and present Tohru with a Photo album, clearly he had been down on idea's to what to give her, so with the help of Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Rin, Kisa, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura and Kyo at one point or other, came up with these photo album, pretty much filled with photo's of her and the Sohma's. Tohru grinned, this was brilliant.

Last but not least, the Student Council came to give Tohru their present. _Please, please, nothing stupid or anything else that just wrong_, Yuki thought desperately, but he needn't have worried.

"I asked Komaki, she's my girlfriend, what to give you, and she suggest this, so if you don't like don't blame be for choosing it, ok." Kakeru said, handing her a parcel, which held a small basket of scented soaps. Kimi gave her, some small hairclips, Naohito merely wish her a rather harsh Happy Birthday, only to be teased ruefully by Kakeru and Kimi. Machi was last, and had been somewhat stumped as to what gift she should give Tohru, she had asked Yuki what to get Tohru but Yuki, had been off his own little world at the time hadn't heard the whole question and mumbled "Zodiac". Machi taking that word to her brain brought Tohru book that had everything about the twelve Zodiac, plus the Cat and other facts and such in it.

Tohru had been thrilled by this last gift, as she had been for all her present, but she could help but fill a little sad that she hadn't seen or spoken to Kyo, since him yelling at her when she asked if her dress looked ok.

She started to assemble her charms along her gold chain bracelet, at the end she place Hana's smiling flower, then Uo's smiling swimming fish.

"See they all have our names uncarved on their back, see." Momiji said, kneeling beside taking the rabbit charm and turning it over to show his name written in tiny letters.

"Thank you, Momiji." Tohru said grinning, though she really want to hug him, as she wanted to hug all the members of the Zodiac for being so kind to her, throwing her this party.

With Momiji, Kisa and Hiro sitting beside her she place the rest of her charms on, she placed the boar next to the Uo's fish, then Shigure's dog, going back all the Zodiac until she reached Yuki's Rat.

"but you still have room between the Rat and the end." Kisa said, trying not yawn, Tohru glanced at her watch, it 11:15 pm.

"Wow, late and on a school night too." Tohru mumbled, clearly Hatori had had the same thought for suddenly he was rounding all the younger people up, calling parents and cars to come pick all who didn't live there, though some where staying, Arisa, Hana and Kisa (Kisa was only staying because she was asleep by then.) and Haru and Momiji where staying too.

"That was, one of the best Birthday's I've ever had." Tohru giggled, tucking Kisa into her bed, Arisa laughed.

"We're very glad you enjoy, for if you hadn't there where many things I could have done to correct it." Hana said, her eyes glowing slightly, Arisa rolled her eyes.

"No wonder all the Sohma boys are terrifier of you." Arisa laughed even harder as she rolled out her sleeping bag, Hana and Tohru doing the same thing, as to give Kisa good night sleep.

Tohru heard a creak from the roof, and guessed Kyo was coming down, she rolled over and stare at her cloak in the dim light, 3:05am. Tohru groaned, rolling on to her back, she listen to Kyo creep down the hall and stop. Tohru frowned; he had stopped a little short of his room.

Tohru got up from her sleeping bag and open her door quietly, in the dimness she could make out the out line of Kyo tall, lean frame, leaning against the wall facing the wall, between his door and hers.

"Kyo?" she whispered, Kyo jumped out of his trance rather funnily and scowled at her, though more from annoyance at himself for letting her, _once again_, sneak up on him.

"Why must you always, always sneak up on me?" He asked, grinning as Tohru started to stutter out an apologue.

"It's ok. Why are you out of bed?" he asked, walking to stand in front of her.

"Uh, I heard you come down from the roof and it's so later, err early, and I was wondering if anything was wrong?" Tohru looked into his face keenly, Kyo smiled at her, before bonking her on the head.

"here." He said, taking her hand and dropping, not one but two small square boxes in her hand. Tohru blinked and tilted her head, she walked to the staircase where a the light from the lounge room was still, she could hear Haru and Yuki talking about something that was annoying Yuki to no end.

She crouched at the top of the stairs, Kyo standing directly behind her so she felt the warmth of his legs against her back.

The first little box contained a sad little Cat charm, Tohru gently picked it up, scratched it ears, Kyo snorted and bonked her on the head, before she placed it next to the clasped in front of all the of Zodiac, though she made sure there was enough space between the Cat and Rat to keep them from fighting. The second little box contain an a rice ball charm, with a round stone, her birth stone, in it's middle as if it was a little plum. Kyo coughed uncomfortable.

"I thought, since you've made such an (cough) impact on out lives you deserved a charm to have on your charm bracelet." Kyo said, looking away for a moment, though he turn his head back, to watch her place the little rice ball in the space between the Cat and Rat.

"your never going to take that off, are you." Kyo said, shaking his head and bonking hers. Tohru shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks.

"WHAT, why are you crying, what did I do, what did I do?" Kyo demanded panicking, Tohru shook her head and fling her arms around him, hugged him tight.

POOF, Tohru giggled as she found she was now holding a Orange Cat, in her arms.

"is me being a Cat stopping you from crying." Kyo asked, Tohru nodded her head into his soft fur, "ok, I'll stay a Cat a little longer then." He said, letting Tohru scratch his ears as she had done to the gold charm Cat.

As she held him, Kyo could feel the tension in her body, _why, why was she so tense, why won't she ever tell anyone her troubles. It's so frustrating._ Kyo lament, he and Tohru sat at the top of the stairs for awhile as Tohru let herself cry.


	4. Rage and Anger Lead to Forget

**Author's Note:** ok, Chapter three, be warned this is not a happy fun chapter, also there a lot of side to this chapter from different people point of view.

I was asked in a Review, why was Tohru crying at the end of chapter 2, well, if you've read up to and past volume 17 you'll realise she under a lot of pressure and stress with all her knowledge of the Sohma's and she need to let lose to someone and that someone was Kyo. Sorry, I haven't explained when exactly this is set.

This story is set after volume 18 and a bit in volume 19, that's why Rin has short hair (just a note to those who where wondering why Rin has short hair.) and why I speak of Akito as a Girl. I read on a number of websites that Tohru is Taurus, meaning her birthday is in either late April, May, or early June, demanding where you live, so I made Tohru birthday after golden week and after her mother death (kind of depressing to have your birthday right after your mother's death, but if you have friends around you then should be ok.).

Oh yeah, big Spoiler Chapter ok, and a bit of violence and swearing, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or the character in this story (YET).

Sorry I thought to put a Disclaimer on the prologue and chapter 2, sorry, didn't mean to forget. Ok I'll shut up and let you read.

**Chapter 3**

**Rage and Anger**

**Lead to Forget**

"I hate her, I HATE _HER_." Akito screamed, smacking her pale fist against the walls of her room. Her maids stood to one side shocked at the sudden fury of the young Head.

"Go find Master Kureno-san. NOW." Snapped the oldest of the maids to a young one, who scampered off as fast as she could to find Kureno

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kureno walked threw the Sohma gardens, breathing in deeply for the first wisps of fresh air that he had breathed for day. Being stuck in the main house all the time did have a lot of downsides. He was walking alone as usual, for his social skills where not all that well and he was shy around most people, liking to stand in the background way from all the hustle and bustle of main stream life, but then again if he had stayed in the background as much as he like to think he did he wouldn't have met her, Arisa Uotani, those two short times. He smiled his rare smile at their meeting and at the memory of that fiery, determined girl, who spoke her mind, a girl who ran down the street to catch him, even though they had only met once before hand. She was lucky to have a friend, such as Tohru Honda, a friend who would go to any length to make her friends happy.

_That's going to get her into trouble some day,_ Kureno thought somewhat sadly, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Tohru Honda, not after all the joy and happiness she had borough to this… he thought for a moment, they where family but at times the family bonds seemed to be only tied to blood, only by the fact that they where related, there rarely was any love or affection in it, not even like.

"Master Kureno-san, master Kureno-san." A young maid came running down the garden path her, face was red, with fear and misery.

"Master Kureno-san, thank goodness I found you, Master Akito-san is, ah, very angry." The maid gasped out trying to catch her breath, Kureno nodded patting the maid on the shoulder, he head straight for Akito's private room.

"I hate her; I hate her, I HATE _HER_." He could now hear Akito's screams clearly and frown, who at the moment was Akito hating, two years ago Kureno would have known immediately who Akito was screaming about, but now he had a fifty/fifty chance of guessing who Akito was screaming at or about. Ren, Akito main female trigger and now Tohru Honda. How Akito hated that girl.

Kureno sighed,_ Akito only hated Tohru because she feels threaten by Tohru because the other Zodiac like her so much and that she is so accepting, she really had thought she would have chased Tohru away when Tohru witness Kyo's true form, but she accepted it as she has accept that we, no they are curse, that's why she wants to break because she accepts them for who they are._ Kureno closed his eyes, now he had just confused himself.

Kureno open the sliding door to see Akito, now, on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, and Shigure leaning against the wall, looking strangely satisfied about something.

"Kureno where have you been?" Akito screamed at him, scrambling to her feet and hit across the face.

"Yes, Kureno where have you been?" Shigure asked his dark eyes glowing

"I went for a walk, what is the matter." Kureno asked, Akito wrapped her thin, strong arms around his waist.

"I hate her." Akito grumbled into his shirt.

"Yes, we gather that much." Shigure said sarcastically, not moving from his spot on the wall directly opposite them.

"Who do you hate?" Kureno asked, feeling Akito tense because of Shigure's comment.

"Honda-san." Akito growled, digging her nails into his back, Kureno wince inwardly but kept his face emotionless. Well he was right, though there really had only been two choose, but still it had been a fifty/fifty chances.

"What did she do now?" He asked carefully, not wanting Akito to fly into a rage and hurt herself.

"She's stealing my Zodiac away from me." Akito screamed, pulling away from him.

"How dare she, how dare she do that, she has no right. I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER." And with that Akito was on the floor again sobbing; now she only quietly hated Tohru Honda.

There was a knock on the door, and Hatori walked in with the head maid.

"Akito-san I have bought Hatori-san." She said, her head held high, Akito said nothing but continue to sob. Hatori gave both Shigure and Kureno the look to leave, which the two followed without hesitation.

"Amusing really what one slip of a girl can do to upset the great Zodiac God." Shigure said, smiling cheerfully though the cheer didn't reach his eyes, his eyes where as cold as ice as they stared at the younger man, calmly. Kureno ignored Shigure gaze though he felt uncomfortable with those icy cold eyes glaring at him as if they could see his very soul. For an hour the two stood in silence, for neither had any thing to say to the other.

Hatori walked out of the room to the hall, his eyebrows raised as he stare at the two men leaning on opposite walls, not looking in the others direction. Hatori had known for a long time there was tension between these two, though he knew the main reason for the tension he didn't know all of it and had no wish to, it was their matter to sort and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"so." They both asked.

"She's sleeping now; I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her. What made her so upset?" Hatori asked, though he thought he could guess who.

"Tohru-kun." Shigure said almost cheerfully, Hatori blinked though it wasn't that much of a surprise it still was unexpected, especially the way Shigure had said her name so calmly and almost as if he was pleased Akito was screaming because of her.

Kureno nodded his head to Hatori and Shigure before he left to go into Akito's room.

"What did you do?" Hatori asked Shigure in a cold hard voice as they started to walk back down the hall.

"Ha'ri why must you immediately assume I did something." Shigure said a pretended shocked voice as if he was truly hurt by the accusation.

But before Hatori could answer the old Head maid, called for them to stop.

"Yes." Hatori asked, trying not to look annoyed.

"Master Akito wishes that you bring Honda-san with you next time you come to visit Shigure-san." The old maid said, Hatori and Shigure glanced at each other, before Shigure shrugged.

"Ok, then." He said cheerfully, the head maid bowed to them and left.

"Now I wonder what Akito wants with Tohru-kun." Shigure said, rubbing his hand against his chin.

"You make it sound like this is all part of you master plan." Hatori growled, Shigure looked him with a knowing look.

"I did say I would do anything even it hurt people." He said and walked off.

_I'm never going to trust that jellyfish on water again_, Hatori thought scowling after Shigure. Hatori rubbed his eyes feeling suddenly exhausted.

_Why could life be simple, just once couldn't it be simple_. He wonder and headed towards his office, before changing his mind to walk in the gardens like he had done with Kana all those long years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home." Shigure called as he walked into the house.

"Welcome home." Several voices called, Shigure walked into the Lounge room to find most of the younger cursed members of the Zodiac present and watching TV, by the looks of it they where watching that weird anime "Mogeta".

"Oh, Tohru I'm hungry." Shigure whined.

"Oh, ok, I'll get you something to eat, though I probably should start making dinner soon." Tohru said getting up and glancing up at the clock on the wall.

Shigure waited for Tohru to enter the kitchen and start rattling around with pots and pans and whatever ingredients she needed, before he walked in telling her, Akito's request for a visit from her.

Tohru was somewhat dumbfound at the news, that Akito want to see her and alone. Tohru felt a jab of unease_, uh no, mom said I should never doubt people with thoughts that they have evil intentions. Evil! Where did that come from? But then again mom never ever met Akito-san, and doesn't know what he's, no, wait, no SHE has done to the member of the Zodiac, but…but, Kureno said that Akito-san has had a rough life also. Uh, what am I going to do,_ Tohru moaned inwardly.

Shigure watch Tohru mental battle with amusement, maybe this was pushing Tohru a little too much, though it would not be like Akito to say no to the meeting just because Tohru was being pushed past her limits. Actually it would probably please Akito if she knew Tohru was under strain.

"Oh yeah, you can't tell the other" Shigure said, before leaving the kitchen for his study.

"No duh." Tohru mumbled to herself.

"The Yankee was right you have been around us for _way_ to long." Kyo said, walking into the Kitchen from the other entrance, clearly only just come back from the Dojo.

"Huh." Tohru looked up to stare at him blankly not getting where this conversation was going or even how it started. Kyo rolled his eyes and bonked her on the forehead. Tohru went back to her mindless cooking, Kyo watched her work with curiosity and worriment, Tohru was clearly off in out of space, the breaking of a serving plate was all that brought her back down to earth.

"Oh, no." she groaned, trying to clean up the shattered plate with her bare hands, she winced as a piece cut her, Kyo grabbing a dust pan and brush, knelt down beside her and handed her the pan and brush, knowing that if he tried to clean up the mess, it would only upset Tohru more.

"Want to tell me why your so absent today, more so then usual." He asked as he watched her clean up the last pieces of smashed plate.

"No." Tohru said simply getting to her feet, and walked away to the garbage, dumping the fragments in, before getting back to work, more alert then before, with her back to him. Kyo eyed her, she was growing thin again, she had been looking, to his eyes the right size that girl should be over the summer break but after her meeting with Akito she seem to become a broomstick again. she had grown thinner and thinner, then for a while she seem to be putting weigh on again then a mouth after new years she lost it all again then she started to gain some and she lost. She had seemed almost back to normal over the last few weeks but now she was miserable. He couldn't help but notice that though she was sad she put on happy face for everyone, everyone but him. He half had the feeling he was the cause of her pain while the rest of him felt that Tohru was comfortable around him and didn't feel she needed to hide from him.

"Tohru, what's wrong, tell what's wrong, your always asking us, but we… we never ask you if your ok, or if there something wrong with you." Kyo growled angrily.

"Nothing wrong." Tohru said, but he knew she was lying threw her teeth.

"Tohru." He said low and deadly, he face was one of his dangerous, angry looks he saved for Yuki and Akito. Tohru didn't even flinch; she just stared at him sadly.

"Kyo-kun, don't think it's you, cause it's not, it just that I know a lot about… stuff that are hurting me knowing them, but I promise that when they hurt less and I feel ready to tell all I know, I promise you'll be the first to know, why, why I've been like this and what's going on. But… I hate it." She slide down to the kitchen floor, filling miserable, but oddly relieved and relaxed that she had let out some steam.

"Feels good to yell, sometimes, don't it." Kyo said, holding a hand out to her, Tohru nodded and grasped tightly.

"I better finish Dinner." Tohru said, smiling, Kyo smiled back relieved, for the smile had some happiness behind it.

Before he left though he could have sworn her heard Tohru mumble to him or herself he wasn't sure which "I won't let them take you, not without a fight."

He spun around, only to be met with Tohru's humming, he stared at her and he knew she knew about his confinement and the only thought that went threw his head was_, The Bastard told her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru walked to the main house by herself, for Shigure was going to meet her there, so as to not raise suspicions with the boys. Tohru closed her eyes as she came to the front gate, where Shigure and Hatori where waiting, she felt a surge of relief when she saw Hatori, which she found rather ironic since the first she had come to the main house was to meet him and she had been terrify and yet here she was now feeling more relieved to be in his present then Shigure's.

Which is kindof sad, though it makes sense somehow, Tohru thought as she walked threw the main gate in between the two tall men.

Tohru stare at her shoes, trying to stay positive, which was sort of knowing what she knew about the Sohma family. She was both relieved and surprised when she saw Kazuma waiting for them in front of the main house.

"Shishou (Master)." Tohru said smiling up at him, Kazuma bowed to her, smiling back her.

"Tohru-san." Kazuma said bowing to her as Tohru did the same. Then the four of them entered the Main House together, unaware that several eyes where upon them.

"Well, this aren't good." Haru said, staring after the four. Momiji hopped from one foot to the other in horror.

"What if Akito-san it angry at Onee-san." Kisa whimpered. "What if he…." Her small voice trailed off, though Haru, Momiji, Rin and Hiro all knew what she meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo, Yuki." A loud voice yelled, making Kyo almost fall off the roof, and Yuki trip over a tree root on his way to the secret base.

"what." They both bellowed from different direction, Momiji head swivelled around trying to pick who was close and what direction they where in.

"I need to talk to you." He yelled back.

"Go away." Came his response from Kyo, Yuki response was having running back towards the house, wondering what Momiji was yelling, normally he would ignore it but today, there was something about it.

"It's about Tohru." Momiji yelled, not all that amazed to see Kyo jumping from the roof into a tree scrambling down the tree to run at him, reaching him jus as Yuki came into view.

"what about Tohru?" they both asked, now Momiji fretted, he wasn't sure how to tell his two older, stronger cousin that Tohru had gone to the Main House in the company of Shigure, Kazuma and Hatori.

"Tohru is at….." he began

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was alone in Akito's large room (**Author's Note**___ hi, it's me, sorry about this I hate author's note in the middle of a story as much as the next person, but anyway, why am I interrupting, just if your wondering where Tohru is, she's in that big room Akito usually in, you know the one where Akito hurt Hatori's eye and where she talks to people, with the big open sliding doors, well Tohru's there ok. Sorry again_), Akito was sitting with her back to her, looking out into the gardens.

Tohru stared at the frail body, trying to see Akito as a woman and not a man.

"You're stealing them away from me." Akito said, still not looking at her.

"I'm not trying too." Tohru whispered.

"Then why are you trying to break the curse. Why do you hate me so much?" Akito demanded, getting to her feet to stomp over to where Tohru was kneeling to stand in front of her.

"I don't hate you; I just don't like what you're doing and what you're planing to do." Tohru whispered, looking Akito straight in the eye, Akito back away from her slightly.

"You have no say in the matter, do you think your better then me." Akito hissed at her, Tohru open her mouth to deny it.

"Probably." Said a soft, silky voice from outside in the garden, Akito and Tohru's head snapped around to stare a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair.

_She looks just like Akito_, Tohru thought in wonder_, and sounds like her too_. Then the light went on in Tohru's mind, _this must be Akito's mother, Akito's mother, Ren_

Now, Tohru the feeling of unease grew, she had no wished to be here with Akito and her mother having a glaring match. She remembered all the Kureno had told her that day, he could hear his voice "Those two absolutely despise each other."

They seem to hate each other more then Yuki and Kyo hate each other, if that even possible, though they can get along if they so wished. These two, Tohru looked from mother to daughter.

_Oh why can't I be any where else right now_, Tohru thought, closing her eyes.

"So you must be the famous Tohru Honda." Ren said stepping into the room ignoring Akito hiss of fury.

"Uh, yes, I'm Tohru Honda, pleasure to meet you." Tohru started to bow, but Akito grabbed her hair and yanked her to her knees.

"Such a polite, sweet girl, I'm Ren Sohma." Ren purred, stepping close to them, Akito's grip on Tohru's hair loser but still held firm.

"Get away from her." Akito growled, backing away, pulling Tohru with her by her roots.

"Let the poor girl go." Ren said, still coming closer.

"Oh, like you care." Akito growled, still backing away.

"Oh you're right I don't, like I don't care about you or your pathetic Zodiac, I only Care about Akira." Ren said, now standing directly in front of them, Tohru felt herself scowl at Ren's comment about Pathetic Zodiac, _she has no right to call them that_, Tohru thought angrily.

"You know nothing neither of you know anything about us, you will never understand, for you have no part in the Banquet, none at all." Akito screamed at them, letting Tohru's hair go.

"nor, do I want to know, what do I care about your so-called Banquet, like I've told you the bond between you and the other cursed one's is unnatural, and without meaning, there is no love joining you just pain, anger and grief and you are the reason for this suffering, for my suffering, for everyone's suffering, because you cannot let go of your foolish fantasy you've built around your self." Ren laughed hysterically, Akito lunged at her, hr hands wrapping around her slender throat.

Tohru squeaked in horror, scrambling to her feet and ran to the two struggling women.

"No, don't fight." Tohru gasped, trying vainly to pull the two women apart, she felt Akito's gripe on her mother's neck slacked only to feel something hard hit her against her forehead and shattering there. Tohru fell to the ground, clutching the side of her head, blood trickling threw her fingers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mind telling me, why you're dragging me all across town with no explanation, except for muttering "Tohru" and heading of in this direction." Arisa Uotani complained, trying to keep up with her "none" runner friend, but Hana ignored her. They walked up a street, which had trees growing on either side on it. Arisa had a sickening feeling they where being watched.

_This place is creepy_, Arisa thought and almost laugh, she a once non fearful Yankee was creep out by a street.

They came to a gate, which was close (well duh, Arisa thought).

"Sohma." Arisa said reading the sign, "why are we standing outside the Sohma house." Arisa demanded, but she had no answer from her companion, who had a pained look on her face.

"Tohru's hurt." She whispered, her eyes glowing dangerously as she spun around, Arisa turned to see the Prince, Orange- top and Hyper running down the street towards them.

"Uh, what are you doing down here." Yuki asked nervously, as they came to a stop in front of them.

"I want to know the same thing, except she won't tell me." Arisa complained, leaning against the gate, glaring at each of the people standing around her, everyone seemed to know to a degree what was going on, except her and she hated it.

"Tohru's in trouble." Hana said calmly, though her eyes still held their eerie glow.

"Trouble, what sort of trouble." Momiji yelled, before running down the along the wall, Kyo closed behind him; the other glanced at each other and followed.

They soon crashed into Haru, Hiro and Kisa; Rin, on the hand had heard them come stepped wisely back.

"Wow, talk about lossy breaks." Arisa said standing next to Hana, both of whom had stopped before the collision.

"What do you mean trouble?" Momiji wheezed, grasping his side where Hiro had kicked him in their effort to get up. Hana frowned.

"It is hard to say, her waves are conflicted." Hana confessed, trying to figure out where exactly Tohru's waves where coming from, she could sense them but they where being drowned by far great and more powerful hate waves.

"Waves?' Hiro snorted, Hana glanced at him once and Hiro cringed backing away from the strange girl.

"Though it's strange all of you present have strange waves, their the same for each of you but different to the rest of us." Hana said, stilling looking around her before she head off towards the centre building and around the side of it.

"Isn't their any normal Sohma's?" Arisa asked crankily. "then again I guess it would be more scary if we did meet a normal one after this lot." She muttered to Hana, who nodded, before turning her attention to Tohru's waves that where growing ever more frantic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru crawled to her feet, her hand still clasped to her head, wincing.

"Help, help some one please their trying to kill each other." Tohru screamed, her eyes widening as Akito grabbed a knife from behind where the flower vase had been, for now Tohru realised it litter the floor with its shatter pieces.

_Now how did that happen_, she wondered, _oh right Akito hit me with it_, Tohru thought mentally smacking her already throbbing.

"Someone, Hatori, Kureno, Kazuma, Shigure, come quick." She screamed again, wondering why no one was coming. Once again she tried to intervene, only to have her arm sliced at with the knife, digging deep into her arm. Tohru gasped with pained as a foot collided into her stomach, knocking her to the floor again.

The door crashed open and Hatori, Shigure, Kureno, Kazuma and Ayame (he came to visit Hatori had no idea what was going on) came crashing. Their mouths dropped open in horror.

Tohru was crotched on the floor holding a bleed arm; her hair was sticking together with blood from a head wound.

Kazuma ran to Tohru side while Shigure and Kureno pulled Akito and Ren apart.

"Hatori, erase her memories." Akito screamed at him. Shigure blinked in surprised.

_Clearly he wasn't expecting this_, Hatori said, he stared at Akito then to Tohru then back again.

"Erase her memories NOW." Akito still yelled at him, Hatori stared at Tohru who was still crotched on the ground, not moving except for her uninjured hand that was playing with her Zodiac Charms bracelet.

"Ha'ri." Ayame said pleadingly, Hatori stare at him, he knew Ayame was truly thinking of Yuki at the moment, what would this do to Yuki and Kyo and the rest, they needed Tohru. Without her they would.

_Go back to the way it has always been, we will be alone_, he thought closing his eyes.

"Hatori, Now." Akito screamed at him, Hatori groaned as the voice that must be obey swept over him.

He fell to his knees in front of Tohru, Tohru raised her head, tears rolling down her bloody cheeks. He could see where she had been hit with the vase that he was currently kneeling on.

"I'm so sorry Honda-kun." He whispered, but Tohru shook her head.

"It's not your fault it's mind, I couldn't…I couldn't break. I tried so hard but I couldn't do it, I'm so weak, I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you." Tohru sobbed uncontrollably, her hand wrapped itself tightly around her bracelet as Hatori cover her eyes with his hand. She sniffed.

"Say goodbye to everyone for me," she whispered, "tell them I'll miss them."

"I was so close." She sobbed, before a blinding light entered her eyes into her mind, before turning black.

She slumped into Kazuma's lap, tears rolling down her face, her hand still wrapped tightly around her wrist.

**A****uthor's Note:** argh, a cliff hanger, don't kill me, I hate cliff hanger as much as most people do, I wasn't originally going to end it here but it was getting really long, 8 pages, (so far this story is 23 pages, aw man I thought it would be at least thirty, but hey, I'm proud of this), so yeah, did you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing this, because now things get moving, actually no they don't next chapter a talking one, I think (I haven't even started writing it yet, my bad) anyway, I told you there was a lot of point a views to this and a lot of stuff to do within this chapter. I was thinking of having Kyo and Tohru kiss in this chapter, you know with the kitchen scene, but I thought too soon for that. Also I hadn't originally had the others know about Tohru, being in the main house and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to work this, but don't worry I'll figure it out (I always do in the end) so any way review if you like, review if you hate.

See ya, bye, my arms going to fall off I wrote all but the first paragraph today, so be happy.

Next time find out if Tohru has really lost her Memory.


	5. Something's Aren't Meant To Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:** well here's chapter 4, its s bit of a filler chapter yet not, but I like it. Today and yesterday I was painting 6 cabinets to keep play station in at my mum's library, why because my mum volunteered me to help.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Something's aren't **

**Meant to be**

**Forgotten **

It was night and raining heavily over the Sohma houses, the weather seem to be reflecting itself on the mood of the Sohma's.

Kazuma sat beside the small bed that held the still unconscious Tohru Honda. It was decided that he would be the one who was present to welcome the young girl and tell her the false cover up story as to how she had come to be here, at the Sohma main house. Kazuma thought the cover story was an extremely bad, how Tohru had tripped over a rock, knocked her head on the pavement and was knocked unconscious, Kazuma found the story farfetched and had a holes in it, but according to Shigure Tohru tripping over and hitting her head and being knocked out wasn't so farfetched.

But it still left the question about whole the other Zodiac member would react once they found out about Tohru no longer having no memory of them.

She has done so much for them already, helped them heal and accept themselves, Kazuma closed his eye, Kyo.

How was he going to take the news of Tohru memory lose, it would devastate him, he would try to go on with life for he knew Tohru would want him to. But, Kazuma thought, he will have no strength with her having no memory of him, how is he going to survive his confinement. Kazuma shook his head it was no good worry about such things now.

Kazuma sighed heavily, staring at Tohru's face, trying to think of better story to tell the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?"

Shigure cringed as he came face to face with all his younger curse cousins, all of them (even Ritsu) where there inside his house, clearly waiting for his return. He had been afraid of this, but he hadn't expected that he would be interrogated by _ALL_ his younger cousin. Oh sure, he had expected Kyo and Yuki to yell at him and maybe have Momiji and Haru pop over to give him a thrashing, but this was unbelievable.

"Where is she?" Kyo repeated, his eyes changing colours, _not a good sign_, Shigure thought feeling slightly ill.

"Uh well, you see, it's kind of complicated." Shigure said lamely, cringing as the wraith of is cousins started to rain upon him.

"What kind of complicated." Kyo asked suspiciously, he surprisingly hadn't taken a step near Shigure, he just stood there look angry, though Shigure noted there was an almost vacant look in his eyes.

"Well she got in the middle of a fight." Shigure let out, for the look in Kyo's eyes was creeping him out, to no end.

"Got in the middle of whose fight." this time it was Rin speaking, her small hands clamped at her sides, glaring at him fiercely.

"Got between Akito and Ren." Shigure said, watching Rin's face drop with horror, while his other cousins only looked confused.

"Who's Ren?" Hiro asked, looking around blankly, Haru shrugged at him, before glancing at Rin who had now gone white as a sheet.

"is she ok." Momiji asked cautiously, Shigure chewed his lip, he had given away more then he had plan to actually a hell of a lot more, but Kyo was creeping him out, the fact that Kyo hadn't hit him yet, was scarring enough, but the look that Kyo him, was so un-Kyoish that it was far from creepy right to unnatural.

"Who Ren isn't the point, the point is, is Tohru Ok." Yuki asked he was leaning against the wall; he too hadn't strike Shigure yet, another unnatural.

"If you call unconscious ok, then she's kicking." Shigure said and Haru hit him.

"Ok, ok, she is unconscious but that's all I know, Ha'ri won't let me see her." Shigure whined.

"Then why don't you march that your stupid, scheming ass back to the Main House and find out how she is." Kyo and Yuki growled, both moving forward, grabbing Shigure by his collar and practically threw him out the front door.

"Well that was interesting." Shigure said standing out in the rain, with no shoes on, as the front door slammed shut.

"Sigh" _but why me, oh right because Akito won't let them threw the gate if they try to only see Tohru or Tohru at all_. Shigure trudged along, thumbing his cell a phone calling a Taxi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru open her eyes to an unfamiliar room, _where was she?_ She didn't know, what she did know was that she had a pounding headache; she could hardly keep her eyes open, with the pain of it.

She turned her head and stare a grey hair man dozing in the chair beside the bed she was lying in, she frowned, she knew him but where from, she couldn't tell with the room being so dark and the rain falling heavily outside the window.

As if sensing her being awake the man stirred, and stared at in the dim light for moment before leaning over and turning on a lamp on her bedside table. Tohru raised her arm to shield her eyes from the sudden light.

"I apologize." The man said softly, his voice sounded sad, but clear and gentle.

"It's alright." Tohru croaked, her throat felt raw and dry, as if reading her mind the man handed her a glass of water, Tohru smiled weakly, taking the glass carefully, drinking deeply.

"I'm sorry about your accident Honda-Kun, but I am assured by the doctor here that you will make a fine recovery." The man said, Tohru looked at him blurry eyed.

"Who's the doctor? Hatori-san?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuma ran down the corridor to Hatori's office. He had just left a once again sleeping Tohru under the supervision of a trusted maid, before he went to find Hatori and the others, maybe. He hadn't believed his ears when he had first heard Tohru ask if Hatori was the doctor taking care of her, then shortly after that she had started worrying a Kyo and Yuki and the other Sohma's.

He barged into Hatori's office without knocking.

"She remembers." He said to the three men present. (Hatori, Shigure and Ayame). Ayame's eyes went as wide as they could go, his mouth hanging open, Shigure looked surprised then amused, Hatori placed a hand over his eyes and started laughing softly.

"She didn't want to let them going, consciously she might have wanted to, for our sakes, but mentally, she held on to them refusing to let go." He chuckled.

"Tohru-Kun, can remember everything" Ayame asked, starting to grin, Kazuma nodded his head, giving a sigh of relief.

"She's more strong-willed then we imagined." Shigure said grinning broadly at everyone in the room.

"You know some people aren't going to be happy about this." Hatori said looking around him.

"People are like Slinkies." Shigure answered him, out of the blue, everyone looked at him in puzzlement and annoyance, even Ayame looked frustrated with him.

"What _are_ you on about?" Hatori growled at him, but Shigure only kept on grinning.

"People are like Slinkies. Like slinkies, people are basically useless but yet it's fun to watch them fall down stairs." Shigure said, everyone glared at him, except for Ayame who looked mildly interested.

"Did you get that from a famous book?" He asked Shigure.

"Nope, I got it from a T-Shirt." Shigure said dead serious.

"Alright, moving on." Kazuma said, sighing at the two men at their idiocies.

"What do we do?" Hatori asked.

"Well, we'll have to tell Akito-san." Shigure said heaving a sigh before realising that everyone was looking at him.

"What? me." He demanded.

"You sound surprised." Hatori said dryly, "of cause you, you jellyfish."

"But she'll throw something at me." Shigure said pitifully.

"The way your acting, you deserver it." Hatori muttered, Shigure heaved a sigh and trudged out of the room.

The others looked at each other "jellyfish." They muttered at once before looking away to stare at the door waiting for his return.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Well did she throw something at you." Kazuma asked as Shigure slunk back into the room. Hatori and Ayame crossed their fingers that she had.

"No, actually, she seemed to be relieved when I said Tohru could remember us." Shigure said, looking puzzled as if Akito reaction was not the one had been expecting, _probably wasn't_, Kazuma and Hatori thought blankly, feeling rather surprised themselves.

Ayame shrugged, not really caring what Akito thought.

"Well, I for one am glad for now Yuki still has his flower." Ayame said crossing his arms against his chest, glaring almost sternly around the room as if questioning any one to disagree.

_Oh, I wouldn't say that she was Yuki's flower_, Hatori and Kazuma both thought looking in different directions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru sat on her bed staring out her window, at the shining sun that was flooding the fresh green garden outside her room. She had been in this room for three days, more like stuck in this room for three days, with only the odd maid coming into give her food and water and the odd check up from Hatori, who was oddly quiet, and he didn't seem able to look her in the eye.

"Tohru-san?"

Tohru turned around from the window, and grinned at her most frequent (and only) visitor.

"Shishou." Tohru cried happily, bouncing over to him, Kazuma grinned at her, feeling warmth flow through him, with the knowledge that despite everything she was fine.

"Tohru-Kun." Another voice said from the doorway, Tohru turned her head, looking hopeful, though the hope dropped a notch when she saw only Hatori and Shigure coming into the room, but she cover up her disappointment with grinning even more brightly.

"How are you feeling, Honda-kun?" Hatori asked, as she sat down on the bed and watched as he changed the bandages on her head and arm, she frowned, she could kind of understand the head wound, probably from crashing into a wall or something like that, as Kyo always said she was going to knock herself out one day the way she was always in a daze. But the long cut on her arm looked like it was a knife wound but she couldn't remember using a knife. She frown, she couldn't remember much at the moment that had happen the last few days.

"Honda-san, are you alright." Hatori asked her sounding worried, he did look worried too.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I'm fine." Tohru gasped, starting to panic, Hatori smiled at her reassuringly, actually he looked her in the eye for the first time in days, he looked so sad and somehow in awe.

"Tohru-kun." Tohru leaved her head to stare at Shigure questioningly, she didn't like his tone, it was so secretive, yet light and somehow cheerful.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Shigure asked, Kazuma and Hatori both glared at him, Tohru looked from each men, she felt puzzled, yet she felt a twinge of unease and suspicion. Tohru thought for a moment.

"My birthday party." But she know knew more time must have pasted since then.

"Tohru-kun, that was three weeks ago." Shigure said, Tohru nodded and in her minds eye all the pieces fell together, Hatori must have tried to erase her memories, but couldn't or wouldn't, but had to some point that was why she wasn't allowed to see the others or the other her. _And why Hatori can't look me in the eye_, Tohru thought, she was going to have to talk to him, tell him that she didn't blame him for anything.

Tohru lay on her bed, alone and feeling the loneliness that echoed threw out the Main House, threw out the inner Sohma family. She rolled over on to her stomach, trying to remember what had happen over the past few weeks and more importantly what had happen four days ago. She fingered her charm bracelet; she missed them all so much.

"_You're stealing them away from me."_

Tohru sat up abruptly, looking out the window. It was dark and raining outside, and sitting on her window ledge sat out of the rain was a Cat. An Orange Cat!

Tohru swung her legs over the side of the bed, and pattered to the window.

"Kyo" she whispered, opening the window cautiously, the Cat moved letting her open the window wide. It purred at her rubbing it face against her outstretch hand, the hand with her charm bracelet on it.

"You're such a pretty cat." She mumbled, picking it up and walking to her bed, sitting on it and fingering it neck, feeling for a collar. There was none.

"Now you stay at the end of the bed and don't shed or we'll both be in trouble." Tohru said to the Cat as it watched her close the window and curl back into bed, it's brilliant ruby eyes fix on her faces as she started to fall asleep again.

After a time it crept up and curl up next her, head under her chin, Tohru smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around it.

"_You're stealing them away from me."_

"_I'm not trying too."_

"_Then why are you trying to break the curse. Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't hate you, I just don't like what you're doing and planing to do."_

"_You have no say in the matter, do you think your better then me."_

"_nor, do I want to know, what do I care about your so-called Banquet, like I've told you the bond between you and the other cursed one's is unnatural, and without meaning, there is no love joining you just pain, anger and grief and you are the reason for this suffering, for my suffering, for everyone's suffering, because you cannot let go of your foolish fantasy you've built around your self."_

"_Hatori, Erase her memories, NOW."_

Tohru grumbled as the memories of that day flew back to her but in the mongst all this chaos a voice whispered. _"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"_ Tohru frowned and rolled over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori sat in his personal office, looking over notes and such, though not really concentrating on what he was reading and looking at.

"Hatori-san." Hatori almost jumped out of his skin as a small voice suddenly called to him, Hatori looked around to see Tohru standing by the door, looking out on to his open veranda, Hatori had no idea how long she had been standing there.

"Honda-san, what are you doing up?" Hatori asked the girl, getting up out of his chair and walking to her side, Tohru blinked up at him as he reached her.

"You tried to erase my memories, didn't you." She asked in that same quiet tone, Hatori close his eyes, he knew this was going to come up sooner or later, but it was far to soon for him, though he did note there was no blame in her voice, just sadness, a whole lot of sadness.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his head low, not looking at her he returned to his desk, sinking into his chair, Tohru follow him sitting down in the same spot she had the first time she had some to the main house all that time ago.

"It's not your fault, you were ordered to do it. but I guess in away this is where you say 'told you so.'" Tohru said, looking out into the garden taking in the scene. They where silent for awhile, just starring out into the garden, taking in the brilliantness of it.

"It wasn't your fault you could erase my memory, it was mine, I didn't want you to, so I didn't let you, I fought, I didn't want to forget, I wanted to remember. I guess I was being selfish, but I don't think any memory is worth forgetting." Tohru said her voice sad and thick. Hatori stare at the girl, who was still starring out away past the garden, past the sky into a place Hatori had never been.

"Tohru, how much do you know." He asked, holding his breath, hoping she would say not much, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Tohru was silent for a while.

"a lot." She mumbled, and glanced around at him, her face serious and drawn, her eyes echoed the sadness that almost paralleled that of a member of the Zodiac.

They where silent again, looking out once more at the scenery.

"Hatori." Tohru said, looking around at him again, Hatori stare at her, never had he heard that tone of voice from her, it was sad yet it was one that demanded an answer.

"Hatori when you think of Kyo and his True From and Confinement when you look into your heart about it does knowing that he suffers more then you make you feel better about the curse." Tohru asked, there was no blame in her voice but her face and eyes had hardened. Hatori stared at her thinking, _that bastard, that Jellyfish bastard told her_.

"well." Tohru asked.

"when I was younger and didn't know Kyo well, yes I did feel better that the Cat suffered more then the rest of the Zodiac, that he suffered to make us feel better, but once I started to get to know Kyo I founded little joy in this knowledge." He said truthfully, he watched Tohru's eyes soften and she smiled.

"Hatori-san, I would like to go home." Tohru said, getting up as the rain started once more.

"I'll let you go home in two days, I promise." Hatori said, getting up and two walked to the corridors to Tohru's room, Hatori was amused that Tohru had even been able to find her way around the building let alone his personal office that was somewhat tucked away from the rest of the building.

"Oh yeah, Hatori-san." Tohru's now cheerful voice broke threw his thoughts; he looked down at her smiling face.

"Last night during the storm, an orange Cat came to visit me, but this morning when I woke up it was gone and the window was open." Tohru said, as they came to her room, Hatori frowned.

"There aren't any Cat's around the Main House certainly not Orange ones." Hatori said, watching slightly guiltily as Tohru's face dropped.

"Maybe you were dreaming." He said gentle, but Tohru shook her head.

"No I wasn't because I closed my window last night, because of the rain, but this morning it was open." Tohru argued, Hatori shrugged then grinned.

"Did you remember to close it again." he asked, as the rain grew steadily louder, Tohru made yelping sound and dived into her room, closing her window, though her window sill, curtains, wall and floor below her window were already wet. Hatori rolled his eyes, chuckling, though Tohru had changed a great deal since he first met her, she had changed that much.

**

* * *

** see very boring in some ways, and see Tohru didn't lose her memory, when I was reading the Manga (still am.), I thought that even if Hatori tried to erase her memories, he wouldn't be able to because she wouldn't want to lose her memory, cause think about it all the people his suppressed memories for have all wanted to get rid of the memories to a degree, but Tohru doesn't want to forget, so yeah that's my argument for this chapter. Chapter 5 will be up soon, depending on the reviews I get, kidding…sort of. Chapter 5; be warned, it's really just a filler and a Tohru/Kyo chapter for fans, so yeah. (oh gosh, this chapter was only 6 pages long, I'm losing my touch, it was actually going to be longer, chapter 5 and 4 where going to be one big long chapter, but as you can see I decided against it.) 


	6. Sometimes its Best to Speak you're Mind

**Author's Note:** Hi guy's Chapter 5 and I'm proud. Ok, warning to all those people who have not read up to or past volumes 15 might find spoilers here, I've tried to down size the spoilers for those people, but I had to have some spoilers or this chapter won't work and it might as well not be here. But don't worry I will warn people when spoilers are up, okey dokey then.

Oh yeah one more thing, if you go to my Profile (or you've been there) you see that this story is going to be written in parts and this is half way threw part one, I haven't started part 2, hell I haven't finished part 1, but anyway I will only put part 2 up if enough people are interested and want to read it, so when I finish part 1, which will be either chapter 8 or 9, give or take a chapter, I have no idea how long this is going to be since I actually have been down sizing chapters since I add heaps more then I originally thought up, but hey shoot me if changed my own story. Anyway when I finish this part I'll tell you and you guys can tell me if you want part 2, if you like I'll give you a preview to it if you want one. For more information go to my profile, thanks now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning LOOOONG chapter ahead (eight pages)

**Disclaimer:** I keep forgetting to do this, Sorry. I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did it would not nearly be as good as how Natsuki Takaya wrote it (drew it)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sometimes it's Best **

**To Speak **

**You're Mind**

Hatori was true to his promise and Tohru was allowed to go home, two days later with Shigure and Ayame as escorts. She had no idea that nearly all the other cursed Zodiac had been camping out at Shigure's waiting for her return, nor did she know that Shigure hadn't told them that she was coming home that day, and for that the next thing she knew after she had stepped threw the front door was she heard her name being screamed and then she was flat on her back with a Rabbit, a Sheep and a shacking Monkey sitting on her stomach and Kisa arms around her neck.

"Hi." Tohru gagged weakly, for the wind had been knocked out of her and Kisa grip was rather strangling.

"Get off her you little Brats." Kyo bellowed, dragging the rabbit, the sheep and the monkey off her.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me please world for knocking Tohru-kun over, I'm sorry, I'M SO SORRY." Ritsu shrieked, running around madly, which looked kind of funny being that he was in Monkey form still.

"Tohru, you ok." Momiji asked, hoping into her arms once she had regained some balance.

"Who me, I'm fine." Tohru said brightly, hugging Momiji close.

"You don't look it to me." Hiro grumbled, he had reverted back to human form and was already dressed. Tohru laughed weakly as she fingered the bandaged around her head.

"I got in the way of a flying vase, my fault really; I should have stayed out of it." Tohru said shrugging, she didn't mention she had also been in the way of a knife too, but she felt that the Sohma's didn't need to know that.

She sat and listen and watched the Sohma's, smiling at the fact that how much they had grown; Yuki was listening to Ayame with half an ear. Kyo wasn't fighting off Kagura as much, nothing was yet broken. The whole atmosphere was well, it seemed warmer not as tense as it once had been.

"I'll start making dinner." Tohru said, getting up, to her surprise Rin got up too and followed her to the kitchen.

"So are you ok." Rin asked, her head was turned away as if embarrassed that she cared about Tohru. Tohru tilted her head and smiled.

"I could have been hurt a lot worst but I wasn't, so I was lucky." Tohru said simply, Rin looked her in the eye and nodded and the two started to work together to create a meal for such a large group.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru sat on top of the roof starring into space. All the Sohma's that didn't live there had gone home after dinner and Kyo, Yuki and Shigure had all disappeared somewhere after seeing that she was alright to do as she wished.

She had hoped to find Kyo on the roof and had been surprised when she hadn't found him there. She lay her head on her arms, that where wrapped tightly around her legs. She was lonely, but she wanted to be alone.

Unbeknown to her an orange cat was watching her from the tree tops, its eyes sad and lonely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honda-san."

Tohru jumped as Yuki voice suddenly broke threw her train of thought. She had been home a week and things had finally fallen back into routine again. Her first day of school she had been interrogated by Uo and Hana, demanding to know why she had been at the Sohma's main house, how come they hadn't been able to see her and what had happen to her head.

"I tripped in the gardens and I had to stay in the Main House for medical treatment and the reason you couldn't visit me because the Sohma's are a family that keep to themselves, their a very private family and the reason I was there in the first place was to talk to the Head of the Family about how much longer I'm going to stay at Shigure-san's." Tohru said calmly, if Yuki and Kyo didn't know their family better or Tohru for that matter they would have found themselves believing her, her face was so honest and true, it almost seem as if she really was telling the truth. Out of her to friends Uo seemed the most confused and the one who believed Tohru's story the most for she had no reason not trust Tohru's word. Hana on the other hand knew Tohru wasn't telling the truth, well not all the truth, she was twisting it to protect the Sohma's, Hana could sense Tohru's waves they were truly conflicted, she could feel the sense of hate Tohru felt for herself for lying to everyone she cared about, and the self doubt that she would be of no help to anyone and Hana could sense the strongest emotion Tohru had ever submitted; Fear, the fear of being alone, all alone with no one left. The fear was eating her way more then the self doubt and self hatred. Hana sensed guilt also though she could sort of understand where this guilt was coming from and why she held it so close her heart. She looked from Tohru to Kyo; they both shared the same sort of guilt over the same person and each other.

Now it was the weekend and Tohru was trying to think of something productive to do, since all the cleaning was done, dinner was far off and both Kyo and Shigure had disappeared.

"Honda-san I'm going over to Manabe's girlfriend's house for dinner so I won't be home until late, knowing Manabe he won't let me out the door until after 12." Yuki muttered the last bit under his breath.

"Ok." Tohru said brightly, she was so happy Yuki had friends, though he didn't really call Manabe a friend but the two seemed to have some sort of friendship going for them.

The two stood there for a moment thinking, Yuki stared a Tohru, she had changed a lot since they first met, she seem so sad but not because of him, which he was thankful for, or the Zodiac, she just seemed to have a lot on her mind, _and she'll figure it out, without my hel_p. He thought somewhat sadly, he wanted to help but knew he wasn't the man she needed to help her; all he could do was be there for her and be her friend and give her a friend's support and he knew somehow he did help her in a weird way.

"Well, I'm going to a Student Council meeting soon, so if you need anything you know where I am." Yuki said, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, yeah the Stupid Cat is on the roof if you want to know, I think he'll be here all day." Yuki said, not looking around at her, knowing she got his hint that Kyo was around if she wanted to talk to some one.

Tohru smiled gratefully as Yuki disappeared upstairs, she went out and placed the washing on the line before heading for the roof.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**Author's Note:** _Hi guy's, sorry for interrupting the story, but I don't want any angry reads who complain because I put some Spoilers in this chapter and I didn't warn them where they are, so I am warning you here after this point there are spoilers for volumes 11, 15, 16, big ones for 17, 18, and 20, though with twenty the aren't some much spoilers of it, just used a bit of the conversation between Kyo and Tohru from it and stuff like that. Why am I telling you here, I dunno, anyway enjoy and don't get cranky about finding something out you didn't what to and go blaming me that I didn't warn you. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read and then please review, thanks._)

**SPOILER ALERT**

"Kyo?" Tohru called, from the top of the ladder, Kyo was lying on his back clearly not with it, for he almost fell off the roof when hearing her voice.

"Why must you always sneak up on me?" he demanded getting to his feet, walking to the ladder and helped her up on to the roof, holding her hand tightly as they walked to their usual places on the roof. Tohru heart pounded at his touch and at the tightness that he held her hand.

The two sat there in silence, watching the building clouds over the town and mountains.

"So, what happen?" Kyo asked, after a time, Tohru blinked at him.

"Huh?" Tohru asked clueless as to what he was getting at, he rolled his ruby eyes.

"What happen between you and Akito and that Ren person?" Kyo asked, his eyes glowing with curiosity and anger.

"Nothing, I already told you what happen as has Shigure-san." Tohru mumbled her hung low that it touched the top of her knees.

"Yeah, but you two only told us the cliff notes version, what's the full story?" Kyo asked, bending his head and trying to dig his fingers under her chin to bring her head up, but Tohru kept her head stubbornly down.

"If I didn't know better I would have said you were born in the Year of the Ox for being so stubborn." Kyo grumbled, trying to make her laugh or at least look up at him, but she still kept her head down.

"You did promise you know." Kyo tried to do the guilt thing, which still didn't work, so he gave up on, that to another thing that was bothering him.

"How long have you known I was going to be confined?" Kyo asked, this had been bothering him ever since he had first twinged she knew about his confinement, when she had yelled out in the "Sorta Cinderella" play way back at Cultural Festival at the end of last year. He closed his eyes at memory of her yelling _"Wait…that would make me very…" _And then she had trailed off before gasping and spluttering her usual apology and the play had gone on but for the rest of it she had her hand clamped over her mouth, looking sad.

Tohru jumped slightly at his question and looked up into his eyes, she chopped her lower lip and looked away.

"Since the Summer House." She whispered her voice soft and barely a whispered. "Akito-san told me, that what she was telling me when she was talking to me out the front, along with her being the God of the Zodiac, the master of your souls," Tohru snorted at that point, before continuing, not noticing the stunned look on Kyo's face, "and that everyone would return to the Main House for a never ending Banquet and that I would not be invited and that I shouldn't get conceited and think I can save you and Yuki-kun and the rest from the curse, because you were all destine for this fate and that all of you will remain at her side, to be together forever, until you all die." Her fingers curled into fist, as remember Akito's voice telling her all this, then she remembered Akito's voice from a week and a half ago.

"_You're stealing them away from me."_

"_I'm not trying too."_

"_Then why are you trying to break the curse. Why do you hate me so much?"_

"_I don't hate you, I just don't like what you're doing and planing to do."_

"_You have no say in the matter, do you think your better then me."_

She had sound, so sad and weak and lonely, her eyes filled with such despair, it was hard to believe that she had been the same person from the Summer House.

Tohru glanced at Kyo, whose eyes where as wide as she had ever seen them, she had thought he would be that shocked by what she had told him, it wasn't that big a news since he probably knew all of it before, maybe he was surprised at how much Akito had told her and how much she remembered. Tohru stared at Kyo questioningly.

"Why did you call Akito a SHE?" Kyo asked cautiously, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"Because she is a she." Tohru said without thinking, before clapping her hands to her mouth, he didn't know, come to think about not many knew, not only was she probably the first outsider to know about the curse and about Akito femineity but probably one of the few on the inside who knew about Akito being a girl.

Kyo eyes open even wider and his mouth hung open in disbelieve.

"Are…are you sure." He stuttered, trying to get his mind around the concept of Akito being a female.

"Yes, I'm sure, Kureno told me so I'm pretty sure it's true." Tohru said shrugging as Kyo started gagging again.

"So Akito's a girl, and…and…and when the hell have you met Kureno." Kyo demanded, choking when Tohru held up four fingers to show how many times she had met him.

"You have to be kidding me." Kyo gagged, "I haven't even met him many more times then you have and that's over my whole life, you've met him four times over little less then a year ." Tohru stared at him blankly, clearly unsure what he was on about.

"When and why have you met him?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, as if to brush away his confusion.

"Well the first time was at the Summer House, when Akito was talking to me, you know about all that I've already told you. Anyway, yeah I met him then and then…" she stopped and glanced at Kyo and held out her hand with her pinkie out stretched, Kyo blinked at from her pinkie to her face.

"What I'm going to tell you and all that already told you stays on this roof alright." She said firmly, Kyo was slightly creep out by her firmness of her voice and the seriousness of her face, _where had the ditz, clumsy, ever smiling girl gone_, Kyo's mind howled, but he want to see how far he could get her to getting angry with him, he wasn't sure why he wanted her mad at him but he did.

"The other should know this." He snapped at her, making her jump.

"No." Tohru snapped back, it wasn't much of a snap but it was impressive considering it had come from her.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

Yuki stepped out the front door to hear Kyo yelling something that sounded like "YES" followed by Tohru yelling "NO". Yuki ran down the road to get a clear view of the roof where Kyo and Tohru where sitting next to each other yelling at one another, loudly.

"I feel like the Son witnessing his mother first fight with her boyfriend." Yuki mumbled, before feeling both horrify by this thought and disgusted, though in his own guilty way he was amused at seeing Tohru yelling, and yelling at Kyo was a bonus.

_He certainly knows how to stir up her emotions_, Yuki thought, not sure if this was a good or bad thing, though he guessed only time would tell.

He walked off; grinning at the distinct sound of Kyo and Tohru's yelling voices, even from the road.

"Fine, I promise." He said linking pinkies with Tohru. Tohru sighed with relief.

"ok, I met him again because he met Uo and Uo wanted to see him again but she didn't know he was a Sohma so I snuck over the Main House to see if the Kureno she had met was the same Kureno I had met and he was so I told him she wanted to see him, but he couldn't or wouldn't see her again, so I gave him a note with her address on it and such so just in case he changed his mind." She stopped and took a deep breath, and glanced at Kyo surprised to see how interested he was at hearing her tell thing about his own family, she smiled at him weakly before continuing, "the third time I met with him was when he told me, about Akito-san being a girl and that he…I mean his…" she took another deep breath. "thathiscursehadbeenlifted." She gasped out, Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"What, do I get a translation to that?" He asked, Tohru sighed and tried again.

"You know you said that Kureno doesn't really hang around with you and the other Zodiac," Kyo nodded his head, "well that's because his curse has been lifted and has been for sometime know, he wasn't much older then us when it was lifted." Tohru stared at the sky, watching the birds soar and dive, singing to each other, Tohru smiled sadly as she remembered the look on Kureno face when the sparrows had flown away from him when he had come to talk to her.

"His curse has been lifted." Kyo asked, feeling a sense of understanding, the disconnection to him that all the Zodiac felt towards him, Kyo now understood why, and wondered how come none of the others had not thought of that maybe he was no longer cursed. Tohru nodded her head.

"the curse it weak, that's why Hatori turns into a Seahorse instead of a dragon, Kureno doesn't know why his curse was lifted but once it had Akito knew immediately and panic, threatening that she would kill Kureno if anyone came near him, then she begged him to always stay by her side, never leaving and Kureno has because he couldn't abandon a girl in tears." Tohru sighed sadly, Kyo sighed also though it was to hind him muttering "stupid bastard."

"So how many people know Akito is a girl and if she is a girl why does she act like a guy. Oh damn that means I've hit a girl and that I've been beaten by a Girl." He grumbled the last bit more to himself then to Tohru, who chose to ignore it.

"well, the people who know Akito is a girl are, all the Zodiac who where born before her, except for Ritsu because he was to young, but apparently, Shigure-san, Ayame-san, Hatori-san and Kureno all had a dream the day Ren-san was expecting Akito, they knew Ren-san was having Akito before Ren-san did, anyway, they had a dream of someone calling to them saying "wait for me, wait for me" and with hearing that voice, they in their on way called back, but Kureno said that it was a monster that was calling back, to the God. That voice of the monster is always telling them not betray Akito-san." Kyo nodded, he knew that Voice, but he felt strange that Tohru also knew of that Voice too.

"but once Kureno was free of the curse he started to see the bond between the Zodiac and God was unnatural and hi perspective of the world broaden, and though he was sad he could no longer soar the skies he was happy also, for he was free. And that's Kureno, he's free, but he stays with Akito on his on choice and he will not see Uo for it is his own choice too." Tohru said sadly, thinking how sad both he and Uo where about not seeing each other.

"So the Ren person who you got into a fight with is Akito's mother." Kyo asked, Tohru nodded

"Yeah, but they don't get along, they absolutely loath each other." Tohru said, remembering the way the two had acted back in Akito's room.

"Like I loath Yuki." Kyo mumbled to himself.

"You don't loath Yuki." Tohru said, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, resting her head on to her knees, her face turned away from him.

"Yes, I do." Kyo yelled, "I hate him, it's all his fault for everything."

"Yes, you hate him, but you don't loath him, well not the way Akito loathes her mother. Those two absolutely despise each other; they can't be in the same room without trying to kill each other. You and Yuki are different, you two have been brought up to hate each other and because you have the Cat and the Rat spirits within you, but you two only fight and argue, you don't try to kill each other, you two can actually get along if you two aren't reminded that you are suppose to hate each other." Tohru said, closing her eyes she felt sad and happy that Yuki and Kyo could get along even if they didn't like each other, but somehow she had the feeling that if things had been different, if they weren't cursed the two might have been friends, but then again if there had been no curse would they have turned out the way they had, or would they be different, _I guess that will be one of life's little questions that will never be answered_, she thought sadly,_ but at least things are improving for all the Zodiac in some ways, well I hope they are._

"Ok." Kyo said calming down, he thought over what Tohru had said and realised that it was true what she said. He smiled at Tohru's hunched form and placed his hand on her shoulder, Tohru looked up surprised.

"And why does Akito act like a guy." Kyo asked gently.

"Because her mother said so, from the moment Akito was born she was raised a boy." Tohru muttered.

"Why does Akito hate her mother?"

"Because apparent Akito-san closer to her father then to her mother and so was Ren-san care for her husband more then her child, also Ren-san said that the bond between Akito-san and the Zodiac is a mistake and unnatural, that it wasn't the real thing, that's why Akito, who has come to rely on the bond between her and the Zodiac, loathes Ren-san even more for saying that. It's all very complicated." Tohru sighed, shaking her head, "I don't fully understand it and I don't know all of it, but I've met her twice though I didn't really see her the first time, because I hide because I thought she was Akito-san, they really look and sound alike, it's rather uncanny really." Tohru said, shrugging, she glanced at Kyo who had gone silent staring out over the trees.

"Why must you always stick your nose where you're going to get yourself in trouble?" Kyo asked sighing, shaking his head, before looking at her.

"Why must you do thing that get you hurt?" he asked, reaching out and touched the bandaged on her forehead.

"Because I want to break the curse, I am going to break the curse." Her hands curled into fists, her voice filled with determination.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want them to take you away, I want to break the curse because I'm selfish, I want you to be free so that you can be happy and that you won't have to leave me behind." Tohru whispered her head hanging down low. "And," her voice grew even softer, "because I love you." Kyo eyes widen in disbelieve not sure that he heard her right.

"What." He demanded softly, Tohru lifted her head slowly looking him in the eyes, clearing her throat.

"I love you." She mumbled, her eyes never leaving his face. Kyo forced himself to look away.

"Don't say stuff likes that, you don't love me, no one loves the cat." He growled, not looking at the hurt, confused look on Tohru's face.

"But I do." She whispered.

"Well, you shouldn't, you'll only get hurt." He snapped at her, his voice creaking as his misery came threw.

"Why." Tohru demanded, placing her hands on to his face forcing him to look at her. Kyo tried to ignore the warm, soft touch of her hands on his face.

"Because I let her die." He yelled at her, Tohru blinked, but she didn't take her hands from his face.

"I killed her, I saw the car and I did nothing. I was coward, I was afraid that if I grabbed her, I would turn into a Cat." He yelled at her, he felt all the anger and grief building up in him ready to explode.

"Who, Kyo-kun." Tohru whispered, she had no clue who he was yelling about. Kyo lower his head, ashamed, he wanted to brush her hands away from his face, but he could himself to do so.

"Your mother, I knew her and she was kind to me and I let her die, I watched her die, I saw the car, but I did nothing, I didn't help her, she said "I will never forgive you." and I don't deserver to be forgiven, I don't want to be forgiven." Kyo said, pulling away from Tohru.

"How can I be forgiven when I can't even forgive myself. You can't love me because I don't deserve it, I deserve to be confined for what I did, I killed my own mother and I've killed yours, I'm a murderer, that's what the cat is, a Murderer, who lives on the suffering and death of others, I deserve to die." Kyo said jumping to his feet.

"No, no you not a murderer, you did nothing wrong, you don't deserve to die." Tohru yelled at him, getting to her own feet.

"I am." He yelled back.

"Your not, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't any ones fault, sometimes these things happen." Tohru yelled back, tears rolling down her face

"It was my fault, your mother said, she would never forgive me, nor should you." Kyo snapped, feeling as if he's heart would break.

"I can't believe my mother would say that, such a thing like that to you." Tohru said, she scowled past him, up at the sky.

"Then I'll have to go against her." Tohru cried, meeting him in the eyes, tears rolling down her face. "Because I really do love you, why can't you understand that?" She yelled, more tears flowing, she looked both angry and sad.

"it's a disillusion, Tohru, your love for me, it's just an illusion that was built up from pity and guilt, that's all it is." And with that he turned a way and started to run across the roof towards the ladder.

Tohru blinked, feeling as if her whole world was crashing down around her, before she started to run after him, but, she unlike Kyo was not a balanced and surefooted as him.

One moment she was upright the next thing she new her barefoot had slipped of the roof palling and she rolling off the roof.

"Kyo." She screamed before falling off the side of the roof.

**

* * *

** Hi, don't kill me because of the cliff-hanger it was originally it was going to be more to this chapter, and there will be, just in the _next_ chapter. This chapter turned out much longer then I planed it to, my typing fingers ran way with me again, since I had a bit of a writers block with this chapter, sorry for the Spoilers I did warn you when they started, just so you know pretty much all I put in this chapter Spoiler wise was all from memory, I've gone of the whole thing with my volumes and fixed up little pieces, but yeah pretty much all the Spoilers in this came from my memory, rather then the volumes, which I proud of though I'm not sure why but I am, so there. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did once I finally got typing, slow week is my excuse and I'm sticking to it, and I will yell to myself "THE HORRIBLE CHAPTER DONE." Yeah this chapter was really hard to write for some reason or other, I didn't know how exactly I want to write this so it took awhile to plot this out, just so you know I wrote this whole chapter today, cause I knew if I stopped it would take me awhile to finish it, in all it took over 4 hours to write this chapter, so there, I'm proud of that, cause that a hell of a feat for me! See ya next time, be safe. 

Oh yeah, could you please review this chapter, since it cause me over a week and four hours of pain and suffering, Thank you.


	7. Something Words Can't Explain

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, chapter 6, up and going, but first I want to apologize for my spelling and Grammar mistakes and so on, I know made grammar can ruin a good story, not saying my stories good, but anyway, I'm Dyslexic, that means (for those of you who don't know) an extreme difficulty in learning to read. Well as you can see I can read, but I'm still am getting better slowly, but surely, well I hope I am, cause it would suck if I wasn't, so if you could actually point out where my grammar gets you know, a little shaky and not very good, thanks I'll be really grateful if you did.

Anyway, Warning about this chapter, it's a Kyo/Tohru fluff chapter, I tried to keep it to a medium, but yeah, there is some fluff at the end, ok.

**Chapter 6**

**Something words**

**Can't explain**

"Kyo."

Kyo spun around to see Tohru lose her footing and fall, fall off the roof. He moved faster then he ever moved before in his life, he slid down the panelling, bending down and grasping Tohru's wrist, the one with her charm bracelet.

Tohru wondered when she was going to hit the ground or had she already, she wasn't sure, but she had a strangest feeling of floating, no not floating, freefall, not freefall either, feeling of, well, hanging. Something was making her charm bracelet dig into her wrist. What was it that wasn't letting her go, maybe her charm bracelet had caught the gut or something, but really she didn't care, she wanted to find Kyo, her heart was breaking, but not because of him, more because she forced her feelings upon him and…and… _and now I've ruined everything,_ she sobbed silently, he wasn't going to forgive her, not after this, he would hate her forever and a day. She could almost hear his voice yelling at her, for being so stupid.

"Give me you hand, you stupid Moron." Kyo bellowed, he was terrified that he was going to lose his grip on her wrist any moment and needed her to respond to him so that he could pull her up.

Tohru raised her head and stared into Kyo's bright, terrified eyes, sweat was trickling down his face, his arms shaking horribly, he was afraid for her, Tohru realised.

"Kyo." She whispered.

"Tohru, give me your hand, please, I can't drop you ok, I won't survive if anything happens to you." He gasped his grip on her wrist slipping.

"Tohru." He begged yelling with panic; Tohru threw her arm up, trying to grasp his outstretched hand. Tohru was amazed at how he was not sliding off the roof. The first few times their hands missed, but finally, Kyo was holding both Tohru's hands tightly in his.

"Tohru, I need to use one of my hands to get a grip of the roof to pull you up, so when I tell you too, I want you place your right hand and take hold my right wrist, ok." Tohru nodded.

"Ok, NOW" Tohru grabbed his right wrist and Kyo swung his left arms behind and started to pull himself up the side of the roof. Tohru grasped hold of the gutter and dragged herself up on to the roof, gasping and sobbing, as she glanced down and seeing how far down the ground really was, she felt rather faint.

"Hey, hey don't you dare go fainting on me." Kyo growled, but before she could answer, Kyo grabbed her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, before transforming into a cat.

Tohru bent her head over the orange Cat, rubbing her face into his soft fur, her whole body shook and trembled as did Kyo, in his Cat form, one moment hesitation, one moment more and he would have lost her forever, Kyo closed his eyes at the thought, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. So they sat like this until it got dark and rain started fall heavily down on to the roof.

Tohru and Kyo (he had transformed back into his human form when the rain started and was dressed again pretty quickly.) headed cautiously across the roof, Kyo wrapped an arm around Tohru waist to balance her; he went down the ladder first and helped the still trembling Tohru down it.

It was only when they walked into the Kitchen did Kyo remember the reason why she had almost fallen to her death, and cursed himself; he was a real jerk, a self centre, Bastard. He hated himself more then ever.

"Tohru." He said as Tohru came back with towels, she blinked at him for a moment confused, before she too remembered everything that had gone on between them on the roof, her body shook nervously.

"Tohru, I was lying when about saying that it was a disillusion, cause it's not, cause…" he trailed of weakly, starring down at his bare feet feeling miserable.

Tohru walked to him holding out a towel for him, she felt confused and muddled up inside, she had confessed her feelings to Kyo and then had him tell her love for him was a disillusion and then she fell of the roof. Her life was truly muddled up.

Kyo took a towel and stared at it for a moment, before grabbing Tohru as she turned away from him, put the two towels between them, pulled her into his chest, burying his face into her hair. Tohru felt as if her heart had stopped, what…what was going on, hadn't he rejected her feelings. Tohru founded she didn't care at the moment and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought I had lost you, if I had I would have died." Kyo whispered, feeling tears rolling down his face, Tohru lifted her head and stared up at him, her eyes searching, Kyo could take it any more and bent down and kissed her, Tohru blinked, huh, was all that went threw her brain before she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

(**Author's Note:**_ yeah, I know not as romantic as in the Manga, which was so sweet. Sorry, I'll get lost, bye_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were strange for both Kyo and Tohru; they weren't sure what to do with each other. They went extremely strange when they met in the door way, were there wasn't much room, and they went all red in the face and stuttering when the other was around. Yuki watched the whole thing, as he had always done with an observers eye and also the eye of embarrassed son, who wanted nothing to do with the whole thing, yet he found himself as usual right in the middle of it. Shigure found the whole the display of new found shyness rather amusing and kept trying to place the two into embarrassing situation.

"You really are a bastard." Yuki said, as he unlocked the kitchen door, for Kyo and Tohru had been locked in there for several hours by Shigure.

"Oh, it was only a little fun." Complained Shigure, as both Kyo and Yuki knocked him to the floor, while Tohru remained in the Kitchen finishing the dinner she had started and ignoring the whole fight as she had learn to do, knowing there was really nothing she could to stop Kyo and Yuki beating Shigure to a pulp.

To their surprise Momiji, Haru, Rin and Kazuma came over for well, correction to Tohru's and Kyo surprise since they didn't hear the plans being that they had been locked in the Kitchen, something Shigure told the other sniggering, strangely enough the other found this also rather funny. Being locked in a Kitchen with the person that he had strong feelings for and wasn't actually allowed to be with and had Kissed only a matter of three days ago and, for a over 4 hours had been stuck in room together and then be laugh at after wards, was more then Kyo could take so after saying a cranky "Hello" to Kazuma, he stomped off to the roof until dinner was made and ready to eat, and only then did he come down for it he gave everyone silent treatment.

After dinner, Kyo went back to the roof again and Yuki, Momiji and Haru played Dia Hin Min (Rich Man, Poor Man), while Tohru and Rin watched, Kazuma and Shigure where talking about something that, none of the others could hear.

After a time Tohru got slightly, bored, which she ashamed to be, since she was with people she care about, but that didn't stop her being bored, it wasn't like the usual times they played, where Uo and Kyo would end up yelling, insults at each other from across the table, truth being it was too quiet.

Rin tab her on the shoulder, rolling her eyes at the boys and the two girls headed for Tohru's bedroom.

Tohru sat on the floor crossed legged and Rin sat at the end of her bed.

"So come on spill already, what happen." Rin determined, Tohru sighed, two interrogations in less then four days, on the same subject was torture, but she told Rin everything she had told Kyo, plus some about what she had learned about the Cat. And then she asked what Shigure had told her and what she had asked Hatori when she was still recovering.

"Isuzu-san when you think of Kyo-kun and his True From and Confinement when you look into your heart about it does knowing that he suffers more then you makes you feel better about the curse." Rin blinked at her, the younger girls face was deadly serious, she almost looked like a completely different person.

"I feel both happy and sad at his suffering." Rin said truthfully, Tohru's head dropped, Rin dropped to her knees beside her, putting her arm hesitantly around Tohru's shoulders.

"Tohru, I feel this way towards the Cat, not Kyo." Rin said softly and hugging Tohru tightly, this girl was trying so hard to help them, and she had only known them for little less then two years while other who had known about them for all their lives, turned a blind eyes towards them. Tohru had grown over the past few mouths, Rin realised feeling both sad and pleased at this fact.

"So any thing else, you want off your chest?" Rin asked, Tohru stared at her nervously.

"Ah, I…Hatori-san tried to erase my memories." Rin's face froze, her hands curling into fists.

"He tried to _WHAT_?" Rin asked her voice soft and deadly.

"Akito told him to do it, he had to, ha had no choice." Tohru defended, Rin calmed down a little after hearing this, for she understood that he really hadn't had a choices.

"So Akito's a girl/" Rin mumbled, trying to get her head around this new unexpected fact. Tohru nodded her head.

"In a really strange way that makes sense, I don't know how or why it makes sense but it does." Rin said sighing heavily, the two girls fell silent, deep in thought until Haru knocked on Tohru's door, coming to tell them that they we're going. To all of their surprise, before leaving Rin hugged Tohru tightly, whispering in her ear "not to give up, but to take a break once and awhile or she would end up as twisted as them."

Tohru had laughed at that and silently wondered if those word had come to late, had she already become twisted, with all the information she had to carry and all the ways she had found it all out. Tohru sighed, maybe she should wait until the next day to worry if she was twisted or not.

Hopping into bed feeling the weight of sleep upon her, she close her eyes, dreaming of a Banquet with a God and where twelve types of animals were invited while one was left behind, her heart ached for the one left out, the poor thing, the poor, poor Cat, if only it could invited too. As if on cue a small child ran out from the centre of the circle that the invited animals had made, and picked up the lonely cat into his arms, hugging it close, before running back to the middle of the circle with the cat still in his arms. Tohru smiled, though she was confused, who was this child, this boy, where was he in the legend, he didn't look much older the 5 or 4, with bright orange brown hair falling into his deep soulful eyes. As if he sensed her gaze the boy looked up and smiled at her, calling to her "I'll be there soon."

And then the dream changed and disappeared into something that had no meaning at all, Tohru rolled over, her dream of the banquet and the little boy who accepted the Cat into his circle dissolved from her memory, for the time being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day it was raining.

"What is with this bloody weather?" Kyo bellowed as he trudged down stairs for breakfast. It was the weekend again, and Yuki was taking his time getting up, in other words he was still asleep and would most likely sleep in till around 9:30, Shigure, they had no idea where he was and had no wish to find out, so Kyo found himself once again alone in Tohru's company and there was really nothing he could do about it or wanted to do about it.

He leant against the bench watching her cook, she was a good cook, everyone who had tasted her cooking had said so and that her cooking talent were wasted if she continue working as a cleaner.

"You should become a Chef, Tohru." Momiji was always telling her that, with the back up of Yuki, Shigure, Kisa, Arisa, Hanajima, and Kazuma and on the odd occasion a Haru, Rin and Hatori would agree too.

Kyo secretly agreed too, Tohru would make a good Chef, no a great one, but her becoming a Chef would take a while, to get her confidence in her cooking to that level of being willing to sell it in a restaurant or café or such.

"Here Kyo-kun, breakfast is served." Tohru said cheerfully, Kyo felt himself smile at her cheerfulness, she did seem a lot happier know that she had open up and talked about everything with him, _and Rin too_, he add crankily, great now he had two people to fight over for attention with that girl, _first Shishou, now Tohru, jeez_, he groaned inwardly, just his luck, but then again he couldn't keep Tohru or Shishou to himself forever, that wouldn't be fair to anyone, so really he just had to grit his teeth and bare with the fact that some people needed people like Tohru and Shishou more then he did a times, that didn't mean he was going to be pushed out of the picture, Tohru and Shishou would ways come looking for him if he disappeared for too long, Tohru came looking for him even he was only gone an hour or two. Kyo smiled as her sat down next to her at the table, he really was lucky to have Tohru and Shishou and he guessed he was lucky in some way to have his cousin and his friends at school. He chewed on his hot fish stew, thinking, the last two and something years haven't been so bad, there had been some rather nasty bumps in the road but they had soon cleared up over time, not totally gone, still there inside his heart but they didn't hurt as much and he was happy, at the moment he was happy and happy to be with Tohru and the stupid dog, even damn Rat wasn't so bad.

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?"

Kyo turn his head to stare at the worried Tohru beside him, and grinned.

"nothing wrong, I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff or is that a crime, because if it is you'd have been locked up ages ago, and we would have had bust you out." Kyo laughed at her face of distress.

"You're so gullible." He snigged, bonking her on the forehead with his fist, Tohru stuck her tongue out at him and went back to eating.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He teased, pulling at her hair; Tohru didn't turn to look at him, her face stern.

"Yes, I am." She snapped at him, before starting to eat again.

"Ooohh, scary, Tohru's mad at me." Kyo said laughing so hard he fell to the floor, clutching his side. Tohru lunged at him, smacking her fist playfully against his stomach and shoulders.

"Don't…you…laugh…at…me…like…that." Tohru gasped out, as Kyo turned the game around and start to try to grab her arms.

"Ah, stop it, I've still got a bone to pick with you, see I am the mean step sister." Tohru yelled at him, trying to hit him without being caught by his quick arms.

"Oh yeah, you're the mean step sister huh, yet I'm the one being mean." Kyo laughed, grabbing hold of her wrists and not letting them go.

"Grrr, I let go, I won't lose this time." Tohru growled, struggling furiously against his iron grip.

"I think you just need to go ahead and face it, you've lost." Kyo snigged good naturally at her, realising one of her wrist from his iron grip on and ruffling her already ruffled hair, though his good mood didn't last long, when a voice from the door way of the lounge room interrupted Tohru from saying whatever comeback she had thought of.

"And how old are we turning this year?" Yuki asked, looking bored, though secretly amused by the whole show, Shigure who was standing behind him could no longer contain his laughter, fell to the floor howling his guts out. Kyo looked horrified and Tohru went a nice lobster red.

"Good morning Yuki-kun, Shigure-san." She mumbled her head drooped, Yuki started to regret interfering with them, they seemed to have been having fun. Why do I mess things up, he wondered to himself, kicking Shigure to get up off the floor.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Kyo gagged out, his face going equally as Tohru, he looked furious and embarrassed and shy all at once.

"How long indeed." Yuki asked, _talk about getting your Deja Vu feeling,_ Yuki thought, walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Honda-san, I'm going to Manabe house this evening." Yuki said as he and Tohru washed up after breakfast. "I'll most likely stay the night like last time." Yuki added, Tohru nodded, smiling up at him.

"Oh, Yuki-kun that wonderful." Tohru exclaim, smiling full beam, Yuki went red and mumbled "I'm only going because he's making me, it's not that great." But Tohru didn't hear him she was just happy that he had a "friend" of such as Manabe. Yuki shook his head, he had no idea how exactly he and Kakeru Manabe had become "Friends" but he was glad to be "Friends" with him.

The rain had eased off when he and Shigure left, Shigure was going drinking with some other author.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late evening and Tohru was leaning against her window, starring out into the rain, everything was so green and fresh, it made her a little sad though, because Kyo didn't like it, no the Cat didn't like the Rain. She wonder if Kyo were to be free of the Curse would he still dislike the rain or would learn to look at it in away that it help things grow and seemed to clean the world.

Tohru closed her eyes, why were thing's so awkward between, she fingered her lips, he had kissed her, she had always hoped he would give her, her first kiss, that he would be her first kiss, but she had thought it would cause such and awkwardness between them, then again, _this morning was fun_, she thought grinning at the memory.

Kyo leant against Tohru door frame observing her slim frame curled up on the window sill, watching the rain,_ how can she just sit their and watch it, how can she enjoy watching it_, he wondered, turning away heading back down the hall to his room, to think. Though truth be told, he would have maybe enjoyed the rain if he could just watch it with her, be with her. But that was never going to happen, he lament to himself quietly, flopping onto his bed, ready for sleep to take over, just as the first roll of thunder came to meet their ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:15 and Tohru couldn't sleep. She lay on her stomach with her pillow over her head, trying to block out the sound of the crashing thunder over head. She hated thunder, ever since she was little, she was scared of it, for the night that her Father died it had been raining and thunder had been roaring, in her 3 year old mind, she had come to the conclusion that the thunder had been the roar of a monster who had stolen her father away from them and had made her mother sad, so she had come to dislike thunder for whenever it came when she was young it had made her mother sad, and she had been so afraid of losing her mother to the thunder that she tried to block it out, but it had never worked, she might have gotten over her fear, maybe if her mother hadn't been so sad after Daddy's passing, but she had been, so Tohru of fear Thunder grew. it was fear she kept to her, not wanting it to both anyone with it, so when ever the Thunder came she would hide under her bed, with a pillow over her, only coming out ever to often to check if her mother was still there with her.

Tohru shrunk further into her sheets as a louder clap of thunder roared into her ears, she couldn't take it anymore. She scrambled out of bed, pulling her heavy warm blanket with her, wearing it like a cloak over her shoulders, holding a pillow to her chest and for the first time since her first fears of Thunder had begun she went out searching for comfort and reassurance.

"Please be awake" Tohru whispered desperately, as she slid the door open and peered inside.

"Whatcha doing up so late?" Asked the voice inside, Tohru sighed in relief as she stepped inside the room.

"Can't sleep." She mumbled, starring down at her feet.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Kyo asked curious, he wasn't all that surprised when Tohru nodded, he had a feeling that Tohru had a fear of thunder but he had never really been sure of it, _until now_, he added to himself, kicking off his cover to vacate his bed.

"Get in I'll sleep on the floor." He said gruffly, but was stopped short as Tohru made herself a little nest on the floor in front of his bed.

"You, bed, NOW." He ordered, but Tohru ignored him, Kyo rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, grabbing his covers off his bed and flopping to the floor, too. All the time thinking, _it's like talking to a brick wall_.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing on the floor, too." Tohru asked him, as wrapped his own blankets around him.

"you can't expect me to sleep in my bed while your down here on the damn floor." Kyo grumbled at her, Tohru lay her head on her pillow, thought she looked tired her eyes where focused on his face.

"what." He asked her, looking back at her.

"nothing." She mumbled, "I was just thinking you need a hair cut that's all." She added, raising an arms, brushing his heavy bangs out his eyes. "Come to think of, Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-kun and Momiji-kun all need hair cuts too." Tohru mumbled thoughtfully.

"What are you? Their mother." Kyo demanded, to his surprise Tohru started laughing. She was laughing so hard, she rolled on to her stomach, her mouth pressed against her pillow to muffle the sound.

"What the hell is so funny." Kyo demanded, feeling as if he was missing out on the joke.

"Nothing, really," Tohru giggled, rolling on to her back grinning up at him, "it just that a lot of people tell me that." She started giggling again, harder now.

"Tell you what." Kyo asked still bewildered, Tohru took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"People tell me that I sometimes act like a mother to you lot and that I would make a great one, one day." The last bit she blushed at, though she did grin at the idea.

"Yeah, well, you're a lot better mother then some of the others around." Kyo muttered, he could think of few, without really needing to think about. Tohru face dropped.

"Oh no, I didn't been it like that….." she said her voice trailing off weakly, her head falling in shame.

"Oh shut up." Kyo said, taking hold of her chin forcing her to look at him.

"You did say anything wrong ok, I was agreeing with you, you moron, I think you'll make a great mom someday, I mean look what you've done for this family, your like everyone adopted mom here." Kyo said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think of me as your adopted mom?" Tohru asked curiously, she found she really wanted to know, thinking maybe that was why he had reacted as he had, that afternoon on the roof. Kyo let out a sort of strangled yelp at that, swing his head in dangerously close to hers.

"Hell no." he yelled into her face, his face so close to hers that their noses were touching.

"Then what?" Tohru asked, her voice soft no more then a whispered, Kyo groaned her face was to damn close, couldn't she tell he was dieing here, dieing with the knowledge that he could never, truly be with her or be truly hers, not with this curse, dieing knowing that in a couple of months he would be ripped way from the world, away from her into confinement in _that room_ in the main house. He didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already was, but he wanted to be with her so desperately, he wanted to pull away save her from more pain, more heartbreak, but he was weak to his emotions, to his feeling. He tilted his head, sealing his lips over hers, wrapping his arms cautiously around her waist, as her arms went around his neck, before he pulled her on top of him, with a blanket between. Her mouth fitted his so well, and he like he had the first time he had kissed her, free, he felt free to be himself, free from his built up tough front that he showed the world and all those around him, free to just love her, she had accepted him for who he was both as person and as monster and had forgiven for all the pain he had cause her and for the accident with her mother, she had forgiven him for that had helped him to forgiven himself, not totally the guilt of the accident still hung heavy over his heart, but life went on and on, and good and bad happen. Kyo kissed her harder, amazed that Tohru responded so quickly to him. He finger slid up under her shirt.

(**Author's Note:** _get lost sicko's, I'm not writing that sort fic, anyway for you guys, I'm not writing what happen next, you can probably guess and I'm leaving it at that, ok._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Manabe's House**

"What do ya think your mother and her boyfriend are doing?" Manabe asked out of the blue, chopping on a large mouth full of popcorn, starring at the TV screen at the movie they were watching.

"What the bloody hell _are you_ on about." Yuki demanded angry, Manabe smiled at him slyly.

"aw, come on, they have the hots for each other, they live in the same house and that house it empty, what do you think they might be doing." Manabe snigged at Yuki's face of horror and disgust, Yuki shook himself and scowled at Manabe.

"Get your mind out of the fricking Gutter, you sicko." Yuki growled in disgust, turning his attention back to the TV.

"So what do you think their doing then?" Manabe asked, still sniggering.

"In bed, asleep." Yuki growled, keeping his eyes firmly on the TV screen.

"Oh in the same bed, really I hadn't thought they had gotten that far." Yuki jumped to his feet picking up a cushion and threw it at Manabe to shut him.

"You sick Bastard." Yuki bellowed, kicking Manabe in the stomach.

"Ok, ok, their not doing anything remotely like I what imply." Manabe yelled, holding his arms out in mercy.

"That's right, you sick bastard," Yuki snarled at him, then to himself mumbled, "they haven't even kissed yet." Which showed how much he knew about the two of them, he had no idea what was going on back home.

Author's Note: I hope the Chapter was ok, hope you like it. hope the Kyo/Tohru fluff was ok. Was Tohru's Dream confusing, next chapter will explain it and other things too, keeping in mind I haven't written that chapter yet. Next chapter won't be up dated for a while, I think unless I write heaps this week since next week I'm going to my Dad's and he doesn't have the internet, so sorry about that. Bye.


	8. The Ancient Curse Nears It's End

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone, Chapter 7, YAY, only 3 or something more chapters till this part is done and finished. It was a very hard chapter to write even though; it's actually my shortest chapter yet! Only 5 pages, I'm losing my touch! It's a sad chapter well I think it is, by the end of it I was in tears, sad huh.

I also now own the Fruits Basket DVD set, I'm very, very happy, despite writing a really depressive chapter. NO ONE DIES, but it still sad.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own Fruits Basket, only the Volume and DVD's (can now add this, really happy) i borought.

**

* * *

**

**The Ancient Promise**

**Nears It's**** End**

_"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"_

The words went around and around Kyo's head, what did they mean with the _"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"_ Kyo frown in his sleep, his arms wrapping tightly around Tohru, who was curled up beside him, her resting on his chest.

_"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"_, Kyo suddenly found himself in pitch blackness, the only light was coming from a circle where twelve people, no, correction thirteen people stood. The thirteenth person stood in the middle of the circle, arms out spread as if welcoming them. Kyo walked cautiously towards the circle. Just as he reached it outside, two people moved making enough space for him. Kyo frown, but felt as invisible hands where pushing and pulling him into the space between them. Kyo glance at the people either side of him in the circle and almost gagged, Yuki was standing to his right and Kagura to his left. _What the hell_ he wondered, he leant forward to see who was beside Yuki and saw Haru and beside Haru was the quivering Kisa, then next her was Momiji, next to him was Hatori, next to him was Ayame, who was for once looking serious, he gaze focus and not smiling like an idiot, next to him was Rin, her back straight and proud, though sad in away, next to her was Hiro, no smart comment came from his mouth, next to him was Ritsu, who stood straight for once not trembling, Kureno stood beside him, still looking emotionless, except for a sad look in his eyes, he like Kyo, was slightly pushed out of the circle. Then there was Shigure, his face was too, serious, though there was a gleeful, triumphed look to him too. Kyo stared a Kagura, she wasn't grabbing him or anything; she just stood there breathing hard. Kyo turned his attention to the centre of the circle, where Akito stood, though someone or thing stood glowing within him, no wait her, he corrected himself.

The glowing something turned to stare directly at him, Kyo wanted to step back, he felt a strong sense of not belonging, like he was trespassing.

_You have been free, to be loved; now it is time to move on_. The voice whispered to them all though still facing Kyo. Kyo felt a sharp pain inside of him then a feeling of release. As he fell to the floor, he could have sworn he saw a small boy holding an orange cat in his arms, he looked both sad and happy. Kyo open his mouth trying to call out to the boy, but no sound came out, the little boy, walked away from him and the circle with twelve animals following him, the little Rat riding on his shoulder, the eerie glow that Akito had been giving off was now surrounding the boy. He turned around and waved to them, calling in a soft sad voice "all be back soon." Then he was gone and Kyo was awake, sitting bolt upright trying to figure out his dream. He heard a grumbling sound and looked down to see Tohru curled up under the cover, only her bare arm and shoulder showing. Kyo grinned tenderly at her, he could not believe they had done it, but they had and wasn't like I could take it back, not that he wanted too, but… Kyo raised a hand and placed it over his eyes what had that dream meant, it made so little sense, yet it had in some weird way. He found himself starring at his beads, he fingered them thoughtfully the word that had first brought into the dream came back to him.

_"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end"_

It still made no sense to him, but he stared from his bracelet to Tohru charm bracelet, to Tohru face. He sighed, he didn't get it, he lay back down beside Tohru, wrapping an arm around her and closed his eyes, once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito stared up at the full moon, that shown a eerie glow around the garden. Her cheeks where wet from tears, of sadness and joy, they where gone but they where still there, in away. They didn't know yet what had happen, but they would, that afternoon, they would, they would come to her once last time, Honda-san too. They would all come and… and what, what then, there was nothing left to hold them all together. Akito closed her eyes in pain, oh she hated them all, yet loved them so much. She remember her dream, where she fought to hold on to what she had left, only did she stop when a small quivering hand touch hers. She had looked down straight into the eyes of a small boy carrying a Cat in his arms and a Rat on his shoulder, he had smiled at her gently, telling her that he would take good care of their Zodiac and to move on and be happy. Then she had woken up, she had been so distressed by what the boy had said she had run outside into the garden, staring up at the moon, as it glowed there, so high, so far in the never ending sky.

"Meow"

Akito jumped and spun around as an great orange Cat walked past her, rubbing it's head against her shins before moving on into the darkness.

"Wait…" her voice trailed away weakly.

Suddenly she felt angry, her peace of mind gone, she felt hatred and grief; how could they leave her? How dare they! They were meant to stay with her forever, be hers forever, but now…now… they had left her behind. Akito fell to the ground, feeling as if the whole world had turn it's back on her. She was alone, just like that awful woman always said she would be. This was all that stupid woman's fault, she stolen them, now she would pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki woke up feeling strange; he had just had a really weird dream, where he was a sort of gathering, where all the other member of the Zodiac, plus Kyo and Akito where there, though he didn't know why, it was as if they had been waiting for something but what.

_Maybe it was that child_, Yuki wondered, placing a hand to his chin, trying to remember why the child looked so familiar, that smile the boy had sent was so familiar, he had seen somewhere before, but not on that child's face, but someone else he knew. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleep, but the more he came awake less of his dream he remembered.

"Damnmit." Yuki growled, grapping his pillow, banging it against his face, but as he did so in his minds eye, he saw a little rat riding on the shoulder of that boy, from his dream, the kid was also holding an orange Cat. _What was with this dream_, Yuki wondered, I made no sense at all, as the boy, the Cat and the Rat disappeared once more.

He had no idea that the rest of the member of the Zodiac had had the exact same dream as him and make as much sense of it as him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure stretched widely and grinned in triumph, despite all the many bumps in the road, she had done it, she had broken the curse. He cracked his knuckles, wondering what sort of punishment Akito had in store for her.

"This should be interesting." He said to himself confidently, though he was a little worried, despite using her for his own purpose, Shigure didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So were all going to the Main House because?" Kyo asked Shigure over lunch the next, Yuki was home also, and was eating quietly, though his eyes flicked back and fore between his cousins. Tohru was sitting beside him, looking interested, though there was a touch of nervousness to her features, which up to this point had been all smiles, as had Kyo, in his own way, Yuki had noted, _I wonder if something did happen between them last night_. He thought for a moment, _Nah_, he conclude though he wasn't so sure, Manabe's comment had certainly set off warning bells off in his brain. He sighed, it wasn't like either of them where ever going to tell him anything, wait a minute did he even want to know, he pulled a face, no they could keep their love lives to themselves, thank you.

"Yuki-kun, are you alright, do you have a fever." Yuki jumped as Tohru concerned voice broke threw his thoughts. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Honda-san, just thinking, that's all." Yuki said gently, watching Tohru fear and concern going down several notches.

"Must have been something really indecent, to pull the face you where pulling." Shigure snigged gleefully, he was rarely able to pick on his calm, "not so easy to rise to the bait" cousin, so when Yuki gave him a opening to pick out, Shigure was all for it, except when Yuki hit him with his thunder fists.

"Does Tohru have to come?" Kyo asked, for once breaking up the fight, all present in the room stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Well does she?" Kyo asked hot tempered.

"Ah, yeah she does." Shigure said, getting up from the floor rubbing one hand against the swollen lump on his while he used the other to resume eating. He stopped when found the three all staring at him.

"what." He asked innocently, Kyo and Yuki faces darken, even the light in Tohru's face had dimmed.

"I'm sure the whole meeting isn't anything big, just a get together, for us Zodiac member." Shigure said, shrugging, they didn't look convinced.

"one, I'm the Cat, two, if it's a Zodiac Meeting why does Tohru have to come, last time I checked she wasn't part of the Zodiac." Kyo growled.

Shigure sighed, placing down his chopsticks, to stare at his younger house mates.

"To tell you guys the truth I don't know what the meeting about, all I was told was to bring you two and Tohru along." Shigure said, truthfully, Kyo and Yuki scowled, both didn't like that answer any more then the others, but what were they going to do about.

Tohru stared down at her food, not feeling hungry, well actually that wasn't true. Her stomach was aching for food, but was full. How does that work, Tohru wondered, as the front door busted open and Momiji appeared, in front of them breathing hard followed by Haru, Rin, Hiro and Kisa.

"Uh, what are you guys doing hear." Yuki asked, his cousins.

"We're here for information about the meeting this afternoon and we'll use in means to get it." Momiji said dramatically.

"I don't know anything." Shigure cried, his hands clasped together in mercy, Momiji looked disappointed.

"You don't." he complained, Shigure nodded his head to confirm what he said.

Momiji sighed heavily and he wasn't the only one.

"Got some more soup, Tohru.' Momiji asked, Tohru smiled and nodded at him before getting up and getting everyone some soup, even Rin had some.

"mmm, Tohru you need to become a chef." Momiji said, eating up the soup in record time.

"Oh, I don't know." Tohru said going red in the face. "I don't think I'm good enough to be a chef." She said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Sure you are." Momiji yelled flinging his arms around her.

Tohru blinked, where was the poof?

"Why didn't you transform, why didn't he transform." She asked everyone around her that where just staring open mouth, Momiji looked just as shocked as everyone else, though he felt over joyed, he was free, he felt sad, as if a piece of him hand been torn away, he felt so different. Also when he had hugged Tohru, he saw a little girl being picked up by her father, he presumed, and turned into after a puff of smoke, a little brown rabbit, also that boy popped up again, that strange little boy from his dream.

"I don't understand." He mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve Zodiacs, plus the Cat all sat in Akito's huge room. Kyo was sat beside Momiji and Haru, he felt strange to be in the same room with the other Zodiac and Akito all at once, he felt out of place, the soon they got out of here the better.

"So the Zodiac promise has ended." Akito said softly, looking at each Zodiac member with love and hatred in his face, _no her face_, Kyo corrected himself, he stared at the person he had for so long had seen as a male and a figure of fear and power, but now he saw a frail girl, not so much older then him, her dark eyes where filled with fear and despair, as she once again looked at each member of the Zodiac.

"So a new beginning has begun for you all." She said slowly as if she had very little idea where she was taking this.

"And with a new beginning comes sacrifices." Akito said staring away from them at the door in which they had entered.

"What does he mean?" Momiji whispered, to Kyo and Haru, his golden brown eyes where wide with nervousness.

"He means we have to forget about Tohru to move on." Kyo growled, scowling at Akito. Akito turned her head to stare at him and smiled at him, which made Kyo feel worsted.

"Quick aren't you." Akito said quietly.

"No." Kisa moaned, her eyes wide with desperation, pleading silently to the other members to back her up, but despite apparently being free from their curse they still all felt Akito's control on them. _How? Why?_ Kyo groaned inwardly, there was no way he was going to forget Tohru.

"I don't want to forget Tohru." Momiji howled, as his turn came, he looked pleadingly up Hatori "Ha'ri." He started to whisper, before shutting his mouth, this wasn't Hatori's fault, Hatori had no choice but to do this. Momiji saw the pain and sadness in Hatori's eyes before Hatori blocked his vision with his hand.

Was this how his mother had felt the moments before she had her memories of him erased from her mind? He could feel tears feeling his eyes, he really, really didn't want to forget. Please, don't let me forget, please, don't let me forget, please, don't let me…

Everything went blank, he felt once again as if something was being torn away from, something precise, but he could remember what, all he knew was that his head hurt and he felt very tired for some reason.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru paced up and down the hall, something wasn't right she could feel it in her gut, actually she was feeling nauseous, she felt a strong need to throw up, but she managed to keep it under some control.

"Tohru-san, stop pacing." Kazuma said gently, though he also felt like pacing himself.

"But what's taking so long." Tohru demanded quietly, stopping in front of him, her arms wrapped loosely around her upset stomach, must have been something I ate, she thought on an off note. Kazuma shook his head, he didn't know. Suddenly they both jumped at the sound of Kyo yelling.

"Don't even think about it, Hatori." He bellowed, Tohru and Kazuma stared at each other for a moment before bursting into the room. The sight inside made Tohru already upset stomach, somersault.

Most of the now un-Cursed Sohma, where on the floor, unconscious, the only ones still wake where Yuki, Kyo, Kureno, Hatori and Akito, who shot Tohru a satisfied look at Tohru horror.

Tohru met Yuki's eyes and felt tears swell up in her own, Yuki smiled at her bravely.

"Thank you, Tohru, for everything." He said to her strongly, before Hatori covered his eyes and the next moment he was lying on the floor. Tohru felt her tears openly fall down her face. Kyo's furious face turn gentle when he met Tohru's.

"It'll be ok, Tohru, but take good care of yourself and be a good Girl until I remember, ok." He said, he face determined.

"Promise?" Tohru whispered, Kyo nodded "promise." Then his memory of her was gone too.

Tohru spun around on her heels and ran down the hall, sobbing, her heart was breaking.

She ran out side into the gardens, fighting to find a seclude spot where she could just sob till she could cry no more.

"It's not fair, I'm alone, it's not fair, their free, but somehow it's still not fair." She sobbed, before her guts heaved, she threw up, before finding a tree to sit under and cry.

**

* * *

**hey guys did you like it? it might be a while until I up date at least about two weeks at the most, ok, so don't get cranky, it's not my fault my dad doesn't have the internet at his place. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review and have good day. 

P.S. this story is now over 50 pages long, Wahoo. Sorry I'm just happy about this.

P.P.S HARRY POTTERS OUT TOMORROW,YES (jumps up and down)


	9. Maybe It Wasn

**Author's Note:** hi everyone, how are you, me, I'm fine. Sorry this took so long but it turn out to be a hard chapter to write, it was meant to be much longer, but well I cut it down, I think there will be at least two more chapters plus an epilogue for this part, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also it has a bit of bad langue in it, sorry, please don't be offended.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or the some of the Italic lines of memory that I got from Volume 1, 2 and 13

**Chapter 8**

**Maybe it Wasn't Meant to Be?**

**3 months later**

"And the Prince and Orange Top up and left and apparently so did Bouncy and Zone out, all of a sudden, out of the complete blue and kicked you out of their house." Arisa complain, this was growing to be a regular conversation starter from her every lunch, she scowled bad temperedly at the school building, Hana nodded, eating as always but with little enthusiasm, Tohru's waves where in conflict and it was bothering her, that and the fact Tohru wasn't being fully truthful with them.

"So how again did they get into that accident that has made them forget you entirely?" Arisa asked Tohru, her anger flowing over Tohru making her more nausea then before.

"I've got to go." Tohru yelped, feeling what she had managed to eat that day, churn up inside of her. She ran to the bathroom, her friends close behind her, as they entered they heard Tohru throwing up in the furthest cubical.

Arisa felt a wave of guilt, she was angry and she had taken her anger out on the already super sensitive Tohru.

"Tohru are you alright." Hana asked gently standing beside the cubical door.

"Well of course she isn't alright, she puking her guts out in there." Arisa snapped heatedly, Hana merely gave her a calm look, which only irritated more.

"Tohru, I think you might be pregnant." Hana said gently, the sound of heaving eased, for a moment and Arisa started gagging.

"You're kidding me, right." Arisa yelled at both Hana and Tohru.

"Tohru did you do it." Arisa yelled threw the closed door; determine to get to the bottom of the whole matter, once and for all. She received no answer; the two friends glanced at each other.

"Did you use protection?" still no answer from Tohru.

"Well, Tohru, I think there may be a very strong chance you are." Arisa said and Tohru heaving again, though they could hear her crying as well.

"Oh, Tohru I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated that's all." Arisa said, feeling guilt wash over her. After the sound of the toilet flashing, Tohru unlocked the door and walked out, her face pale and her eyes red.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, her voice shaking with fear and despair.

"Well, telling the father a start." Arisa suggested, but Tohru shook her head, more tears rolling down her face.

"It's not that simple." She whispered, staring at her feet.

"It's never ever simple." Hana agreed, putting an arm around Tohru.

"Why can't it be simple?" Arisa demanded the other two girls.

"Because it's just not simple and nothing I can do can make it simple." Tohru said quietly, she lifted her head and stared at Arisa, with calm face, but her eyes filled with turmoil. Arisa felt suddenly how much Tohru had grown over the years; it was almost creepy to think about. She sighed, Tohru might not have the support of the father, or even her own family, but she was determined to stick with Tohru no matter what. Thing could get much worst then this, but of cause they always did.

"Out, OUT now."

Tohru stood at her grandfather front door, with her few belonging, her family had found out, they now knew she was pregnant, well, it wasn't that hard to figure out, she was throwing up every single minute of every single day.

"Dear," her aunt said weakly, but her husband waved her off.

"No, we gave her a chance and she threw it back in our faces, what would happen if the force found out that one of their office had a cousin who was pregnant before she was married and had already been throw out of the house where she had got pregnant, bunch of lowlifes as they where."

Tohru could no longer restrain herself, who could he speak so poorly about the Sohma's.

"Their not lowlifes." She growled, feeling her anger rise inside her.

"What did you say, they where a bunch of lowlifes, probably got sick of you once you where knocked up, right, that's why you came back here, isn't it, you thought you would get shelter here, did you, didn't see yourself and your brat being thrown out did you." He snarled at her. Tohru felt her anger explode inside of her.

"I never wanted to come here in the first place. I only came because Grandfather offered me a place to stay, and for your information no they didn't _throw_ me out, I had to leave, but if I had a choice between living there with them, even if they do have their problems or live here, I would choice them over you any day, because they love me and I love them and I wish I could be with them," she felt tears roll down her face, but she continued to glare at her uncle. "I know you don't like me and I'm glad your telling me to leave because I don't like being here with you I hate this place, I hate it, I…"

SLAP

Tohru stagged at the weight of her uncles hand hit her cheek, she heard her aunt and cousin gasp, but didn't care, she just didn't care. She stared at the floor, hearing her uncle raise his hand again to hit her.

SLAP

Tohru blinked, she hadn't even felt that blow to her cheek, maybe it was so numb from the first slap that it just hadn't registered it had been hit once more.

"Grandpa." Her aunt said weakly, Tohru lifted her head and blinked, her grandfather had hit her uncle across the face.

"Um?" Tohru said intelligently trying to gather up her thought to figure out what the hell was going.

"Come Kyoko-san." Her grandfather said gently, grasping on of her hands with his while picking up her bags with the other.

"Grandpa, where are you…" her aunt called feebly behind them, but her grandfather ignored her. He open his car and jested for her to get in. she scrambled into the passenger sit and belted up, her fingers pressing softly against her bruising cheek.

"Grandpa?" she asked cautiously after they where a far distant from his house.

"I'm sorry about all that Kyoko-san, you didn't deserver that sort of treatment." Her grandfather said sadly, not looking at her but at the dark, fairly disserted road."

"Do you love him?" her grandfather asked her gently, Tohru nodded her head slightly.

"I'm not sure what happen between you two but…" Tohru cut him off.

"He and his family got into an accident and they have amnesia from it, they didn't kick me out, I left on my own free will." Tohru said, staring out the window at the flashes of lights from building and head lights.

"Does he know?" Tohru shook her head.

"He may still remember." Her grandfather said gently, "but if not, if you love someone, sometimes it's best to let them go. If they return, it was meant to be. If they don't their love was never yours to begin with." Tohru sniffed miserably.

"But have hope Tohru-san." Her grandfather said softly, Tohru turned her head in surprised and stared at her grandfather questioningly.

"Where are we going, Grandpa?" Tohru asked after ten minutes of silence.

"I think you'll know when we get there." He said mysteriously.

Tohru eyes widen as she saw the block of familiar apartments coming into view.

"Grandpa." She gasped, her heart beating raptly, she knew this place, she had lived in this place for all her early life up till her mother's death.

"Welcome home." He said, as they pulled up out front.

"I don't understand." Tohru whispered, pulling her bags out from the back of the car.

"Well, ever since your mother died, I have been renting out your apartment." Tohru blinked at him in surprised.

"yes, your mother and I brought this apartment when you where ten, just in case you needed to move back in, if you had both left it already, so you can live here, it's yours after all. I have already told the Landlord and his wife that you're moving back in, that's what I was doing while your uncle was in his rant." He added darkly, he took her bags from her and hand her, the familiar key to her old apartment.

They walked up the stairs to the top floor to door 12; Tohru with quivering fingers unlocked the door. The inside was just as she remembered it, though there was a lack of furniture.

"All your old furniture is in storage, we can pick some of it up tomorrow." Her grandfather told her, Tohru open her mouth to reply, to thank him, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Her grandfather answered it, Tohru blinked as she her old landlady walked in to the apartment carrying, a sleeping bag, a pillow and a lot of blankets, which she dropped on the kitchen bench before swing around and hugging Tohru.

"Oh Tohru-kun, look how much you've grown, I swear you've gotten even prettier then last time I saw you." The Landlady babbled, Tohru felt her cheeks grow red.

"Now if you need, anything, anything at all you just ask alright," she said suddenly serious, waging a figure in front of Tohru face.

"Ok." Tohru said weakly.

"Now, you come down to our place for breakfast tomorrow, alright, we don't want you to starve, no buts." She added, patting Tohru's thin shoulder, as Tohru tried to protest, Tohru nodded in defeat.

"Good girl, now we'll see you at seven a clock sharp." And with a nodded of her head to Tohru grandfather she left.

"Thank you grandpa." Tohru whispered, turning around on the spot, staring around at the familiar space that had been the centre of her world for all her childhood.

"Your welcome Kyok…Tohru-san." He grandfather said, correcting himself at the last moment.

"Grandpa, do you mind, if you keep calling me Kyoko just a little longer." Tohru asked, looking at her grandfather, who smiled at her sadly, before pulling her into a hug.

_So I'm back where I started,_ Tohru thought staring up at the ceiling that was so familiar, right down to every creak in it. But despite being back in the place where she felt so at home, now she felt like an intruder, this was no longer her home, her true home; her true home was with the Sohma's. But they didn't remember her. Tohru pulled the blanket over her head, sobbing, feeling more of her heart breaking.

School was strange without the Sohma's, everyone felt as if there where huge bottomless spaces in which each one of the Sohma boys had filled with their own personality, now they where gone, it was quiet, way to quiet. No one seemed to know quite what to do with themselves. No one was faring well without the Sohma's.

"Screw this, I'm going to get him and bring him back here kicking and screaming." Kakeru Manabe yelled kicking desk over in the unusually quiet student council room, two days after Tohru had moved into her old apartment.

He stomped out of the room, leaving behind his fellow Student council blinking after him stunned, he stopped at the entrances of the school and laughed he had no idea where Yuki lived inside the Sohma Main house as that was where people said he now lived and which he knew since he had visited Yuki's old house and found it deserted. He stood there trying to think up a solution to this problem when he heard the sound of running feet after him, he turn and to his surprised he saw his half sister, Machi Kuragi sprinting after him, almost colluding into him when she tried to stop.

"You want to come, do you?" He asked, she nodded breathing heavily, clutching her side.

"That's unexpected of you." He said sliding his hands into his pockets, as they walked out the School gate. He noticed Tohru Honda, walking by herself her head down, looking miserable, a lot of people had been bothering her over the pass few mouths, demanding answers from her about why the Sohma's left since she should know since she was so close to them, he knew a lot of people blame her for their leaving unexpectedly.

An idea came into his head, Honda-san had been good friends with the Sohma's, so she must have some idea how to get to the Main House and inside it; she might even know where Yuki lived. He sped up to catch up with her.

"Hey, Honda, wait up, Hey Honda." He bellowed, the girl stopped and looked back at him in surprise. Now that he could see her clearly, he saw she didn't look so well, she looked extremely skinny, yet she was a bit round around her abdomen.

"yes." She asked cautiously, her big eyes taking them in.

"Do you know where Yuki Sohma lives in the Sohma Main House?" He asked hopeful, but to his disappointment she shook her head.

"why." She asked quietly.

"Because we want to talk to him, that's why." He growled, Tohru thought for a moment.

"I don't know where Yuki lives exactly, but I know someone who lives there who can tell you where." She said, pulling a piece of blank paper out of her bag along with a pen. She drew a very rough sketch of the Sohma area, the inside and outside, every so often she would close her eyes as if seeing the lay out in her mind.

"Do you know Momiji Sohma?" She asked them.

"He's either, the tall out of space guy with white hair with black roots or the bouncy, rabbit obsessed blonde boy who dresses in the girls uniform." Kakeru said, one eye closed thinking hard.

"He's the bouncy, rabbit obsessed blonde boy who dresses in the girls uniform." Machi said quietly out of the blue, both Kakeru and Tohru jumped; they had forgotten she was there.

"How do you know which is which?" Kakeru asked, feeling both annoyed and impressed.

"They where both in my class." She stated, her eyebrows raised at them both.

"Yes that's Momiji, he'll help you, just tell him you're a friend of Yuki's and he'll help you willingly." Tohru said, picking up her bag and started to walk away before turning around to face them again.

"Oh and please don't tell them that I told you where to go and who to go to just say you figure it out by yourselves or that some small children told how to get to the secret way. Please just don't mention me, don't mention me at all." The girl looked down right miserable.

"Ok, we won't mention you." Kakeru assured her gently, and Machi nodded, Tohru gave them both watering smiles and walked away, head down again.

The two half sibling glanced at one another, both wondering what had happen to the Sohma's and Tohru Honda.

"So your friends of Yuki." Asked the yellow haired boy for the umpteenth time as they walked threw the Sohma Gardens, keeping to the shadows and the bushes, Kakeru felt a frustration bottling up inside him, he really wanted to hit something, this was so frustrating, none of what was going on made any sense.

"Yuki." The yellow haired boy called out unexpectedly making Kakeru and Machi jump. A grey, silver hair lighted boy turn around on the bench he was sitting on to stared at them. Kakeru winced, there was little to no recognition in Yuki's face when he saw them, his face was blank and cold.

"Err Yuki, remember us, I'm Manabe Kakeru and this is my half sister Kuragi Machi, we where on the Student Council with you, remember?" Kakeru asked, he was starting to think this had been a bad idea.

"Yes, I remember vaguely, you use to fall asleep whenever I talked." Yuki said getting up from his bench and walked to stand in front of them.

_He doesn't look good_, Kakeru decided, Yuki was drawn and looked extremely pale and there was a heavy sadness in his eyes. Kakeru grinned brightly.

"yep, that was me, listen we need to talk about," he thought for a moment, and Tohru Honda came to mind, Yuki had thought of that girl as his mother, a someone who just let be himself, a person who just accepted him, but… _he's forgotten her_, he thought sadly, he wasn't sure how Yuki could have forgotten her, but he had. Kakeru remember Tohru Honda's words; _please just don't mention me, don't mention me at all_.

She knew they had forgotten her and was trying to accept it; it was no good making either feel more pain then they clearly where already feeling

"Uh, Yuki, I'm going now." The yellow haired boy side unexpectedly, actually both Kakeru and Machi had forgotten he was there he had been so quiet up till this point.

Yuki glanced at him in surprised but Momiji shrugged.

Momiji walked away from them, he wanted to get out of the Sohma campus; he wanted to be able to breathe fresh air, but where to go. He kicked a few rocks a long the path in front of him, maybe he would go to Papa's building; he hadn't been there for a while three mouths in fact. His head start to ach as it always did when he tried to think back three mouths ago, he shook his head and glanced at his watch, Mama and Momo would be coming to pick up Papa from work in half an hour, he might as well hang around there and kill some time.

He head off towards his father's building, he wanted to see his mother and sister, yet something else pulled him towards the building, another reason for going was inside there too, but what, he felt as if he could just grasp the reason in his mind but just as his mind fingers grabbed for it, it brushed his minds fingers and slipped away to a dark corner of his mind, where he couldn't reach it. he felt a little depressed at this fact that once again an important, well he thought it was important thought or memory, had slipped away from him, he knew he wasn't the only person who was having these feelings going on inside, all the other Zodiac where facing this problem and been having them since the curse had been lifted, and they had strangely had found little joy in this fact. He sighed, maybe one day everything will come clear

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice a girl pushing a big crate on wheels with garbage bags heading towards and she too was equally in deep of thought as him. They collided and they both went flying as neither could catch themselves to stop from falling. Momiji rubbed his bruised back side and concluded it was a danger to think deeply and walk at the same time. He heard soft sobbing coming from the girl he had accidentally bump into.

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you hurt, I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm really, really sorry." Momiji whispered to her, trying to stop the poor girl from crying.

"It's ok, I'm not hurt, I'm just not having a good day, that's all." The girl lifted her head and Momiji was hit with a Déjà vu feeling, he could have sworn he had seen her before, the feeling of something just beyond his reach came back to him full ball, he notice that the girl's eyes widen as she took in his face, before quickly covering her face and started crying again, but this time he was sure for an entirely different reason then before.

He open his mouth to ask if they had met before, when he heard his name being called.

"Momiji, what are you doing here."

Doh, it was his mother and his sister, he glanced at his watch and she was early, he got quickly to his feet and blocked the crying girl from view.

"I was in the area and thought I would stop by." He lied.

"To see your friend that works here?" she asked, Momiji blinked but smiled quickly to hind his confusion, _what friend that work here_, he wondered.

"That's right." He said nodding, feeling awful for lying to her more, his mother glanced behind at the quietly sobbing girl.

"Is she alright?" His mother asked her face full of worry, Momiji looked at the girl behind and she nodded, though she didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, she's ok; we had a little bit of a collision, that's all." He said, his mother nodded,

"well, you better go home, alright your mother must be worried sick." And with that she walked away, grasping his little sisters hand once more, he watch her walk away from him, taking his little sister too. His sister glance back at him, her eyes sad, her eyes flicked to the girl, who was now rubbing her eyes, the girl looked up and stared after his mother and sister, her and his sister eyes locked, and his sister looked confusion, her eyes flicking between him and the crutching girl. He, too look from his sister to the girl, wondering if they had met from the reaction between he guess so.

"I want to leave here." The girl sobbed, "it didn't change anything."

What hadn't change, well the fact that he was no longer cursed and his mother still didn't know who he was and his sister wasn't allowed to know who he was, that hadn't changed one bit, wait a minute, what he thought hadn't changed was probably worlds away from what she was crying about, though… he felt unsure, he knew her from somewhere, he tried to remember seeing her work here, at Papa building, but he found something hard to remember, like he had found a lot of school hard to remember.

"I have to go now." The girl said suddenly standing up, she grabbing hold of the cart and tried to push it, Momiji took the other side and gave it a push, the girl shot him a half frighten, half surprised look, but accepted his help without a word.

"Thank you." She whispered and she started to walk away.

"Wait a minute, what's your name? I know I've seen you somewhere before? WAIT." He yelled, he tried to chase after her but lost her when he entered the locker room and knew he had lost her completely when he heard the banging of door closing and sighed heavily. He had seen her before, he knew he had, but where. He started banging his head against the wall, trying to remember what he had forgotten, he really need to talk to Ha'ri again, though Ha'ri had said he didn't remember erasing their memories. He closed his eyes, _why was everything so hard, why couldn't he just remember, he wanted to remember, he wanted to see her smile again_. He blinked, her smile, whose smile, whose smile did he want to see again. He wanted to bang his head against that wall all night until he figure out what had happen and who that girl, but one of his fathers workers came and found him and took him home where he was scolded and grounded for leaving the Sohma Main house without permission.

"what's the point of being grounded when I'm already under house arrest." He yelled at his door before flopping on to his bed, he stared at his violin.

_She's been watching all this time._

_She wants to meet you._

_She listen to you play._

_She want's so much to play with you._

_She wants you to be her big Brother._

He stare at his violin, where, whose voice was that telling him all those thing's about Momo. Was it just his imagination saying these things because he was desperate for someone to say those things to him or had someone really said them to him? He closed his eyes and went to sleep, pondering over everything, he dreamed of a girl sitting in his room, her hair falling out of her two ponytails, her clothes grubbing and ripped, her face was blurred from his sight. He had just asked her a question, what was her favourite tune and he would play it to her.

_When you wish upon a Star_

_Do you like 'When you wish upon a star'……._

_Ah…that was the first song that came to mind…AH…But…if that tune is not suited for the violin, I'll think of something else…_

_I'll practise hard._

Tohru lay flat on her back on her old bed, staring up at the ceiling, she needed a new job. It had been hard enough going to that building when Momiji hadn't been coming, but now…

She rolled on to her side, tears rolling down her face. Nothing had changed; Momiji mother and sister still didn't know who he was, why had she thought that once the curse was over, was broken, things could go back to away they should have been, no despite the curse being broken, it wasn't really, those who had been cursed and those who had been affected by it where still cursed, Momiji was still cursed because he couldn't have his family despite no longer turning into a rabbit when he was hugged by an opposite member of sex.

"What am I suppose to do." She whispered to know one.

_Just be yourself, you'll be fine_, her mother's voice whispered into her head.

"be myself and I'll be fine, are you kidding, being myself is what got me into this whole ordeal in the first place." She snarled at her mothers photo, that was on her desk, she remembered Hatori's warning all that time ago, when she knew so little about the whole Sohma's and the curse, he had told her to get out while she could, but she hadn't she had waited and looked what happen.

"They seem more miserable now, then when they where cursed." She muttered, swing herself off the bed, stomping to the desk, hit the picture of her mother off the desk on to the floor, before heading the living room.

"Why didn't I leave it well enough alone?" She demanded herself.

"why could you have given me some advise Mom about how to coup with the fact that you broke a curse that was suppose to be making everyone miserable and that if you did break it everything would be fine." She kicked the wall, feeling her anger rising. "Why couldn't you give me some advice about how to coup when everyone you love is gone." She sobbed, turning around the slumping into the wall that she had been kicking a few minutes earlier. "Why…why does everyone I love leave me behind, why can't they just stay with me, why?" She sniffed burying her face into her arms.

There was a scratching at the door, Tohru lifted her head and stared at her front door, the scratching came again. Tohru crawled to her feet and open her door, she looked out; there was no one there. She jumped as she felt something rub up against her leg, she looked down and blinked. It was a big, orange cat, and not only any orange cat, if she was right to assume it was the same orange cat that she had first met at the Sohma Main House, just after her birthday.

"Uh, you want to come in?" she asked the Cat, as if it understood, it trotted into the apartment. Tohru raised her eyebrow, this was one weird cat. She bent down and picked up the cat and felt for a collar, there was, as she expected, none.

"Looks like you get around." Tohru mumbled to it, putting it down and going to the kitchen, with the cat at her heels. She poured out some milk into a saucer and placed it down on the ground for the cat, who licked it up gratefully.

Tohru shook her head and walked back to her room. As she pasted her desk, she felt something crunch under her foot, she looked down it was her picture of her mother.

She bent down and picked it up, staring at it, the orange cat jumped up on to her desk, and rubbed his head against her wrist making her charm bracelet jingle, merrily.

"I'm sorry Mom." She placed the picture back on her desk. She fingered her charm bracelet, gently it had grown to a sort of habit, to play with it when she got sad or nervous or just thinking she would play with it.

"I need to let them go, if I'm and they are going to move on I need to cut all ties to them." She mumbled, the orange cat meow mournfully, Tohru with great effort unclipped the bracelet for the first time since she had received it. She stared at the charms, each one meant something to her, but she need to move on and this was how it was going to begin.

She rattled around her desk for a moment, before finding what she was looking for, it was a small silver box, with Kyoko engraved on its lid. Turning on her desk light, she dipped the contents on to the desk. Her mother's wedding ring, a pendant and a ring that belonged to her father lay on her desk, all had memories, yet they held no warmth to the memories of those who had worn them. Gently, scooping the contents back off the desk and placing it back into the box, but now her charm bracelet join them. She place the box inside her treasure chest and closed, hoping into bed, the orange cat nestle into her back.

"Good Boy, Zodie." She mumbled and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** so that's chapter 8 done, please review, I have no idea when chapter 9 will be ready, I only just finished this chapter. Thanks for Reading


	10. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** Hi again everyone, I got bored and I decided to write this chapter, even though I promised myself a break, oh well. It's jumps around a bit. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. You might notice that I changed the summary for this story, it more summaries part 2 not 1, so yeah

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A New Beginning**

Kazuma walked along the street, towards the apartment block where he had been directed. It had been five months since the curse had been broken and the Zodiac members memories erase. Kazuma stopped in front of the apartment and stared up at it. _She should be home, by now_, he thought to himself and walked inside. He walked to the top level of the apartment and knocked on door 12. He heard a squeak from inside and a loud meowing, before the door was flung open. Kazuma smiled at the young girl who was standing in the doorway, blinking up at him for a moment before breaking into a bright cheerful grin, before stepping back to let him in, though as she did do, he notice how swollen her stomach was, and felt a surge of guilt fell him up.

"How are you, Shishou?" Tohru asked as she severed him some Tea.

"I am very well, how is yourself?" he asked her, eyeing her stomach, Tohru shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine, well apart from the morning sickness that last all day, and my very strange eating habits, I'm great." Tohru said, smiling at him, Kazuma returned it though sadly, Tohru face went serious.

"How is everyone? How are they coping with every thing?" she wasn't looking at, she was staring out the window, an big orange Cat trotted out from behind her chair and jumped up on to her lap. Kazuma stared at with amusement, the cat stared straight back at him, with big observant, intelligent amber eyes.

"His name is Zodiac, Zodie for short." Tohru said once she had notice that human and animal where observing each other keenly. Kazuma took his eyes from the Cats and raised an eyebrow at Tohru, who merely shrugged calmly. Kazuma decided to answer Tohru question then to pounder on the strange Cat.

"They are doing well physically, but mentally, they are confused, they can't understand why they can remember certain things or places. They are frustrated and angry." Kazuma said sighing, remembering the first couple of days after the event, how many fights had he had to break up between the Ex-Zodiac members.

"But they also seem to be stronger, then they where before they met you, they want to get out of the Main House, the younger members want to go back to school and the older members want to get back to the lives they had before they where un-cursed." Tohru nodded, she smiled though her eyes where sad.

"So their moving on, ok then." She asked, scratching Zodie's head, Kazuma sighed.

"yes and no, as I told you they are very confused and all of them are having the same strange dream," Kazuma noted Tohru sit up a little straighter at this, "they say it's the same as the dream they had the night before the curse had been lifted, and none of them can work out its meanings, not only that, they do get short flashbacks, memories of you and that of cause confuse and upsets them more." Tohru looked miserable.

"They don't remember me and I still cause them pain." She whispered tears flowing down her face.

"No Tohru-san, their memories of you however short, gives them strength and determination to find out and remember what they have lost and forgotten, you are in away causing them pain but that pain is helping them move on and not to quit on the journey of life, they are fighting for their own free will and are determined to do what they want to do with their life, their not going to give up, not so easily. They are strong people after all, you helped them by bring out their strength and though they don't remember you, you are still bring out their strength, their hope, their faith and their determination, you are still helping them. Remember that." Kazuma took Tohru's hand and squeezed it. "You yourself are a strong girl, don't give up; there maybe hope in them remembering you." Tohru nodded and smiled up at him.

"So when are you expecting the baby." He asked, changing the subject some what and watch with amusement Tohru go bright red.

"Late February." She mumbled quietly, smiling softly.

"Kyo's the father, isn't he?" Kazuma asked, Tohru shifted uncomfortably in her sit, she didn't meet his eyes and nodded.

"It's not like I can go up to him now and tell him." She said defensively, Kazuma held up his hands to show her no offence was meant.

"I know, I know, but I was wondering what you will tell the child when it comes of age to ask you why it doesn't have a father like most children." He watched Tohru chew her lip.

"I'll tell it the truth," Kazuma raised an eyebrow in surprised and Tohru carried on quickly, "I tell it that it's father was in an accident that made him loses his memory of us and that his family took him away and that we couldn't see him because they won't let us and he won't know who we are." Clearly she had already thought about this, Kazuma had thought about it too and found the story reasonable.

"Well, it's true for the most part, just a little stretched in places." Tohru said still sounding defensive, Kazuma nodded.

"May I know the child?" He asked gently, Tohru blinked in surprised.

"Of cause, you can, you are, well, his grandfather." Tohru said, smiling at him, Kazuma tilted his head and stared at her.

"You think your going to have a Boy?" he asked, Tohru went red.

"I just have a feeling that's all." Tohru said red face, Kazuma nodded, thinking deeply, remembering something Kyo had told him a few nights ago.

"Shishou?"

Kazuma glanced at Tohru, who looked at him with concern, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I should head off its getting dark outside and Kunimitsu and Kyo are prone to being worrywarts, not such a good thing when they are together, because one or both of them will be on the floor with blood noses." Tohru burst out laughing, Kazuma noted the light shining in her eyes as he mention Kyo's name.

_She truly does love him_, he though sadly as he left the apartment blocks and walked back to the Dojo.

"Shishou, where the hell have you been?" Kyo yelled at him the moment he step into the house, Kazuma patted Kyo on the head gently, giving the orange hair an affectionate ruffle, Kyo raised an eyebrow at his adopted father, his father seemed sad about something.

"So where have you been?" Kyo asked again though his voice was softer.

"Oh, I was just checking on a friend who has been going threw a rough time, though I think she's a lot happier now." Kyo raise a suspicious eyebrow at the mention of "she" but let it past.

"Rough time, huh, seems to be going around." Kyo grumbled, stomping back to the kitchen where he was cooking. He was cooking curry and as he worked around the kitchen, every so often he could hear a girl's laughter in his head; he was coming to the conclusion that he was either going insane or the kitchen was haunted, he preferred to go for the latter; for strangely he wasn't bothered by the idea of the kitchen being haunted, he had always thought it had been, now it just seemed to be a little bit more. Also, this might have been because nearly everywhere he went was seemingly haunted by the same girl's voice or her laughter, sometimes, he could have sworn that his minds eye was placing a outline on a girl in the kitchen or at the Dojo, but every time he tried to focus on the outline it was gone to the wind and he fell into a temper, blowing up at anyone about anything.

Kazuma stood, by the kitchen door, watching his son; he had grown so much from the time before Tohru had come into his life. _It doesn't seem fair that they should be reaped away from it each other, when they could have been together at last_, Kazuma sighed, _yet when had life ever been fair, especially for the Zodiac members_. He turned away and went to think about everything that had happen over the past 5 and half mouths.

* * *

Yuki was walking threw the town, relishing in the freedom of being able to be outside the Sohma Main House, he had been fighting for freedom to be able to go out into the town for two months, ever since Kakeru and Machi had come to visit him. They where who he was visiting now, he was allowed to go out of the Main House as long as he came back at a certain time. He shook his head, not total freedom, but he was getting there. He was so enthralled at taking in the scenery that he didn't not notice that he was going to crash into someone until it was too late.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry." He and the person he had knocked over gasped out at the same time, Yuki couldn't help but smile, the voice was familiar to him and he had missed hearing. He frowns in confusion. _Familiar, he had missed hearing it?_

He bent down and helped the girl pick up the contents of her bags that had flown out as she had fallen. As he helped he noticed the slightly swollen stomach of the girl, and wondered why she was out alone carrying all these bags, in her condition.

"Oh thank you." The girl gasped, looking up at him smiling, though the moment she saw his face clearly she looked away quickly.

Yuki felt a surge of disappointment; he had wanted to see more of that familiar, beautiful smile. _Familiar_, he felt a surge of excitement; maybe he would get some answers to his lost memories

"Have we met before?" he asked her gently, the girl looked up at him again and nodded.

"Yes, we have Yuk…Sohma-kun." She said, he blinked in surprise, she knew his name, his excitement rose several more notches, yet he couldn't place her any where in his memories, not that he actually relied on his memories these days, they where rather unreliable at late.

"Really? Where?" He asked, he really wanted to know, even though he could see the discomfort and distress in her face.

"We were in the same class in high school for 2 and half years." She mumbled, not looking at him, Yuki felt his mouth drop, he couldn't place her in his minds eye of his class, though then again a lot of the sits in his class where blurry.

"Stupid memory lose." He grumbled to himself, to his surprised he heard the girl giggle somewhat sadly.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't remember you at all." He said apologetically, but the girl shrugged, muttering that she really hadn't expected him to remember her, he wanted to ask her why she thought that, but decided to drop the topic.

"When are you expecting." He asked, thinking that this was a safe topic changer, but the girl only looked at him confused.

"When is the baby due?" He tried again.

"oh." The girl laughed in embarrassment, her laughter was a rather pretty sound and pick at cords in his brains and heart; he felt himself smiled at it sound.

"Oh, late February." She said, still laughing quietly.

"Hope all goes well for you." He said and he really did hoped, the girl seemed a nice person and he was surprised to find he cared about her, _but I only just met her_, he argued silently. The girl stared at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Yuk…Sohma-kun." The girl asked, her face filled with concern, he nodded, but he notice that she had once again correct herself, when saying his first name before quickly switching to his last name. He glanced down at his watch; he was late, really late.

"You have to go, thank you again for helping me pick up my stuff." The girl said, smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about knocking you over." He said going red in the face, the girl laughed cheerfully.

"So I'll see you around." He called hopefully after her as she waved goodbye as she walked away. The girl stopped and stared at him.

"Maybe" she called before she ran off.

"Strange girl." He mumbled, staring after her, before once racing off the restaurant where he was meeting Kakeru and Machi.

"Gee, Yun-Yun, you took your pleasant time." Kakeru teased as Yuki walked hurriedly towards them and their table, Yuki merely scowled at him, before happily greeting Machi, who gave a somewhat shy hello.

* * *

Now how many Sohma's was that, she had run into, now? Tohru flopped on to her coach and stared up at the ceiling. Even though they had their memories erased they seemed to have a talent for finding her without even trying, or maybe she had the talent of finding them without trying. Either way she had run into the Sohma far too many times then she was ready for. She had run into Momiji first, at work, in which running into him made her decide to quit her job there and find another job, which she did at a restaurant down the road from her apartment, she had found that job, surprising quickly, because it was run by her landlady and landlord's second son and his wife.

She had almost run into Momiji again, along with Hatsuharu and Isuzu, a few weeks ago at the shopping mall, she was sure Momiji had seen her but she pretend not to notice him and once she was out of sight she had bolted for home. She seen Hatori soon after that, and Ayame and a man who looked like Shigure, though she thought it was a safe bet to assume it was him, for one he had greeted Ayame and Hatori in the way Shigure had and, two when she had walked past them, not by choice, but because of the pushing crowd, their eyes had met, though she hadn't been able to see his face clearly, she could have sworn she saw his eyes widen, before they both looked away.

Then she ran (literally) into Ritsu at the fruits store, he had been dressed as a girl and had bumped into her, bumping her into the stack of oranges behind her, and then start his usual screaming routine, Tohru had calmly helped him pick up the oranges and took him outside, brought him a drink to help him calm down more, before they had parted ways, though not before he had given her a few looks the she was growing use to as the "trying to place where I've seen you before" look, she had met Kagura very much the same way, both shopping, Tohru tripping on a stand and Kagura helped her up, they didn't say any thing to each other, apart from 'thank you' and 'that's alright', but Kagura kept giving her the look of trying to place her in her mind, for all the time they where in the shop together.

And only last weekend she had seen Kisa and Hiro, with Hiro's little sister at the playground where Tohru had taken them all that time ago, they, too, had notice her and given her the "trying to place where I've seen you before" look, but they said nothing when she walked past and she said nothing to them, though she had felt, like with all the other times she bumped into a Sohma, as if her broken heart was breaking even more.

And she had of cause seen Kazuma only a matter of days ago, but he had chosen to meet her and he still remembered her, which was a big plus.

She sighed, checking the Sohma Zodiac members off on her fingers, Momiji, seen him twice, Isuzu and Hatsuharu, Hatori, Ayame (she wondered if he and Yuk and filled the rift between them yet) Shigure (maybe, but likely), Ritsu, Kagura and Kisa and Hiro with his little sister_. I wonder if those two are together now_, she wondered smiling to herself. And now Yuki to add to the list, the only Zodiac she hadn't seen where, Akito, but she really didn't want to see her, Kureno, didn't want to see him either, Uo had moved on, she was actually dating someone from her work, Tohru knew she wasn't exactly happy about it, but at least she was moving on, and Kyo. Kyo, she wanted to see him, but didn't want to see him. She wasn't sure how she would react if she saw him, probably fling herself at him sobbing, how much she missed him and that she was pregnant with his child and how hard the past few months had been without him and the other Zodiac members. Yeah, and Kyo would pay both taxi fee and mental hospital bill if she did that. She sighed again, was she some kind of Zodiac magnet or did they just like to rub it her face that she could never be truly a part of their lives and family.

She felt a twinge in her stomach and sighed, heading for the freezer, pulling out an icy poll, it seemed to be one of the few things she could keep down. She gave it a suck, shivering at its coldness, before once again sitting down on the coach in front of the TV, Zodie, crawling on to her lap.

**

* * *

**

"December came and went quick didn't it." Uo said as they walked back to Tohru's apartment carrying groceries, for News Eve.

"Yeah." Tohru said laughing, her small face was glowing, at first glance no one could really tell Tohru was seven an half months pregnant and was really only the fact if you knew you could tell that she was.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you, News Eve." Hana asked her, but Tohru waved her off.

"Positive, I'll be fine, anyway my landlord and lady invited me to spend News Eve with them if I like, go spend time with your families for once, I swear you spend more time being with me then with them." Tohru said gently. "Any way, I'll see you tomorrow for our first Temple visit of the year."

"yeah, that'll be fun, just think this time next year, there'll be four of us going to the temple again, right Kyoko the second." Uo said laughing, patting Tohru's stomach.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Tohru asked, looking between her two friends, Hana and Uo looked at each other, and then turned to Tohru.

"We just DO." They said at the same time, smiling at her, knowingly, Tohru raised an eyebrow, she herself had no idea what the baby would turn out, because she never went to an ultrasound thing, but she had a strange feeling that the baby was a boy, deep down she hoped it was, though she didn't know why.

She smiled as she waved her friends off, though as soon as they disappeared around the corner she felt her loneliness kick in.

"Guess it's just you and me, Zod." She said the big orange Cat who had become a permanent member of the family; she felt a strong kick inside of her.

"Oh and you too, I haven't forgotten you." She laughed, rubbing her stomach, but it didn't ease the pain at all, actually she felt as if it had grown worst. She blinked, and shook her head and went to sit on the coach, when she felt another twinge.

"Oh no." she whispered, as she felt the skirt of her dress suddenly cling to her upper legs.

"Oh no, this is not good, your early, way to early, six weeks too early." She gasped as a contraction hit her, she tried to breathe and think calmly. Limping slightly to the bathroom to grab a towel and then tried to get to the phone, which annoyingly happen to be on the other side of the apartment.

"stupid." She chided herself, as another contraction hit her, forcing her to sit down on her cold, hard bathroom floor. Why hadn't she gone to the doctor more threw her pregnancy, she had been of cause, a handful of times, but not nearly as many times as she knew she should have. What if something was wrong, with the baby or something?

"Please, oh please, be safe, please let it be alright." She whispered, closing her eyes, wishing for the umpteenth time that Kyo was with her, this was his child he should be here for its birth, instead she only had her orange cat for support; Zodiac came and sat by his mistress rubbing his head against her shaking arm.

She was in labour for around five hours and the stroke of midnight and New Years; a baby's cry could be heard from flat 12.

Tohru stared down at her new born child her eyes wide, with amazement of what she and Kyo had created together; she felt a twang of sadness that he could not see this little breathing miracle. Tohru cautiously pick up her child, _please, please_, she thought, as she wrapped her arms around the baby tightly. Nothing, nothing happen, Tohru sighed with relief and start to take her child's features in.

Tuffs of dark orange hair covered the baby's head, Tohru couldn't tell what colour eyes the baby had because they where squeezed shut as the baby cried.

"Tohru-san. Tohru-san are you alright." Came the desperate voice of her landlady, Tohru lifted her head as her landlady came into the apartment followed closely by her husband.

"I'm in here." She called, rocking her baby backwards and forward, shushing softly.

"Oh, Tohru-san?"

Tohru looked up once more to meet her startled, Landlord and lady faces.

"You're to early, six weeks to early." Her landlady said weakly.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital to see if the baby and Tohru-san are alright." Her husband said, trying to calm his wife and himself.

Tohru ignored them, all she could see was her little miracle, all she could hear was her miracle's voice. She smiled down into the bright amber, ruby brown eyes that stared back at her

* * *

"We leave you for five hours and you have a baby." Uo complain, as she stared down at the small baby in her arms.

"His waves are fine, different though, but then that is to be expected." Hana said softly, Uo and Tohru glanced at each other.

"Different? How?" Tohru asked from the hospital bed that she was currently sitting on.

"His waves are different from most other peoples, they are sort of like Kyo's and Prince's but different from them to, they seem in between, yet not." She sighed, "It's all very confusing."

"You don't say." Uo said, raised eyebrows, "don't listen to your Auntie Hana over there, she's a little crazy." She said bouncing the baby, Hana raised an eyebrow.

"So what are you planing to call him, Tohru?" Hana asked Tohru.

"Yeah, you can't very well call him Kyoko, it might get him teased a school." Uo said wisely.

"well, I was thinking of calling him Kaioka." Tohru said shyly.

"KaI-o-ka?" Uo and Hana asked, looking puzzled.

"What does it even mean?" Uo asked her, Tohru went red.

"I don't know, I just thought of it and it sounded nice, so it sort of stuck." Tohru admitted sheepishly, her two friends rolled their eyes.

"Kai, just so you know your Mother is even weirder then us, you remember that." Uo said, before laying the baby boy gently in his mother's arms. Feeling his mother's arms around him, Kaioka open his eyes and smiling up at her, Tohru smiled back down.

* * *

A week and half after Kaioka birth; Tohru, Hana and the baby, head for Kazuma's house, so that he could meet the Kaioka. Uo had wanted to come but hadn't been able to get time off work, but Hana had more then happy to come.

"So this is my little grandson." Kazuma laughter when he opened the door to find Tohru, Hana and a stroller with a week and half old baby. Sitting down in Kazuma living room, Tohru gently pick up the small baby and place him Kazuma's arms. Kazuma was somewhat surprised when Tohru had done this, he had little experience with babies, all the children he had look after had been over the age of five, but he grew more sure of what he was doing with some quick easy instruction from Tohru as to how to hold the small boy and such.

"Look at his hair, it's like Kyo's only maybe a shade or two darker." Kazuma said laughing, the small boy open his eyes and stared up at the man holding him, he's eyes where curious, moving around, taking in Kazuma's face, the baby smile a toothless smile up at him. Kazuma smiled back.

"What's his name?" he asked Tohru.

"Kaioka." Tohru said, reaching out and brushing at her son's hair away from his face.

"Interesting name, what does it mean." He asked, Tohru's head dropped and Hana took over.

"She, we, don't know, Tohru thought of it and it stuck with her." Hana explained calmly, Kazuma nodded and handed Kaioka back to Tohru.

While Hana and Kazuma talked about anything and everything, Tohru stared out into the gardens towards the Dojo, she wondered if Kyo was currently there, training, maybe even teaching. She felt a tug on a strand of hair that was falling over her shoulder, Tohru looked down to meet her son's eyes, her son eyes took in her face, trying to understand why she was sad. She shook her sadness way, and smiled down at her son to reassure him, that all was fine.

* * *

"Hey, who are they." Haru asked suddenly, out of the blue, looking towards Kazuma's house.

"Who's who?" Kyo demanded bad temperedly, he had been caught of guard at Haru question, which result with him flying across the court yard by one of Yuki's killing kicks.

"Damn Rat." He grumbled as he stagged back to the group, just as both Yuki and Momiji exclaimed.

"It's her." They gasped, before looking at each other strangely.

"who's her." Kyo demanded crankily.

"The girl I met." Yuki and Momiji said together once again, Kyo and Haru looked from one to the other.

"How do you know it's the same girl that you both met?" Haru asked, Yuki and Momiji both stuttered, trying to think up a good answer.

"She has the same hair colour." Momiji gasped out at last.

"Oh yeah, and there aren't thousands of girls that have the same hair colour as her." Kyo snarled, they all looked at him, Kyo seemed to be in an even fouler mood at the moment. Kyo sighed, he didn't know why he was so pissed and the fact that he didn't know he was pissed made him even more pissed. He stared at the girls that where leaving Shishou's house, one was pushing a stroller, while the other, the one who was shaking hands with Shishou with one hand while holding, from what he could guess was a baby, he couldn't really tell from the distant between them, but he could have sworn that the baby had orange hair and had looked right at him and the others.

"didn't you say that the girl that you met, Yuki, was going to have her baby in late February, it's only early January, that's awfully early." Haru said, breaking threw Kyo's thoughts, both Yuki and Momiji wore stubborn expressions on their faces, Kyo shook his head and looked at the brown hair girl, carrying the baby in her arms. As if sensing their gaze the black haired girl, pushing the stroller looked towards them and waved, and all the boys felt as if an electric shock had gone threw them and that a dark grim cloud hung around and a small voice whispering in their minds, _a small payback of revenge, count your blessing that I don't do more to you, yes there many things I could do and I wish I could do to you_. Then the voice was gone and the dark haired girl looked away from them. The brown haired girl looked from her friend to the direction that she had been looking towards moments ago. The four boys and girl eyes met, and a connection seemed to glow between them, the girl gave them a sad smiled and wave before she walked away, turning her back on them, forever. Well, maybe.

**

* * *

**hey, thanks for reading, I forgot to ask you guys if you thought Tohru's baby was a boy or girl. 

Oh and the name Kaioka, well I like the nickname Kai, I read it in another fic and it stuck to me, and then I had a dream, oh months ago now, that Tohru had a son called Kaioka. Question, does Kaioka actually mean anything, or is a no meaning name, just wondering because I think I made the name up, but I'm not sure. Hope you enjoyed, please review, only two more chapters now. I don't know whether to be happy or sad by this fact.

Also, does any one like the Orange Cat, Zodiac, and does anyone think that the curse will return?


	11. The Rebirth of the Cat

**Author's Note:** hi there, chapter 10 is here, YAY, this chapter was giving me some trouble, then today I just sat down and wrote seven pages for it and it's done, thank goodness, hope you enjoy, please review.

**

* * *

**

**The Rebirth of the Cat**

**2 years later**

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Tohru-san, great work as always."

Tohru laughed, off the comment and head for home. But now that she was alone, she was hit with sudden surge of sadness, in two days it would be the anniversary of the breaking of the curse and the Sohma's memory erasing. She sighed, she still missed them dearly, but that was to be expected, she still saw them from time to time, they seem to have a knack at finding her or she them, either way she seemed to run into a least two of them a month. Despite this, she wondered how they where _really_ doing, they seemed fine to the world, but the Sohma's did have a talent for hiding their true feelings under masks or kept locked away in tightly locked boxes. She sighed again, she wanted to know a lot of things about them and how they where doing, but it wasn't like she could go up to them and asked, "hi, how are things going with you and your once cursed families, do you need any help."

She shook her head, no, despite how much she wanted to know, she kept away from them, she would not fall into the their family net of problems again, not if they didn't want her to and somehow she felt if she ever did fall into their family again and everything went wrong again she didn't think she would survive.

"Look Kai, you where right Mommy's back."

"Mama"

Tohru leaved her head, breaking free of her depress thoughts the moment she heard her two years old voice. Her small son waved his arms at her from within, Tohru Landlords and Ladies, ground apartment. Tohru beamed at her son, rushing forward and swinging him up into her arms.

"Hi there, Little Guy, whatcha doing." Tohru asked her son, kissing his cheeks, making him giggle.

"Was he good?" Tohru asked her landlady brightly, knowing the answer already.

"Was he good, you ask, Tohru his, the perfect angel, he never naughty, he hardly ever cries and goes to sleep without complaint." Her Landlady said, ruffling the small boys hair affectionately who was playing with his mothers own hair, Kai smiled at her brightly, before going back to tugging her hair gently.

"Come on Kai, I think it's time for someone to go to bed." Tohru said as she head up the flight of stairs to her upstairs apartment.

She opened her door they were immediately greeted by Zodie, the large orange Cat, who seemed almost human.

"Hey Zod, did you take good care of the house while we where gone." Tohru asked the Cat, Zodie gave her a look as if to say "you expected me not to". She laughed, closing the front door, placing her keys on to the table, before walking to Kai's room, with Zodie following her heels. She placed the small boy into his crib; he immediately wrapped his arms around a small cat toy, pulling it to his chest, hugging it tightly. Tohru shook her head; her son loved that cat toy over all the other animal toys he had been given, he really did take after her in a lot of ways, but he still looked more like Kyo then her.

Kyo. Her chest ach, she hadn't seen him since that day, she had gone to Kazuma;s to introduce Kai to him, that first week of Kai's life. She had seen him and the others and they had seen her, she knew that their heart had recognize her, though their minds had not, but she had still waved to them and smiled, hoping, selfishly hoping they would remember something more then quick flashes of her, but of cause they hadn't, they had just stared at her, Momiji and Yuki had been there and she had notice that they had wanted to talk to her but Haru or Kyo must have talked them out of it. She sighed heavily leaving the bedroom, closing it's door quietly behind her.

"What's the matter Zod?" she asked, the cat, for he had taken to sitting on the window sill staring out into the night, the cat turn to stare at her with big, intelligent eyes. She reached out and stroked his head.

"You feel something don't you, both you and Kai have been restless lately, then again I've been have the fidget too and I've been having flashbacks to when I lived with the Sohma's." she told the cat, who listen to her keenly, before turning back to the window. Tohru continued to scratch his head, before she heard a whimper from her son's room. She turned and went to check on her son. Zodiac followed the young mother movements before once again staring out the window, fidgeting nervously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 days later.**

"Well, thank you for coming to visit; it's nice to see how Kai has grown in a week." Kazuma laughed, making Tohru smile, she was happy to come and visit Kazuma the only Sohma who remember her, well… she shook her head. As they walked to the bus stop they heard a yell for help and sobbing gasp.

"What's the matter?" Tohru and Kazuma demanded as they came across a man in his late twenties holding a young woman in his arms trying to hold her up, steady, while panicking at the same time.

"My wife, the baby, my wife says the baby is coming, but…but it's early two mouths." The man gasped out in terror, clearly this was their first child together.

Tohru blinked, something struck a warning cord inside of her but she didn't know why.

"Um, breath, just keep breathing and the ambulance will be here in no time." Tohru said, glancing desperately at Kazuma, who looked just as bewildered

"There's no time, the baby is coming now." The woman shrieked, Tohru took a deep breath, trying to think clearly, the man was look staring at her pleadingly, what on earth did he think she could do.

"Let's get her into the house." Kazuma suggested, the man nodded willingly and he and Kazuma helped the young soon to be mother inside, Tohru follow uncertainly behind, with Kai, she wasn't sure whether to go home or stay, something about all this bugged her and Kai seemed agitated about something. Well she guessed, seeing a screaming woman would have agitated anyone. She sighed, picking up her son, trying to reassure him all was well, but Kai fussed, wiggling in her arms, desperate to be let down. The woman let out another shriek and her husband, bolted from the room, looking desperate; he once again shot Tohru a pleading look.

Tohru sighed and walked to where the young woman was laying on Kazuma's mat with cushion supporting her. At the back of her mind Tohru knew she hadn't made this much noise when she was giving birth to Kai, yet as she had been often told during her pregnancy, all pregnancies and births where different.

"Please, please the baby's coming, the baby is coming early." The woman gasped, her eyes frighten, though it was a different sort of frighten and Tohru didn't know why, but this woman was afraid for another reason other then her going into premature labour.

Suddenly a memory came to her, a memory that she had forgotten, but it had been awoken on the very night she had given birth to Kai, Momiji soft sad voice came to her.

_Children of the Zodiac are born two months premature._ Tohru felt cold, it was just a coincidence that this woman had gone into labour on the day two years after the Zodiac curse was broken, two months before her due date. Tohru looked into the young woman's eyes and a mutual connection went between them, they both knew the other knew of the Zodiac curse, they didn't know how the other knew, they just did. Now Tohru understood the woman's fear, the woman was afraid not only for her child but for herself, her husband and most likely her family connections.

"Everything is going to be…" Tohru stopped, saying everything was going to be ok, seemed stupid, she knew how people reacted to finding out about the Zodiac, they were afraid, disgusted, hated the list went on for the what people felt towards the Zodiac members and rarely love was on the list.

Tohru bit her lip as she took the woman's hand, why hadn't the ambulance arrived yet, she glanced towards Kazuma who looked equally frustrated.

"Oh no, oh no, it's coming." The woman sobbed in terror.

"Calm down, calm down, just breathe." Tohru whispered gently, Kazuma placed some warm water down on the ground along with a towel, scissor and so on. Tohru shot him a questioning look, but he nodded towards the door. Tohru's head whipped around and her mouth dropped, for Hatori Sohma had just walked threw the front door followed by the young woman distressed husband, she had been wondering where he had got to. Tohru noted that she had guessed correctly when thinking that the young woman was a Sohma, for Hatori greeted her with far more acknowledgement then her husband, who seem at the moment not to existed or her for that matter, Hatori barely register her presence before getting to work. Tohru blink she didn't know Hatori delivered babies, it didn't really seem to suit him, but then never judge a book by it cover. She didn't know why but she found herself feeling just as nervous around him as she had the first time she had met him, he seemed just as cold and untouchable now as he had that day, there was no warmth coming from him at all. Maybe he like she and the young woman had suspected that not all was well with this baby. _Please let it be alright_, she thought, then realised speaking of babies, where was hers. She looked wildly around, before spotting her small son sitting in the corner of the room, playing with his toys, completely ignoring what was going on with the adults.

"I can see a head." Tohru head snapped around to Hatori, who was know looking, well more human, there was now emotion in his usually emotionless face, it was sort of a relief to see him having emotion showing, even if it was pure frustration, clearly he wasn't all that keen to be here, doing this particle job.

After another ten minutes or so the baby was out and crying, Kai looked up from his toys interested by the sound of the small baby, small orange haired baby. Tohru glanced from either parent, neither had orange hair, _maybe she an a affair with an orange haired man_, Tohru thought, before scolding herself for thinking such an unkind thought, but Hatori looked as if he was hoping this was the case too. He handed the small baby to his mother cautiously, the new mother took her son just as cautiously and held him.

1…2…3, Kazuma, Hatori and Tohru all counted holding their breath, hoping, but, POOF, Scream, a little orange kitten took the place of the orange haired baby.

The young mother screamed, her husband screamed and the Kitten, well yowled loudly. The mother shoved the baby…kitten away from her; Tohru quickly caught the baby… kitten before he hit the cold floor, wrapping him tightly in her jacket and held him against her trying to calm the baby…kitten down.

"Get it away, get it away." The woman shrieked.

"He's nowhere near you." Tohru said defensively, but stepping back, away from the frantic woman, "and he's not an it, he's a child and your son, you can't just push him away, he needs you, he needs his mother." Tohru said trying to stay calm but was shaking with fury at the mother and father rejection of their new born. How could they.

There was a poof and the orange kitten turn back into the orange haired, crying baby, this was more then the woman could take, she screamed and yelled as did her husband. Hatori sighed heavily, flicking out his cell a phone and called for an amblance to come for the two frantic people.

"What about the baby?" Tohru asked him, but Hatori gave her a warning look, though he looked her up and down this time acknowledging her presences in the room for the first time, his eyes briefly flicking towards Kai, who was now standing beside her looking up at the whimpering baby.

Once ambulance had come and taken the parents of the new born cat had come and gone, Hatori turned to Tohru who was still holding the baby.

"Why are you not disgusted and frighten by the thing your holding." He asked her quietly, Tohru glared at him.

"He is not a thing, he is a human being with…" she snapped before her voice trailed off, "a slight, furry problem." She finished in a soft whisper; she looked down at the now sleeping baby. She knew he must be hungry, but where could she find him some food.

"Come." Hatori ordered, Tohru and Kazuma stared at him blankly.

"We need to go to the head of the family and inform him about this." Hatori snapped, Tohru felt her heart sink she didn't want to see Akito or any Sohma for that matter or go to the Main House, she wanted to go home with Kai make dinner and go to bed.

Kazuma walked up to her, holding out his arms for the baby.

"No Kazuma, she needs to come to, that idiot told both me and Shigure that his wife was going into premature labour two mouths before her due date and he mention that you had a young woman visiting, who was helping his wife, so knowing Shigure he has most likely told Akito that this young woman was present at the Cats birth, so Akito will expect to see her." Hatori looked wary and Tohru felt a stab of regret at thinking badly of him, not so long ago.

Kazuma open his mouth to argue, but Tohru cut him off. "Its fine, I'll go, I'll go to the Main House and meet Akito-san." _Again_, she thought grimly. Holding the well wrapped orange haired baby in the crock of one arm, she gentle took hold of one her son's hands and the three adults and two children made their way to the Main House. As she walked threw the main gates, she felt as if she was walking down memory lane, and it hurt. Her chest was aching at the memories and her eyes stung with unshed tears, this was just not her day.

They walked the familiar rout to Akito's main room, before Hatori told them to wait outside the door so that he could tell Akito that they had arrived and to have a few private words about Tohru's lack of reaction to the baby's transformation.

"What is it with me and Cats?" Tohru asked Kazuma leaning before she flopped heavily into chair facing the closed door, threw which they could here muffled voices. Kai scrambled on to her lap to get a prober look at the baby, that was at the moment everyone's main interest and concern. Tohru watch her son in interested, for he seemed just as interested in the baby as the baby was in him. The two children stared at each though Kai gaze was far more focused.

"Ambbb." The boy comment to his mother, pointing at the baby's eyes, Tohru tilted her head and noted that the baby boy's eyes, where a different colour to what Kyo's were, _are_ she corrected herself. Unlike Kyo's eyes that where a bright ruby brown in colour, the baby boy's eyes were a sort of deep hazel gold colour with a splash of orange and hints of red. Amber! Amber was defiantly the colour to describe them.

Amber, Kohaku, she thought, grinning, that was a nice name for the boy, it suited him well. But it wasn't as if she really had a say in the matter of his name.

"Whatda mean there's another cat." Tohru's head snapped up at the sound of that familiar voice, she mightn't have heard it in two an half years but that didn't mean she did recognize it sound and tone. _Oh he's in a bad mood_, Tohru thought frantically, suddenly feeling as if she was sixteen year old again and trying to become a friend to him or at least speaking turns, but she wasn't sixteen anymore, she was twenty and she wasn't trying to become his friend, he didn't even remember her, so why was she panicking. She stared at Kai who had turn his attention away from the baby to the door where the loud voice had come from, _if only he knew that was his dad yelling in there and if only he knew his son was sitting out here, they have no idea the other even exist_, Tohru thought feeling her heart sink even further. Kazuma glanced at Tohru then back at the door, _why did things have to be so complicated_, he wondered inwardly and then things only got more complicate when Kyo flung the door open, looking furious.

_He let Akito wined him up again_, Tohru and Kazuma both thought sighing

"Who the hell are you?" Kyo bellowed, after a moment, once he spotted Tohru sitting there, right in front of him. Kazuma wince and made a mental note to smack Kyo over the head for that, he loved his hot head son dearly, but they really need to do something about that temper, he knew Kyo didn't mean to snarl and insult everyone and everything, but that didn't excuse him from doing it, especially to a girl who had taken a lot of guts to just come here and sit there waiting to face the person who had tore her world apart.

Tohru heart ached, that hurt, that really, really hurt. Not so much what he said, but how he had said it, she knew Kyo well enough to know half the time he didn't mean what he said and how he said it, but it hurt, she felt a strong surge of Déjà vu coming over her, hadn't he worn that same look just after he had turned back into a human after she had first turn him into a cat. Yep, defiantly Déjà vu all over again, it felt like a real housemate reunion once she spotted Yuki and Shigure standing behind Kyo, she admired how much the two boys had grown and sighed heavily at the fact that they really needed a haircut. She had a strong urge to hug them but managed to somehow keep the urge under a tight leash, hey she managed not to hug them when they were cursed, she could managed not hug now they were un-cursed.

"Her name is Honda Tohru; she is friend of mine, who was visiting, when Sohma, Chika gave birth to the child." Kazuma said calmly, staring at his son warningly. So she really had been right on the dots at thinking that the woman was not only a Sohma but a member of the inner Sohma clan, that would explain her knowing a bit about the Zodiac curse and the recognition that went across Kyo's, Yuki's and Shigure's faces.

She noted that both Yuki and Shigure where eyeing her with keen interest while Kyo was completely ignoring her or was trying to but his eyes kept flickering across her face, the more he looked at her the more frustrated and angry he looked, he really wasn't happy to see her or he really wanted to know who she was, Tohru wasn't sure which, they might be both right or they might be entirely wrong, either way he was even more furious now then when he was yelling at Akito. Speaking of Akito, she, he whatever had just appeared in the door way, so silently his, her sudden presence made everyone jump, well except the children, who had gone back to staring at each other intently. The moment Akito met her gaze, a look of fear flicked in those cold dark eyes, no one notice this save Tohru and Shigure, who took even more interest in the girl, who was happy to hold a child that turn into a cat and could make his god look fearful, this could get very interesting.

Akito stared at Tohru; her heart beating rapidly, _what was that girl, woman doing here? Why did she always have to mess things up? _Akito noted the small orange haired two year old sitting on the girl's lap and glanced side ways at her angry monster and wondered.

"In." she ordered Tohru, pointing to her room, the young woman sighed, getting up, telling the two year old to stay with Kazuma and behave and that she would be back soon and walked to the room, her head held high as she walked past the once cursed Zodiac men. Once she entered the room, Hatori slid past her and closed the door behind Akito once she entered. Tohru noted Kureno standing in the corner and nodded at him, which he politely return though showed no sign of recognition for her. Well that hurt, not much but a little, it wasn't as if he had had his memory erased like the others or _maybe he had_, she wondered, she felt regret once more thinking badly of a Sohma, that was twice in one day or was it three times, she sighed she was losing count of how many times she had felt bad tempered today.

Then another train of thoughts hit her; how come Hatori didn't remember her? Had he erase his own memory? could he do that? Maybe he could if Akito ordered him to, if he could why didn't he erase his memories of Kana, probably didn't want to, he wanted to remember the time they spent together. _Like I want to remember the time I spent with the Sohma's no matter how painful._

Tohru turned her full attention to Akito who had her back to her and staring out at the garden.

"Why are you here?" Akito asked her quietly.

"I was visiting Kazuma." Tohru stated truthfully, nothing beat the truth and she was so sick of lying to people.

"Who is that child?" Akito asked her even more quietly, Tohru blinked Akito had to have known who the Cat spirit cures child was.

"Eh, Sohma, Chika is his mother I don't know who the father is." Tohru said blankly.

"Not the monster, that two year old out there." Akito snarled, still not looking at her, Kureno turned his head from Akito to Tohru then back again as if he was watching a tennis game. Tohru felt her heart sink once more, she really, really, didn't want to tell Akito that Kai was Kyo son, but how could she get away from the fact that he had _Orange hair_, big give away, and the fact that the boy looked like a miniature Kyo.

"He's mine." Tohru sighed heavily, nothing like the truth to bring you down.

"Who's the father?" Akito asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't remember." Tohru said, not really sure why she had said that, it didn't make sense even to her. To her surprised Akito dropped the subject and went silent for a while.

"Are you going to tell?" Akito asked her, Tohru sighed

"Tell who." Tohru asked feeling frustrated it was just like Akito not to get straight to the point but draw it out, making the person feel angry and inferior.

"The outside world about us." Akito said.

"No, I haven't told anyone about the curse, not in the four years that I've know about, what's the point doing it now, anyway." Tohru asked, feeling extremely deflated at this back and forth conversation that seemed to be going nowhere anytime soon.

Akito got up and came to sit right in front of her, holding what looked like Kyo's old Juzu beads, she had absent-mindedly noted that he hadn't been wearing his when they had been out in the hall waiting. Akito handed them to her, and for a moment Tohru fingered them. They where as smooth as she remembered them, but she shuddered when she remembered what they where made out of. _Human Bones_, Kyo's quiet voice whispered in her memory, and suddenly she was back at the beach, outside the beach, summer house that she and the other Sohma's had gone to that summer all that time ago. She and Kyo had been left behind while the other had gone to see Akito, so they had decided to build a Sand Castle, well she decided, he just watched her, trying to vainly make it look like a castle. There on that beach he had told her the sad history of being cured by the spirit of the cat and the origan of his bracelet, the one that was past down from cursed Cat to cursed Cat.

She remembered how ignorantly she had asked why he didn't like water; he had said the previous cat hadn't like water either and that it was because the spirit of the cat hated water.

After that she had asked if the previous cat had worn those beads too.

Yeah, he had said very quietly, staring down at them.

She had then wondered out loud what they where made out of, she had assumed stone, but he had calmly stated that they where made out human bones, even though he had looked calm about it, there was a distant look in his eyes as he stared at her watching her reaction to this new knowledge, and so he told the organ of the beads. His voice still calm and quiet, staring at his beads as he told her the story.

_It was a famous warrior or priest or something._

_Apparently it happened a __**really**__ long time ago._

_They say the red ones are the coloured with __**blood**_

_I don't know how that's true though. Since the colour doesn't fade…_

_Apparently because it was made by sacrificing the lives of others, it's supposed to be a powerful protective charm._

_I've always thought that was strange._

_Ever since I was a little kid._

He went quiet after that, as if he was lost in thought, probably was, thinking about how much pain the curse had caused everyone around it, she wondered if he was blaming himself about everything. She really wanted to go home with Kai and not think about the curse, but… she stared down at the small orange haired boy in her arms, his great big amber eyes stared up into her face, he was now going to have to go threw everything Kyo had, but maybe Kyo would take care of him in his own way, maybe even the other un-cursed members would keep an eye out for the little Cat. She gently slid the bracelet on the boy's wrist, feeling terrible; this boy was cursed for a life of loneliness, rejection, hatred and disgusted. She smiled sadly at the baby, ignoring the tear that rolled down her face.

"Are you crying for the monster?" A sharp voice asked her, Tohru jumped, coming abruptly back to reality for a moment she had no idea where she was, until she spotted Akito still sitting in front of her, looking both annoyed and amused.

"Yes I am." Tohru said, her voice trembling.

"Why?" Akito asked looking surprised.

"Because he is going to have an unfair life before him, where his own fate has already been decided fro him with out him being able to say a word against it and yes I am crying, but not because I pity him, but because…" she thought, why was she crying for him if it wasn't out of pity.

"He'll be ok, he's a strong boy, he'll be alright, won't you Kohaku." She mumbled, the boy smiled up at her, Akito blinked at the young woman.

"Kohaku?" Akito asked questioningly.

"I've decided that's his name, I have a strong feeling that his parents won't name him so I might as well." Tohru said smiling at the boy.

There was a long silence, before Tohru lifted her head and looked Akito straight in the eye.

"Will my memory be erased?" She asked quietly, Akito shifted uncomfortably.

"No, you're no threat to us." Akito snarled at her, to Akito and Kureno surprised Tohru smiled.

"Thank you very much." She said getting up and waited, Akito waved at her in dismal. Tohru walked to the door then stopped and turned around to face Akito once more.

"What will happen to him?" she asked Akito, nodding her head the baby in her arms, Akito shrugged.

"He will be placed in the care of some people outside the compound, maybe with Kazuma." Akito gave another indifferent shrug, however Tohru felt a little better at the thought of Kazuma raising the new Cat, then she might be able to visit. And why would she want to visit, didn't she decide not to get wrapped up in the Sohma net of problems, but then again wasn't she already wrapped up in it now, just being in the same room as Akito and Kureno with Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Hatori just outside the door. She sighed, yep, she was right, she was a Sohma magnet or maybe a cursed Zodiac magnet either way she was once again in on the curse and not about to have her memory erased, which was a defiant plus.

She, somewhat, sadly handed over the small boy to a maid, before she was allowed to leave the campus, which she was more then happy to do. She knew that the ex-Zodiac members had be surprised that Akito let her keep her memory of the curse, but said nothing of it.

Tohru sighed in relief as she open her door, Zodie trotting up to greet them. Tohru smiled at the cat, scratching him behind the ears.

"well, Zodie, today's has been a long interesting day and I never want to relive it again." And with that, she shut her front door, with a clip of a lock.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** thanks for reading, see you one last time fro this fic, bye, please review, thanks again for reading. 


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Mama, what do you Treasure the most?" Tohru jumped, nearly dropping the plate that she was drying at her five year old son question. Tohru stared at her son and start to say mom, but stopped herself and looked out the window, feeling as if the answers she seek where out there in the wide world. She still treasured her mother, but she also treasured other to like her son of cause and her friends and her grandfather and the Sohma's. She sighed; she wondered how little Kohaku was doing, probably fine but she still wondered.

She was grateful to the Sohma's and wanted every single one of them to be as happy as they could, for they deserved it. She was happy, lonely at times, yes, but happy, happy to have her little miracle that she and Kyo had created together. _Thank you, Kyo, for loving me for me and no else, please be happy, for I'm happy here raising our son. Thank you for giving me Kai. Thank Sohma's for everything you did for me. I will treasure you always_. She thought, before she turned around to face her son expectant and smiled a big happy smile.

"You are what I treasure most in the world silly." Tohru said laughing, picking up her son and hugging him tightly. She smiled deeply when he hugged her back, even though she knew he saw the sadness in her eyes, at the memory of the Sohma's.

Later that night after dinner and the washing up and Kai was already for bed, Tohru told him the Story of the Zodiac Banquet as they sat on her bed. It was the first time she had done so, her excuse was saying he was too young to understand it, but that wasn't quite true, the real reason was she wasn't ready to tell the story, but now she felt confident as a mother to do so.

However his reaction to the story surprised though not really, considering who his father was.

"that mean, no good Rat, who does he think he is," Kai yelled, jumping off the bed, making her jump from surprised at his sudden action to stand.

"I hope the Cat finally gets him." Kai snarled, looking every bit like what she imagine a five year old Kyo would look like and felt a twinge of sadness at his reaction and resemblance to Kyo, and mumbled quietly "you really are like him." She felt both proud and sad by this. She watched her slightly more calmer son sit back down on the bed.

"Mom." He mumbled, she blinked at him in surprise at his sudden calmness, but smiled at him to continue.

"Mom, I'm no longer born into a Dragon, I'm born into a Cat." Kai declared to her and the whole world at the top of his voice, Tohru stared at her in amusement, feeling the sudden urge to laugh; she tried to control it, but couldn't and started laughing.

"I wonder what he'd say if he knew he had a fan," she giggled and noted her son's frown, guessing he was wondering about the, _he_ part, but let him wonder and hugged him tightly to her and whispered.

"You know what I treasure most, You, my friends and my Zodiac." And with swang her legs off the bed and walked to her dressing table, where her Treasure chest was, opening it and after a quick, ferret around for what she was looking for, she found it and showed her son.

It was the Zodiac charm bracelet that the Sohma's and her friends had given her for her birthday all that time ago, it had been awhile since she last looked at it. she looked at her son, and smiled as his large eyes as he touched it charm gently before finally exclaiming.

"the twelve Zodiac!"

She smiled, but shook her head.

"No the 12 Zodiac and the Cat." She said and showed him the cat charm, beside the Rice Ball charm, and said very quietly "Out of the entire Zodiac, I treasure the Cat the most."

* * *

**Author's Note:** and that's the end of that, Part one finished, still thinking about writing part 2, want to know if anyone's interested. But if you don't mind I might take a break from this story line, because I stared a new one, for Inuyasha and I wanted to spend some time on that, so yeah. Thanks for reading and all your support, this fic is 77 pages in length and I'm not going to say the word count. Once again thanks for reading and hope that you will read some of my other fics. Thank you and please review. 


	13. News

Hey Everyone.

NEWS

This is for all those who wanted a part 2, well, I'm writing it, I caved, you guys twisted my arm and I'm writing it up. It's called "Something To Remember". It's main Character is actually going to be my own character, Kaioka, but it will still have everyone in from Fruits Basket in it and I'm bring in some new characters too, so if you could send me some Japanese names, that would be much appreciated, Thanks.

Well yeah, hope to hear from you soon with "Something To Remember" and Thank you to all those who reviewed this story, it means a lot to me, Thank you very much. Well hope to hear from you soon bye.


End file.
